In Life
by SymoneNicole
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya decided after university graduation he wanted a change in his life. Without telling anyone he left Tokyo. Five years after his vanishing act he made his way back to Tokyo, he found himself in the bakery owned by Murasakibara Atsushi. *This includes other relationships, smut and male pregnancy.
1. thank you for the meal

It has been five years, since college graduation, that I have seen or talked to any of my friends that I made at Teiko and Seirin. It isn't like they forgot about me it has been me that has been distant, I wanted a change in my life and I did not see a possibility of it changing if I kept the same friends around. I loved my friends and the friendship we had developed through bonding over basketball, but it is refreshing to change something in your life every now and then. I actually thought it was fun, like a game, when I decided to cut them out of my life. It was like a game because Akashi-kun and his many resources could have found me within less than a month if I wasn't careful. It was like a puzzle, no better yet, it was like playing a game of chess. I knew what my opponents move would be and had to play ahead of them. It made me realize of what it would feel like when Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun would play one-on-one together. It was difficult at first, I had to find a realtor who would accept my rent payment in cash instead of check or credit, which would eliminate the paper trail also to put the apartment under my alias name. I opened a new phone account, under the same alias as I wrote for my apartment, and eventually I closed my former cellphone account. I took up an occupation that I didn't study for in University, which didn't upset me at all since college was free because I, the boy people usually forget, earned a sports scholarship.

During my last year at university I decided to take up writing under the alias, Claude Ecrie. I would say I'm making a pretty good living with just writing and I have a really good friend, with some type of benefits, who actually is French, Claude Babineaux. Claude and I were both hired at the same time, I came in with a French alias name and he joined with a Japanese alias name, Yuki Tetsuya. Our boss believed we were best friends because our alias included each other names. At first I was not sure if I wanted to become friends with Claude, I believed his alias would have Akashi-kun to look into to see if it was me and I did not want to be there when he showed up kicking the door down. However, when I realized the genre of books Claude prefers to write, Akashi-kun would have eliminate the possibility of Yuki Tetsuya being me. Claude and I did grow close and we hanged out a lot usually playing basketball in his secluded back yard, we did travel around the world together getting into trouble but it was always fun.

Aomine-kun never knew where I was but he would always send me emails, even though I never responded, giving me updates about his life in America. Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun both were drafted in the NBA in America, allowing them to experience their much heated rivalry once more. I haven't read all of his emails and I have no clue if he stills emails me because it has been three years since I have even opened the old account and I don't have any idea what the password could be; however, it could be vanilla shakes since I did have an obsession over them growing up. I haven't had anything vanilla flavored in four years now that I think about, I venture out to try new flavors and honestly all shakes are good. Not just shakes but desserts in general are delicious, I believe Claude told me there was a fantastic bakery near this area. Ah, here it is, the shop doesn't have a name but the description is unique, the building is made out of white stone, the windows are surrounded by a simple dark purple frame and on the windows are neon signs, representing desserts, that change colors. The door to the shop is a dark wood color that has six window panels and it doesn't seem to be busy at all right now.

As I open the door, a chime played signaling my presence.

"I will be with you in a moment," I heard a voice loudly said.

I looked around the shop, and the windows on the inside I had white lacey curtains and the wall on the back was a chalk wall where the owner, I assume, wrote down daily specials and the customers, that I also assume, wrote down thanks or desserts to try. I looked over the desserts through the window glass, which read desserts baked fresh daily, desserts that were a few days old were on sale and marked down to twenty percent and hardly any desserts were left from today; however, all of the desserts looked mouth-watering delicious.

"Welcome, to my bakery and café," the voice said the pause for what seemed like a long time as I looked over the desserts, "hmmm Kurochin? Is that really you Kurochin?"

Kurochin, I haven't been called that in years. It looks like my game of hiding has come to an end. I looked up at him and it seems like he has gotten taller and he still was in shape and he still kept his hair long and this time it was in a ponytail, "ah, hello Murasakibara-kun, I didn't know this was your bakery or that you had a bakery at all."

"Hmmm," he started as he wiped down the counters, his large hands going in circle motions, "how could you Kurochin, you disappeared and had everyone worried that something happen to you, Akachin was extremely furious."

"I can imagine just how furious Akashi-kun was," I said as I looked up at the towering giant, "well it was nice seeing you, I guess I should be going."

"Wait Kurochin, you came to have something sweet right?" he asked as he looked up at me, "I don't sell vanilla shakes but I have something I would like for you to taste for me, I will give it to you for free."

I stopped with my hand on the door about to turn the knob, "for free? There has to be a catch."

"You have to wait until after I close shop to eat it and stay and catch up on these five years," he stated, "please, I won't tell Akachin that I saw you here today."

"Okay, Murasakibara-kun, I will wait." I said as I turned away from the door, "do you have a table near an outlet."

"There Kurochin," he pointed at a table right across from the register, "and here you was looking at this right? It is the last piece, you can have it for free."

I took the plate that held a long, thin slice of cake that was decorated with the image of a bunny on top, "thank you, Murasakibara-kun, it does look very delicious."

As I sat down at the table I heard the same chime when a family walks through the door, Murasakibara-kun greeted them and called them Makochin and I assume he also makes cakes for birthdays as well.

"Dessert-sensi," a little kid said, "do you have any of the little bunny cakes today?"

"I do not, Tamochin," Murasakibara responded, "I gave it away to Kurochin."

"Kurochin?" another child said, "I'll take it from him and beat him up!"

The parents looking confused at my nickname and said words I couldn't hear, but I didn't mind I began to eat the cake as my laptop turned on.

"Tamo-chan, he is the one who took our cake!" the little boy shouted pointed looking up at me, "hey mister, give us our cake!"

"Take-tan," the other boy said sadly, "that isn't nice, he already paid for it."

I looked down at the children and noticed they were twins but their behavior was not similar at all, "actually, this cake was given to me for free; however, I would love to share it with you two."

I saw their eyes lit up as they ran to their parents and they handed them a fork and without stopping the ran back to the table and each hopped into my lap each one on a different leg, "thank you, Kurochin." They both shouted as they began to share the cake.

"It really is you, Kuroko-kun." A familiar voice said as they placed their large hands on my shoulders.

I looked back to see Kiyoshi-kun and Hanamiya-kun and Murasakibara-kun was no longer in sight, "Hello Kiyoshi-kun and Hanamiya-kun."

Kiyoshi-kun grinned brightly while Hanamiya-kun gave me one of his infamous grimaces, "sorry for our children to be harassing you, but thank you for sharing the bunny cake with them."

"Your children?" I said looking confused.

"Yes, our children, stupid," Hanamiya-kun said coldly, "Takeshi, who is on your right leg, and Tamotsu, who is on the left. I don't care where you have been the past five years but you must have heard about the parasite allowing male couples to have children. And I doubt you knew that I am married to this dimwit. So I'm no longer Hanamiya but Kiyoshi… Kiyoshi Makoto." He looked as if he was going to sick from stating his new name.

"Mama owes one yen to the jar," Tamotsu-kun cheered as he looked up at us.

"No dummy," Takeshi-kun said as he hit Tamotsu-kun on the back of the head, "mama owes the jar two yen, called Kuro-chan a dummy twice!"

"Take-tan now owes four yen," he muttered looking down.

The children had Hanamiya-kun's dark hair color and thankfully they did not inherit his eyebrows their eye shape reminded me of Hanamiya-kun's but their eyes themselves looked a lot like Kiyoshi-kun's. You could see a lot of Kiyoshi-kun's and Hanamiya-kun's physical traits in both of their children. Takeshi-kun's personality is wild and can tell he has a fighting spirit like Hanamiya-kun while Tamotsu-kun's personality, I want to assume from his name alone, he is protective of his other brother.

"Take-tan and Tamo-tan will be two" Tamotsu said cheerfully.

"Well happy birthday Takeshi-kun and Tamotsu-kun," I said smiling down at them, "and congratulations to you on your marriage and your children are beautiful, Kiyoshi-kun and Makoto-kun."

"I was hoping you would have been there for the wedding," Kiyoshi said scratching the back of his head, "actually the kids' birthday and their party is tomorrow, it is from three to five. Everyone would be there and I'm sure if Akashi knew I ran into you and didn't invite you he might roast me alive. We also would like you there and I know everyone else would be glad to see you Kuroko-kun."

"Please come Kuro-chan, we like Kuro-chan," the twins said in unison.

"I will try," I said partially lying, "work has been keeping me busy recently." Work has been keeping me busy but I was able to finish my manuscript on time. I will probably try not to go.

"These brats done fell asleep," Makoto smirked as he picked each one up carefully, "they do like you and Takeshi will destroy everything if you don't show up tomorrow. Teppei, you idiot, do not forget the cake and the dessert this time. We will be waiting in the car."

"Goodbye Makochin," Murasakibara said as he sat down the purple boxes, "your order is ready Kiyoshi."

"I will see you tomorrow Murasakibara-kun and hopefully you as well Kuroko-kun," he said grinning as he grabbed the purple boxes.

"Kurochin," Murasakibara said slowly, "give me five minutes for me to close up and we will head upstairs."

"Do you live upstairs?" I asked as I began to repack my laptop that went unused.

"Yes," He stated as he took off his black apron, "allows me to sleep in a little bit longer."

I sat and watch Murasakibara-kun finish closing up his bakery and when he locked the door he turned around and motion for me to follow, he enter a set of numbers and then open the door and we began to walk up the brown steps that led to his apartment, "Hmmm, I'm trying to think where I want to start, plenty has happen in these past five years."

I could tell he was seriously thinking, "You can start from the beginning."

He stopped in front of the couch and nodded, "That would be best, you can sit here and make yourself comfortable. I'll go get the desserts. I hope you still like vanilla."

"It has been four years since I had anything vanilla, but I will try it and give you my honest opinion, Murasakibara-kun," I stated as I sat down on the black leather sofa.

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

I wonder if Murasakibara-kun alone decorated his house, it all looks nice together with the simple white walls and the dark wood flooring and the black leather furniture. I am surprised to see that he has some paintings and décor hanging on the walls and it all looked neat. This coffee table looks strange, it wasn't one hundred percent clear and it looked like there was real coffee beans inside of it. One thing that does not take me by surprise is the black bowl, on the table, filled with all kinds of sweets.

"Please enjoy," Murasakibara-kun said as he sat down a plate with three different types of cake in front of me, "All of them are my original recipe, the one on the left is just vanilla, the one in the middle in vanilla and a hint of strawberry and the third one is vanilla and chocolate swirl."

"It looks delicious, Murasakibara-kun," I said as I picked up the fork and plate, "Thanks for the food!"

He is looking, no, more like analyzing me for my reaction when I took my first bite of the cake on the left and it was delicious I can't describe it but I feel a whole lot happier about this current situation, " I guess I should start with Hyuuga Junpei, your senpai, and Mibuchi Reo wedding, they were the first to get married that summer, they said it wasn't really a last minute decision but they did talk about it and decided that there was no one better for each other than them. Hyuuga was surprised that Reochin didn't want any type of wedding to just fill out the marriage certificate and exchange rings and vows because Reochin told him that it would be a lot more intimate. I think it is because Hyuuga would be embarrass with saying his personal vows and hearing what Reochin had to say. The second two become married, to my surprise, was Kiyoshi and Makochin, Makochin didn't want a wedding either but they did exchange rings and vows in front of family and friends. Makochin's face was really red as Kiyoshi said his vows. I think he wished he did want Hyuuga and Reochin did. The third to get married was Minechin and Sakurai Ryo, Minechin proposed to Sakurai Ryo the night before he left for America and asked if Sakurai Ryo would go with him and he went. I wasn't able to go to the wedding but I heard it was very nice. It was held in the backyard of their new home and everything went according to plan. Kisechin eventually convinced his senpai, Kasamatsu Yukio, to marry him and their wedding was fun and lively; however, I'm pretty sure Yukichin wanted to strangle Kisechin when he carried Yukichin away newlywed style. Midochin and Takao were the fifth to get married and it was a decent size wedding it took Midochin sometime to convince his parents but eventually he told them that they would go on with or without their blessing. I was happy to see that Midochin's family did attend. The largest wedding was Akachin's and Furihata's wedding, it was nice and I am very happy for Akachin and Furihata. The last couple to get married, which you may care about, was your senpai Riko Aida and Satsuki Momoi, they also decided to just sign the marriage certificate and exchange rings and vows."

"I never expected Riko-Senpai and Momoi-kun to get married or date at all," I said as I sat down the plate, "and honestly Murasakibara, each piece of cake was very delicious and made me happy to be here."

"Thank you," he said while standing up and grabbing my plate, "would you like a beer? Hmm does Kurochin like beer?"

I chuckled, "yes, Murasakibara-kun, I do like beer and I would like one."

"Okay Kurochin," he said as he walked into the kitchen and walked back with two six packs of cold beer, "drink as much as you want Kurochin."

"Thank you," I grabbed one and open it.

Murasakibara looked puzzled as he held the can between both of his huge hands, "even though Minechin and Ryochin were the third to get married they were the first to have a child. She is beautiful, her name is Emi, and she looks just like Minechin. She got his dark skin, his dark blue hair and his dark blue eyes. Emichan didn't get Minechin's personality though. She is shy like Ryochin. Her birthday is October 10th and she is currently four years old. Midochin's child was the second to be born on February 1st, her name is Nana and she has Midochin's green eyes and Takachin's jet black hair. She is also beautiful and has a bubbly spirit like Takachin. Oh, Nanachan is three years old. Takechan is also three years old, he is Kisechin's son and was born on April second. He got all his looks from his father but his personality is a whole lot like Yukichin. Even though Reochin and Hyuuga were the first to get married they had their first son two years ago, Masayoshi, he is two and was born on January 27th. Masachan looks just like his mother Reochin but kind of has Hyuuga's personality. You met the twins today, as you know their birthday is tomorrow, July 17th, and those two are a handful, especially Takeshi. I usually watch them when Kiyoshi and Makochin want some alone time. Let's see, Akachin is expecting his first child I believe Kouchin is almost eight months pregnant. Akachin isn't the only one expecting a new life in his family but Minechin and Ryochin are also expecting their second child and I believe Minechin said it has been three months."

As I finished my first beer I reached for my second, "what about you and Himuro-kun? I thought you guys were going to open your own restaurant together."

Murasakibara opened his first beer, "I haven't seen Murochin in four years after we broke up. I heard he went to America and has recently been back in Japan for four months. I heard him and Nebuya Eikichi have been dating for two years and have recently opened a restaurant together and it has gone very well for them. Also, Kagami and Hayama Kotaro have been dating for three years."

"I'm sorry to hear about what happen between you and Himuro-kun," I said as I could tell my beer can was halfway empty.

"I am over it," he said as he slowly lift his can up to his lips then lowered it, "we did hear a rumor that made Kagami very angry, I had to hold him back from beating up Imayoshi Shouichi. When Kagami and Minechin came back to Japan on their vacation we went out to a club and Imayoshi was there and told us about how you two use to date. Not really dating but just how you guys had sex with each other, a lot. Akachin was unsettled before Imayoshi told him it was mutual and Imayoshi said when he started to fall for you and confessed after having sex. He said that you quickly put on your clothes, rejected him as you went on the door and the next day you moved out of your old apartment and shut off your cellphone and has not seen you since. Kagami was furious and thought Imayoshi was using you and should have went after you saying that he robbed you of his innocence then Imayoshi confessed that he wasn't your first time but your first time was a senpai at university. Is this true Kurochin?"

I put down my second can of beer and it currently feels hotter in here, maybe if I take off my brown leather jacket and unbutton the first three buttons of my light pink shirt I would feel cooler, "yes, that is all true Murasakibara-kun," I stated while looking at his purple eyes and scanning over his entire body. Murasakibara-kun is now talking about Akashi-kun search for me but the more words that come between those lips the less I understand. Looking down at the dark wood flooring, I see how long his feet are which makes since he is a big man well everything about Murasakibara-kun is big and long. I wonder if his dick is big and long just like the rest of his body. Damn. I'm thankful I can look like I'm listening to a conversation, I do not know if Murasakibara-kun would be too happy if he noticed that I was staring straight at his crotch and ignoring everything he said. Has he even had a sip of his beer at all? The can just sat there on top of his crotch held in only one of his big hands that covered it completely. His fingers look pretty soft, I wonder what it would be like him entering those long fingers inside me or playing with my nipples roughly. I'm feeling hotter and I can feel my dick twitch with excitement at my lust driven thoughts. If I open two more buttons, he should be able to look inside my shirt and see my nipples right?

"Kurochin," Murasakibara said sounding worried, "are you okay? Did you drink too much?"

It has been almost three weeks since I have sex, why not with Murasakibara-kun? It isn't like I will ever see him again. Now standing in front of Murasakibara-kun I picked up his beer can from his hand and it is still full to the brim and I sat it down on the table. It is now or no telling when I will next have the opportunity to get some well needed pleasure. I seductively sat down in his lap with him in between my thighs and I stared at his lips while licking and biting me own. I moved my head to the right and close to his ear, "Atsushi," I whispered seductively in his ear, "I am not drunk but I am very horny right now and I want you badly."

I could feel his dick twitch at my choice of words, "Kurochin, we shouldn't."

"Atsushi, we should. I'm single, you are single. I want it and it feels like you want it too," I stated while looking straight into his face.

"Kurochin," he began to say until I placed my lips upon his.

He tilted his head to the side as I deepened the kiss and my tongue wander in to meet his, his mouth was warm and tasted very sweet. I can feel his dick starting to get harder as his hands find their way to my ass and began to squeeze and massage my cheeks. Now one of his hands is lingering away leaving a hot trail behind as he travels up my thigh, up my waist, the lower part of my stomach and now in my shirt and his thumb is right below my nipple. I wait for his move as I suck on tongue. His thumb moves up, right directly over my nipple but isn't touching, what a tease. His thumb lightly touches my hardened nipple and moves around my nipple roughly. Without realizing his second hand comes up to my chest with my nipple between his thumb and index finger he slowly squeezes my nipple and gently twists it. As we continued kissing, he began to get rougher with my nipples which feels amazing. I disconnect our mouths and panted right next to his ear asking for more. I whined in the absence of his fingers from my nipples as he pulled me closer and brought his mouth close them where I could feel his hot breath. He licked my nipples one after the other teasingly. My hands wander through his long soft hair until they found his hair tie and removed it letting his fall down. I grabbed a handful of it his hair tightly pulling it back roughly to remove his mouth from my hard and sore nipples. I stood up and unbutton the rest of my shirt and flinging it off to the side and quickly got out of my khaki pants but leaving on my pink briefs. I undressed him beginning with his shirt and my dick twitched as I noticed the huge bugle in his pants. I motion him to sit up a little for me to pull down his pants and his underwear freeing his huge bugle. I licked my lips at I noticed how big and thick he was, the shape of the head and that it was slightly red and the veins that decorated his hardening dick. I can't wait to feel it inside me. I dropped to my knees and wrapped my hand around the base of his dick, all of it couldn't fit in my hands, and I slowly began to move my hands up and down and letting my thumb linger on the tip. After a few jerks I took my hand away and looked him right in the eyes, which were darker than usual and filled with lust. I kept looking at him as I brought out my tongue, my tongue touched the base of his dick and slowly licked up his shaft to the tip, savoring his taste. When my tongue reached the tip I licked it multiple times before looking down and I open my mouth as wide as I could and slowly fit as much of his dick as I could. Deep throating this monster was out of the question but I love the sensation as it twitches in my mouth every time it hits the back of my throat. I can feel his large hand in my hair and he grabs my hair and pulls my head and off his dick. He quickly picks me up, as if I weighed nothing, and carried me into his bedroom and threw me onto his large bed. I laid there seductively waiting for him to make his move, drowning in the lust. He bites his lower lip while looking over me as he pours lube over his hands and says my name in a way that makes my whole body shiver. He climbs on top of me and kisses me deeply as his hands wander to my waist slowly opening them. His hand continues to travel down to my ass, leaving another hotter trail, moving my underwear to side, he teases me as I feel his finger rubbing my entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his finger slowly pushed inside of me and I moaned in delight as it was all inside of me and I could feel my dick leaking pre-cum. He slowly pulls out of me and just about when he is out he quickly pushes back in and almost touches the spot over my prostate which excites me more. When he noticed that I was okay he added a second finger inside of me and began to scissor them deep inside of me close to my prostate. I moaned out in pleasure wanting his fingers to go deeper. I widen my legs as he added a third finger and they went deeper and pressed right into my prostate which made my leak even more pre-cum. He realized he found it and that I was loose enough and removed his fingers. He sits up on his knees just to look at me and he put his hands on my waist and pulled my underwear down which let my dick fling free from the tightness of my briefs. He threw my briefs somewhere onto the floor, I didn't really care where. He pulled my waist close to him and I knew which position he was going to fuck me in. I planted my feet firmly on the bed, one on each side of his waist, and raised myself up on my hands, my elbows bended as if I was about to crab walks and dips. He raised the three fingers that were inside me to his mouth and sucked on them while his other hand had a tight grip on my waist. And I could feel his dick twitch at my entranced while he moaned at my taste.

"Kurochin tastes delicious," he said in a low voice, "is Kurochin ready?"

"Yes, Atsushi," I purred

He placed his second hand on my waist and slowly pushed me down onto his dick, I could feel his dick burning as it pushed inside of me.

"Kurochin is so hot and tight," he panted as he continued to slowly push more inside of me.

I moaned loudly as his dick pressed slowly down and past my prostate around filling full when he stops pushing inside of me, "is it all in?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah, it is all in," he grunted, "wrap your legs around me tightly and sit up."

I did as he said quickly flinging my arms around his neck and panting next to his ear as he twitched inside of me, "I'm ready, fuck me Atsushi."

His dick twitched at words, "with pleasure Kurochin."

His hands grab tighter onto my waist and he lifted me with me as he slowly pulled out until on the head was inside and thrusted back into roughly as he laid me on my back. Before he was all the way in he slowly pulled out again and again roughly back in bring out causing me to moan and my fingers gripped tight into his back. He thrusted faster inside of me but not all the way in and continued to do so as he kissed up my neck and licked my ear lobe, "Kurochin looks so sexy right now and taste so yummy." As he continued to thrust in at the same pace and length he brought his mouth down to my left nipple and began to suck roughly and lightly twisted the nipple between his teeth. I moaned louder in delight as his hands tighten on my waist and he thrusted inside of me at the same but this time much deeper filling me up with his dick. He teased me getting close to the spot I want him to hit the most and he would suddenly pulled out a little bit only to thrust harder inside, just the way I like it, my eyes rolled back and I screamed his name in pleasure. My moans grew louder as he continued to thrust roughly and kept hitting the right spot causing me to see white, "ah, Ats-Atsushi," I slurred as I was lost in complete pleasure, "more."

He rammed back inside of me keeping a steady motion, my fingers dig deeper into his back as I let out a loud moan and my dick twitched as it continue to leak even more.

Still too deep inside of me, he hummed in delight at my reaction with my left nipple still in his mouth and he lifted his mouth from my nipple and gave it rough lick, "so delicious, the other nipple needs to be tasted too." As he brought his mouth on my right nipple and began to suck it rougher than before and he also thrusted harder, deeper and faster into me before than I thought was ever humanly possible. When he twisted my nipple with his teeth he would go deeper and with each suck he thrust harder. Lost in the insane amount pleasure my fingers scraped down his back which I knew would leave deep red scratches. His mouth left my nipple and he grunted as his speed quicken, "Kurochin," he grunted under his breath, "you. Are. So. Tight. And. Hot. You. Are. Leaking. A lot, so lewd… I love it." He said with each thrust.

He slowly pulled all the way out and slammed right into my prostate; my vision was absolutely white as he continue to thrusts into me quick and hard while I cum, "Kurochin insides is twitching," he moaned as his dicked twitched and released his seed deep inside of me filling me. My vision slowly started darken and the last thing I heard his Murasakibara moaning as he filled me to the brim with his seed.

I woke up and at first it appeared to be pitch black but there was a soft light glowing in the bedroom. I think that was the best sex I've ever had and the first time I have cum without them ever touching my dick. A sharp pain risen my waist as I tried to get up and out of under the covers. Murasakibara's arm was wrapped around me and lightly lifted it up. I need to exit quietly before he realizes I'm awake. Now where are my clothes? My eyes scan the room and noticed the time on the clock. It is 5:30AM. I slowly turned around and saw myself in the mirror. I must have passed out last night after Murasakibara-kun climaxed inside of me. He cleaned me up and put me in one of his button down silky pajama tops that was way too big and came down to the middle of my thighs. There are my clothes, they are neatly folded and on top of the dresser. He must have washed my clothes because they currently smell like fresh linen. I slowly undressed out of his clothes and redress into my clothes. I need to slowly exit out of here so I don't want to wake him up. Standing in between the bedroom frame, looking towards the bed I see Murasakibara-kun's sleeping face and smiled while closing the door. Walking towards the door, I put my shoes on and grabbed my bag, the pain in my waist grew more intense as I walked down the stairs and open the door that let out to the shop. I unlocked the shop door and pulled my phone out the front pocket of my bag and saw ten messages from Claude. I opened the shop door and locked it as I walked out. I pressed the call button as I closed the shop door behind me and breathed in fresh air.

"Bonjour Tetsuya," Claude said yawning, "you must have had a passion filled night without moi."

"I did," I said quietly. I could barely speak with my strain voice, "I'll be back shortly and I will tell you all about it."

"I can't wait," he said very cheerfully.

I hanged up and turned facing towards the shop, "Thanks for the meal, Murasakibara Atsushi."


	2. thank you for the ride

His long, golden hair flowed past his shoulders as he twirled a piece of it around his fingers, his light green eyes piercing into mine, seductively bit his lower lip and his eyes rolling in the back of his head and I could see his toes curling underneath the table, "Tetsuya, you were so lucky and got laid beautifully last night. It has been too long since I've been topped. I kind of miss that feeling now."

I open the fridge door and pulled out the orange juice carton and headed towards the cabinet I tried to stretch a little more to reach the cabinet door but the pain from waist, ass and nipples was little but too much now. Claude came behind me and softly kiss my neck as he reached past me and brought down my glass, "Thank you, Claude. How did your night go with, hmmm, what was his name again? I know you have been seeing him for a while."

He leaned back against the counter top, "Oh, the one with the really nice ass? He told me last night that he was madly in love me and wanted a serious, fully-committed, relationship."

"How unfortunate," I said as I brought the glass to my lips, "I pity anyone who falls in love for you. You have some terrible habits of leaving when there are serious feelings involved."

Claude smirked, "it is the same for you, Tetsuya. So, are you going to go?"

"Go where?" I said trying to remember if there is something important that I've forgotten about today.

"The twins' birthday party! I know you haven't been upset about not seeing your friends these past five years but they must have been really worried since you vanished without a trace. It couldn't hurt to go, I will even go with you just in case if Akashi gets violent. We don't even have to stay for the whole party we could go when it is half way over like 4:30 say hello and give gifts to the kids and say that work held us up."

"You just want to see and witness all the drama that will go down first hand," I stated hearing him smirk, "it does sound like a good idea. How many favors can we pull exactly?"

"Hmmm," Claude hummed while thinking and his eyes lit up when he knew what I was trying to do, "we could get all the couples each a week vacation for free, each child a birthday gift and the expecting parents a baby shower gift and still have plenty of favors left."

"You know me so well," I smiled while setting my empty cup down in the sink, "I'm going to take a nap. Before I forget, I'm going to go ahead and add my 100 yen in the jar for the day."

"Someone is confident that they will not have sex with me today," Claude stated adding his own 100 yen to the jar.

"Well I did get fucked so good it could last me a month before my lust drives me crazy again," I said and noticed he rolled his eyes, "I'm going to go get back in the bed, please wake me up at two."

"Oui, Mon Cher," Claude said sweetly as he started to make himself breakfast.

Claude and I have been very close friends and as the years go by the closer we became. At the beginning we only had sex a few times but when we couldn't find anyone who suited our tastes we were fucking like bunnies three times a day, every day. After the twenty-first day, we both discuss that we have sex with each too much and too often, even though we both knew our feelings for each other didn't exceed besides very good friends. We had a mutual decision and came to the agreement of the 100 yen a day jar. Both of us adds 100 yen to the jar and the person who starts the sexual activity is the loser and has to give all the money to the other. It has been a year since the last time Claude and I had sex and eventually we had to buy a much bigger jar than the initial container.

The moment I stepped foot into my bedroom door, I began to fling my clothes off and leaving them on the comfortable, beige carpet floor. I stood naked in front of the mirror looking over my body and seeing if Murasakibara-kun left any scratches, bite marks or a hickey. I turned around and looked over my shoulder to see my back and smiled as I noticed I was mark free. The only thing he left was the bruise on my hips from holding me so tightly. I turned back facing towards the mirror and sat on the floor and spread my legs wide open and saw my hole, which wasn't the first time, I have never seen it look so pink and tender before. Murasakibara-kun did give me what I need, a ravishing quickie. I watched my entrance twitch in agreement. Slowly lifting myself off the floor and whipped back my beds' sheets and climbed into bed. My eyes closed as I slowly drifted to sleep surround by the soft green silk sheets. Hopefully I'll have some sweet dreams.

Claude laid out, naked, in the middle of the bed with an erection standing to full attention, "what do you say, Tetsuya? I scratch your itch you scratch mine. Don't really scratch it though."

"Both of us are naked and very horny, isn't it not clear what we are about to do even after I sucked you off?" I asked while my nails lightly traced the veins on his dick.

"Then get up here and let me give you some T.L.C," he said as he slowly licked his lips.

"TLC?" I asked as I crawled up over him.

"Really, Tetsuya? Michael Jackson song P.Y.T," he stated as he ran his hands over my nipples and gently pinching them.

"Never heard it," I said, "the only thing I want to hear right now is balls your slapping against my ass as you pound inside of accompanied by my moans and your grunts."

"Tetsuya," Claude said too calm for comfort as he hands left my nipples and went straight to my ass pulling the cheeks apart, "look back at the mirror. Do you see how tight your ass is right now? I will fuck you so hard to the point where you can't even move out the bed for a whole day."

I looked back and saw my entrance twitch in excitement at his words, "only just for a full day?"

"Don't stop looking until I tell you or else," he stated rubbing his hand on my ass in circles.

"Or else what?" I asked teasingly.

A devilish smiled curled across his lips when I turned my head and looked at him, "you're going regret that Tetsuya," his hand slapped my ass rough and quick leaving an arousing sting, "now be a good boy and look back at the mirror and watch me fuck you."

I turned my head around and watched as his one hand gripped tight on the cheek he slapped, "such a cute hole you have, Tetsuya," he stated then he slowly pushed his middle finger into my entrance, "just imagine how beautiful it would look with me deep inside it."

As his middle finger continued to push inside me, I felt his warm tongue lick slowly over my hard nips and he flicked it quickly with the tip of his tongue. As his middle finger reached all the way inside me and he began to pull out, he took my entire nipple into his mouth and sucked on it roughly. He pushes his middle finger back in but in a faster pace as his mouths wander over to my other nipple. When he pulled out his middle finger, he added his index and pushed rough and quick inside of me rotating the fingers as he slowly pulled them out, not even a centimeter, before he roughly pushed them back in slightly, rotating to the initial position. He continue to do so until I laid down closer to rub our erections against each other. He removed his mouth from nipples and smiled in delight at my state. He kept doing the same motion at a quicker pace until both of the fingers were out. With the same two fingers, I watch as he pushed them back down inside of me quickly and scissor them slowly while pulling out, I yelped and my rubbed my dick against his harder, as the fingers got closer to exiting the distance between both grew as they stretched me apart. I could barely keep my eyes open, and I watched as his ring finger lined up against my entrance with the other two and before I could blink he thrusted all three of them into rough and quick keeping a steady motion. I moaned and turned my head away. I moaned loudly, more like scream when his free hand firmly landed down on my ass rougher than the first time, " I didn't say that you could stop looking, Tetsuya. You are such a naughty boy breaking all the rules, now be a good little boy and keeping watching until I say otherwise."

I continue to pant out as he thrusts seemed rougher with the stinging sensation from my recently slapped ass cheek. I continued to watch him and I wanted him to fill me with something much thicker but his fingers remained thrusting in and twisting out with a quicken pace. Mostly because of my impatience, I bucked my hips rubbing my erection against much quicker and rougher than before trying to get more friction as I felt that I was close to my orgasm. I watched as my hole greedily sucked in his three fingers over again, I placed my hand onto his chest to stabilize myself.

"Claude," I moaned his name when he suddenly pressed into my prostate, it felt like my whole body was being shocked and the feeling was arousing, "I- g- to- cu-." I couldn't even speak anymore.

"Then cum, let it all out," he as he pressed the same spot again with more intensity and I couldn't even moaned out as I released my semen over his stomach.

"Oh my Tetsuya, you are still hard," he said happily as he removed his fingers from my hole and moved them to stroking my dick, leaving me to watch my empty hole. He placed both of hands on my waist, lifting me up, removing one to place his dick at my entrance, "look at your hole, it looks rather lonely all empty like that. Oh me, oh my. Did it just twitch in agreement? We'll let's not keep your greedy hole waiting any longer." Before I knew it, he slammed his dick inside of me all the way to the hilt and I closed my eyes at the sudden filling and again he firmly slapped my other cheek much harder, rougher causing my body to shudder at the pain quickly turning into pleasure. He grunted, "so tight, Tetsuya. You better open your eyes or I'm going to smack your ass again." He began to thrust at a stronger pace. "One, two, three," he said I slowly open my eyes a bit just to see his hand slap the opposite of my cheeks this time and my eyes rolled back at the impact and I cummed for the second time. "Such a greedy boy you are, Tetsuya," he said as he pulled out of me and I moaned in displeasure, "open your eyes and see how wide you are now, how greedy you are and your cock is still rock hard even after releasing your seed all over me, for the second time." My eyes open slowly fluttering back and forth as I looked at my backside from the mirror, "more," I said under my breath.

He lifted me off him putting me on my hands and knees with me facing towards the mirror, "watch yourself closely as I make you cum over and over again. I won't spank you if your eyes close because you won't be able to handle it," he said as he brought up his index finger to my lips, "I love this lewd expression." Before I could say anything his hands were on my waist tightly and he slammed back into and my hands grabbed at the bed sheets for dear life. I watched my face as tears started to from in my eyes. At a steady, rough pace he rolled his hips into mine and I could hear his balls slapping against my ass refreshing the stings where Claude smacked my ass. He quickened his pace and intensity as his gaze lowered to my backside, he lowered down placing his hands besides mine and I could feel his breathe on my neck as his hips bucked into mine like a wild and without restraint. I moaned at the sudden intensity. I could hear his soft repeated grunts, cursing in between. The sounds of his balls slapping against my sore, tender ass, my moans, his grunts and occasional "fuck," "shit," or "damn," filled the room with a new noise of the headboard repeated to hit the wall and the neighbors knocking, loudly, on the wall; praying it would calm us down. I began to scream his name over again at a sudden pace and could feel my third orgasm ready to explode. With one, hard thrust I cummed all over the sheets and ripped the piece that was in clutched between my hands. "Damn. Tetsuya. You're insides are twitching around me crazily," he said as he dipped his finger my pool of semen, "so much cum, did you take a pill or something?" He brought his finger to his mouth, inserted it, and slowly pulled it out, "You taste so good Tetsuya, here taste," panting I opened my eyes slightly seeing more of my semen on his fingers and open my mouth and sucked on them. Enjoying my own taste. He pulled out of me and sat down next to my pool of fresh semen, his dick still standing hard, his stamina is ridiculous. "Come here, Tetsuya," he purred, "come sit on daddy's lap, face towards the mirror." I did as he said and watched as his hands travel down from waist to my thighs and stopped under my knees. He lifted me up, holding me where his hands stopped, and slammed me down onto his hard dick at an intense pace, I could see myself moaning; him muttering into my ear and grunting. I watched, rather closely, as he filled inside of me. I could see not only my entrance swallowing his dick, like it was a need for survival, but my dick shuddering and leaking. Everything was inaudible, I was drowning in pleasure of each orgasm, his grunts, the neighbors' discomfort, my moans, the smell of sex, the fresh sting from the spankings I received. Before I knew, I cummed for the fourth time yelling his name and hearing him curse as my semen flew across and landed on the mirror, I could feel Claude finally releasing inside of me. As he slowly pulled out of me, "Tetsuya, you are so sexy. Your moans, the way you would scream my name, how your toes curled when I pressed right here, ooh and how I could forget this spot that had you trembling in my hold. Look, Tetsuya, look at your beautiful hole." I opened my eyes to see our dicks are finally soft, thankfully I couldn't take any more of this, and my gaze reached down to my hole and it was still twitching and I could see Claude's seed slowly seeping out of me. "I bet the neighbors know my name, the way you screaming, cursing, moaning. Bet the neighbors know my name, they be stressin' while we fuckin'." He sang with delight.

"I'm pretty sure that is not how the lyrics go," I said as my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up suddenly, feeling a rough pressure, I looked around and saw the sheets were on the floor and Claude was sitting in between legs sucking on my dick. He looked up and saw I was awake and removed his mouth from my hardening member, "did you sleep well Tetsuya?"

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked rubbing my eyes, "what time is it? And the money in the jar is mine."

"I was waking you up, Mon Cher, it is two o'clock right on the dot," he said smiling up at me like he has achieved something great, "I saw your tent in the sheets and I couldn't resist your morning glory. What did you dream about? Murasakibara-kun?"

Before I could respond he was back sucking my dick, "no, I dreamed about the first time we had sex for some reason," my hands went straight towards in his hair as I pushed his head further down, rutting my hips, I hit the back of this throat released my cum inside of him.

"It has been a year and you're semen still taste sweet," he said after licking his lips, "Ahh, honestly, I don't think I will ever forget the first time I filled your beautiful hole. Also, how you couldn't barely move out of the bed for week. Since I've already lost the money in the jar. I should enjoy you."

"We won't have time," I said sitting up, "we have to pick up the presents and I have to get ready."

He pushed me down, "already done and don't worry this will be quick," he held up an anal bead vibrator, "this is going to be our secret guest at the birthday party today."

I hit him upside his head, "you idiot, there is going to be children there!"

He chuckled, "don't worry I'm only going to turn it on when they aren't around," he said as he spread my legs wide, "I promise, Tetsuya."

"Fine," I grumbled, "go ahead."

He slowly pushed the anal beads inside of me one by one, examining how tender my hole was, until nothing was left but the string, "now go take a cold shower and wear the clothes I picked out for you today. Don't take too long, my sweet Tetsuya."

After a standing under the cold water, adjusting to the new tenant in my tender ass and I saw my penis go soft, I turned on the hot water which was rather relaxing. I stepped out on the moss bathroom mat and reached out for the towel rack, pulling it off. I dried off my body and use the towel to wrap around my wet hair. I stepped back in the bedroom, seeing my bed was neatly remade and clothes laid on top of it. He laid out my white cargo pants, my soft orange polo button down, brown briefs, a dark brown Italian leather woven belt, the wrist band that matched the belt, my dark brown Sperry's and the Polo 4 cologne. I got dressed and Claude walked in while I rolled the sleeves of my shirt to my elbow.

He whistled, "Damn, I knew that would look good on you."

I looked at him taking in his outfit which was similar to mine besides he had on a light blue cropped pants, a white polo button down that was also rolled to his elbows, light brown Italian leather woven belt and matching wrist band and light brown Sperry's and I could smell the Polo 1 cologne as he approached me with a towel in his hands, "it is crazy how long your hair is now," I said as he sat me down and wrapped the towel around me and started to do my hair.

"You know the only condition when I would finally cut my hair," he said styling my hair for me, "I'm surprised you haven't asked for a trim, it is getting longer in the front."

"What hairstyle will I have today?" I asked looking up at him.

"Hmm," he stated looking me through the mirror, "I'm thinking a pompadour would look rather nice with your outfit today. Don't you? How is your tender ass? Do you think you are going to make it?"

"If you say so I think a pompadour is okay," and I rolled my eyes at his question, "how do you think it feels have a sex toy up your tender ass the day after it was rammed into."

He smirked, "I haven't had the pleasure, Tetsuya. Want to tell me about?"

"It is like an itch that I can't scratch but after a while I forget it is even there," I said watching him style my hair, "what time is it?"

"Hmm it is 3:30, I looked up directions and it will take us an hour to get there. We will be right on schedule," he said full of excitement, "and I'm done! How does it look?"

"Great," I said taking the towel, "let's go."

"D'Accord, Mon Cher," Claude singed as walking behind me.

As soon as we pulled out the driveway, Claude hooked up his phone to the radio by Bluetooth, "you still haven't heard P.Y.T by Michael Jackson, right?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure," I said while putting on my sunglasses.

"There is a first time for everything," he pressed play and started to sing the song and dance while driving.

Someone, please, kill me.

"I want to love you P.Y.T, pretty young thang, you need some loving TLC, tender love and care," Claude sing putting a lot of emotion into his performance, "sing with me, Tetsuya!"

Can anyone hear my pleas? Please. Strike Claude Babineaux down now or take me instead.

We pulled into Kiyoshi-kun's drive way exactly at 4:30 and we both saw their confused reactions not knowing who was in the very limited, Pagani Zonda Cinq, they couldn't see inside because Claude got the windows tinted.

"You ready to go razzle and dazzle them?" he said flashing his million dollar smile and he leaned over and whispered a plan into my ear.

I chuckled deeply, "you are so petty Claude, I swear; however, you are right it would be an interesting reaction."

"Let's go, sweetheart, I'll be the ultimate gentlemen," he said he gotten on the car and I could see all of their looks trying to figure out who was this foreigner. He walked over to my side and open the door, "here you go my dear," he cooed sweetly and took my hand in his as we walked over to the fence gate and he opened it for me.

"Kuro-chan! You came!" Takeshi-kun yelled running over to me with a stick in his hand, "Tamo-chan it is Kuro-chan!"

"Kuro-chan," Tamotsu screamed running towards me, I bended down and gave them both a hug.

"Happy birthday Tamotsu-kun and Takeshi-kun," Claude and I said in unison.

My former friends gathered around muttering to themselves and I heard my name a couple of times, "who the hell is this?" Takeshi-kun asked pointing at Claude.

"I'm Claude" he bended down right next to me, "I'm Kuro-chan's lover."

"Ahh," the twins said together I don't think they even know what a lover is, "Clau-chan! You and Kuro-chan are late. We already had the cake and opened the gifts."

"Sorry guys," I said smiling at them, "work had us very busy today, and you grabbed the gifts before we left right, dear?"

I could see the satisfaction in his face, "Yeah, I did. I left them in trunk. Give me a moment."

I stood back up with him and watched the twins dance at the word gifts.

"Who the hell do you think you are Tetsuya, haven't talked to us in five years and you just show up out of nowhere like you have been here this entire fucking time," Akashi-kun said coldly and I could feel his two-toned eye color attempt to stare daggers at me, "where the hell have you been? And who the hell is that?"

"I don't think I am no one else, I'm only Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi-kun," I said staring right at him not afraid, "Honestly, it isn't any of your damn business where I have been, what I have done and I know you heard Claude say he was my lover."

They all looked shocked at my words, even Akashi-kun stood their flabbergasted; however, the best expression was Murasakibara-kun's when he heard me call Claude, my lover.

"Is everything alright?" Claude asked standing right next to me both hands filled with presents.

The twins eyes light up, "are all those for us."

I chuckled, "no not all of them. Kuro-chan hasn't been around for a long time so we saw it to be fair to give everyone else a gift as well."

Claude slowly set the bags down, looking at the name tag and handed them to me one by one, "this is for you Tomatsu-kun, here is your gift Takeshi-kun, there also is a gift for Emi-kun, Nana-kun has a gift too and last but not least we have a gift for masayoshi-kun." The children slowly approached us as they took their gift bags and said thanks and their eyes lit up and when the peeked inside.

"We also got gifts for the married couples," Claude said holding out the envelopes, "it is a free, one week stay at any of the listed resorts of your choice and when you have time to go. Instructions are also in here."

One by one Claude handed me the envelopes, "Hyuuga-kun, Kiyoshi-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midomoria-kun, Akashi-kun and Riko-kun. I also would like to say congratulations on all of you all marriages and family life."

They all filed in front of me shocked at what was going on and then finally Claude's phone ring, "excuse me, I have to take this call. It is work."

"Tetsu, is that really you?" Aomine-kun said.

"Who else would it be, Aomine-kun?" I said smiling towards him.

"You just look and act different, Kurocchi." Kise said agreeing with Aomine-kun.

"Well that does happen when one wants to have a change in their life," I said, "I moved away from Tokyo, cut my hair, changed my number, got an amazing job, Claude and I both started on the first day which is how we met, I traveled around the world, I was in America for a while on vacation. We lived in France for a year, Italy for six months and I can't remember everywhere else. We only recently moved back to Japan six months ago."

"Do you know how worried we all were Kuroko?" Kagami-kun asked, "Akashi was right to get mad when you show up out of nowhere like you didn't disappeared without a trace."

"You guys are okay though Kagami-kun," I said feeling Claude's hand slip into mine, "you all got married and starting families and it looks like you have been living a very happy life."

"Tetsuya," Claude said firmly.

I sighed, "Look I'm sorry I vanish without a trace, we found out about the twins birthday yesterday when I ran into Kiyoshi-kun, but he didn't mention it to Akashi because he knew I would show up and probably wanted to surprise everyone."

They all looked like they understand and I looked down when I felt a tug on pants, "Tamo-tan made sure to save a piece of bunny cake for Kuro-chan, since Tamo-tan and Take-tan ate all of yours yesterday without sharing, it is over there by dessert-sensei. But there is only one piece and none for Clau-chan."

"Thank you, Tamo-tan," Claude smiled sweetly, "I'll just eat whatever Kuro-chan leaves me. I'll wait right here, Tetsuya, with your friends and ask them to tell me all of the embarrassing stories that I know you have been holding out from me."

"Okay," I said as I walked away headed towards Murasakibara-kun and I could hear Claude already making all the adults laugh, probably telling them the embarrassing story that happen in Italy.

"Hmmm," Murasakibara-kun sneered looking down at me, "what do you want, Kurochin."

"Tomatsu said there was a slice of bunny cake here for me, Murasakibara-kun," I said as I looked up at him.

"Ahh I already moved that inside," he said walking towards the house, "follow me."

He was quiet and didn't utter a word after saying the house greeting when we reached into the kitchen he pushed me up against the wall, "Kurochin."

I blinked up at him, "yes, Murasakibara-kun?" I asked feeling the small vibration of the anal beads inside me.

"Who the hell was that? Last night you said you were single," he said looking down at me with a piercing gaze, "and you left this morning without a word or note. Don't tell me you lied and used me to cheat on him, Kurochin."

"I am single, Murasakibara-kun." I responded.

"Then why did he call you his lover?" He asked becoming impatient, "hmm, Kurochin?"

"We did meet at work on both of our first days and became fast friends, three years down the road we started a sexual relationship with no strings attached. That relationship hasn't resumed in over a year. Claude just likes to mess with people because he gets a satisfaction from peoples' reaction." I could feel the intensity of the anal beads. Damn you, Claude Babineaux.

"Why would you go along with that Kurochin?" he asked pressing closer towards me.

"Because," I suddenly stopped when vibrations reached max, "the reactions were quite hilarious."

"Are you okay, Kurochin?" he asked noticing the weakening in my voice.

I shook my head, grapping hold onto his shirt tightly, feeling the pleasure rush through my body, "Atsushi."

"You're horny now?" he asked flabbergasted, "this isn't the right place and-"

"Atsushi. Take me to the nearest restroom now," I could barely hold my composure and didn't care what else he had to say.

I followed him into the nearest room and he locked the door behind him. I unbutton my pants and pulled my underwear down with them, I bend over placing my hands on the sink and my ass in the air, "Atsushi. Please. Take it out. Please."

I could see his eyes widen as he see the string of the anal beads hanging from out my ass, "why? Did you?"

"I told Claude about last night and he put this in after I woke up from a nap and I should have known he would have turned it on when I was alone with you," I said quickly.

"Okay, Kurochin," he licked his lips while looking at my hole.

"Don't stare at it," I barked and looking away from his face.

"Why?" he asked while rubbing around my entrance, "it looks happy to see me."

"Just hurry," I whimpered.

I felt a tug on the string lightly, slowly pulling it out and he watched as the bead made it way outside, "Kurochin, here. Bite on this to muffle your moans. Don't worry it is clean." He put the hand towel in my mouth. Leaning over me he place his left hand on my left nipple, tenderly rubbing the raw and hardened bud. With his free hand he grabbed the string and started to pull, looking at me the entire time, until the second bead came out. Eight more to go. He let go of the string and quickly brought his hand to me lonely nipple. With both hands, he slowly pulled my nipples, in between the thumb and index finger, at the end of the bud he gave a rough squeeze. He repeated the same action on my left nipple as his right hand wander back down to the vibrating anal beads and roughly pulled out the third, fourth and stopped halfway on the fifth. His right hand came back up to my chest and he twisted my buds roughly. He suddenly removed both of his hands, "if you enjoy it so much, Kurochin, you should play with your own nipples." I glared at him through the mirror for his sudden suggestion. My face flush as my tender nipples kept rubbing against the material of my shirt, but it isn't enough. I could hear him smirk as he watch me removed my hands from the sink and raised them to my chest and began to tug and twist my needy buds.

"You are so lewd, Kurochin," he said slowly in my ear, "do you like being watch so closely?"

He looked at me and started to rub my ass in his large hands, looking for any sign that answer his question, "ah, I think I will take that as a yes, your face is flushing more, so cute, Kurochin." His hands made their way back to the anal beads and he finally finished pulling out the fifth one and then stopped, "say Kurochin, you can push out the rest right? I'll stand back and watch." Before I could shake my head in disapproval he was already standing up against the wall and looked at me getting impatient, "better hurry, Kurochin, before they come looking for us. Don't stop playing with your nipples, I know you like it when they get attention."

I lean down more across the sink, spreading my legs wider so he could get a better look. I started to push softly to get the sixth bead out and I felt it close to my entrance and I push harder, enjoying the pleasure of him watching me. The sixth bead was almost out and I grunted and pushed as hard as I could, which was too hard because not only did the sixth one came out, but the seventh, the eighth, the ninth and I cum onto the floor. Only one more left.

I heard him click his tongue and I felt his hands on my rear, "times up, Kurochin," he said as he pushed them back inside of me, "look at the mess you made," before I could protest he took the towel out my mouth which was damped from my drool, "be quiet, Kurochin they might hear you." He picked me up and put on my briefs and white pants and put my Sperry's back on my feet and cleaned up my semen, "come, Kurochin." We headed back into the kitchen, "sit down and eat," he put the bunny cake in front of me and when I sat all the way down the anal beads pushed deeper inside of me, "wait here, I'll be back Kurochin."

I picked up the fork and looked down at the cake. What the fuck just happened? There was only one more bead and then he pushed them back inside. Suddenly the vibrations of the beads stopped and I saw Murasakibara-kun walk back in with Kagami-kun behind him.

"That was a very funny joke, Kuroko," Kagami stared at me, "making us think he was your lover."

"It was all my idea," Claude said smiling as he walked in with a sleeping Takeshi-kun in his arms, "I told them about my mean joke because Takeshi-kun said he would fight you for my love."

Kagami started to laugh, "Then Tomatsu-tan said he would marry Kuroko so he wouldn't be lonely. Kiyoshi's kids are a mess."

"No what was a mess was Akashi's face when Kuroko retorted back at him and used foul language," Makota mocked following behind Claude with a sleeping Tomatsu-kun clinging on to him, "never thought you would have the guts."

"Where is everyone else?" I asked in the middle of eating and Makota came and took the sleepy Takeshi from Claude.

"They already left, Kurochin." Murasakibara-kun said while packaging the rest of the cake, "aren't you supposed to be helping Kiyoshi clean up, Kagami?"

He sighed, "Yeah, then I will have to clean up when I get to the apartment. I'm pretty sure he left out the packages of condoms laying out everywhere. Oh right, Kuroko, next Friday is our weekly night out and you are coming. Akashi already told, well he had to ask, Claude to make sure your ass is there."

"Claude," I began to say before he put his index finger to my lips and smiled at me.

"Tetsuya," he said cheerfully, "I have to leave for an," he paused for a really long time searching for the right word, "I have an appointment that I need to get to go to. Murasakibara offered to give you a ride home. I will see you later, Tetsuya." Before I could retort he was already walking away. He turned around and winked at me before disappearing from my sight.

"I have to help Kiyoshi and Kagami then we will leave, Kurochin," Murasakibara said as he walked away.

I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Claude: Where is the remote?!

He quickly responded: He asked for me to give it to him. Have fun, Tetsuya ;) 3 you lucky dog.

Before I knew it what I sent: If you want to be fucked so bad you should have shoved the toy up your ass and seduce him yourself. _

He responded: But I feel like fucking today.

Seriously? I shook my head and didn't even respond and slipped the phone back into my pocket. I looked up to see Makota walking in the kitchen, "I have a question for you Tetsuya."

Before I responded I thought of what he could possibly ask me, "If it is about me having sex with Imayoshi, then yes it is true."

"It is freaky as hell how you can read people," he grimaced, "so how was it?"

"He is the most sadistic person that I have ever had sex with so far," I said recalling all those years ago.

"So far? So you have had sex with other people?" He said with pure curiosity.

"Yeah, the second sadistic person I know is defiantly Claude." I answered truthfully.

"You two did have sex? Do you like him?" he said as he walked to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

"It was just sex, amazing, but just us taking care of our lust," I said, "but we did a lot too often and we took a break from having sex with each other and haven't had sex with each other for year; however, he did suck me off today while I was asleep saying he couldn't resist my 'little' tent."

He spit out water when I told him briefly about what happen today, "do you prefer sadistic partners?"

"Hmm," I began and gave it a serious thought, "yes since they do give me the most pleasure, there is nothing like being held down while they ravage you."

"That is totally true," Makota said blushing slightly, "sorry for asking you all of these questions. It is nice to talk to someone about these things who hasn't slept with only one person."

"Are you unsatisfied?" I asked curious.

"Fuck no," he responded rolling his eyes, "Never gets old with Kiyoshi. I swear his brain only works properly for basketball and sex and speak of the idiot and he will come."

"Ahh," Kiyoshi said walking in with gifts in hands and Murasakibara and Kagami following behind him, "thank you for coming today, Kuroko-kun and thanks for the vacation gift! There was a resort on the list where I wanted to take to Makota."

Makota blushed, "shut up."

Kiyoshi put down the gifts on the counter and stepped behind Makota putting his hands on his waist and pulling him in close, "what was that? Oh well, I was thinking of having more children even though raising them would rough but making them would be worth it."

Makota elbowed Kiyoshi deep in his stomach, his whole face turning red, "you fucking idiot," he spat while storming off.

Kagami laughed, "Hopefully you will all be one piece next time I see you Kiyoshi-senpai. I'll see you guys later, I have a little beast that I got to control."

"We are leaving as well, Kiyoshi," Murasakibara said.

"Good-bye Kagami, Kuroko and Murasakibara," he said showing us out and after he close the door I heard him calling out for his lover.

After what seemed like forever in the car ride the silence became extremely comfortable, I looked at him several times and he looked like he was about to say something but kept his jaw clenched tight. His jaw wasn't the only thing that was tight, but the black t-shirt that showed off his biceps and I feel a sudden urge to mark all over his body. I looked down at his crotched and sadly saw no bulge in his pants.

"Kurochin," he said sternly, "it is rude to stare."

"You looked like you had something to say," I said looking away out the window, "I was just waiting but you never spoke a word until now."

"Hmm," he said thinking while his fingers tapped the top of the steering wheel, "I do have something to say, well, to ask."

"Then ask I'll answer," I said than I felt jolt in my rear and I glared to see him tossing the remote in the air and the suddenly catch it in his large hand, then sudden realization hit me, "so it is going to be a game huh?"

"I'll ask a question and you will answer, if you don't then I will turn this up a notch," he said as he looked at me for a moment, "and you can ask your questions as well."

Questions, what questions do I have to ask him? "Okay, Murasakibara-kun."

"How many men have you slept with?" he asked still tossing the remote in the air.

"I don't know," I said and saw as went to go turn the knob, "I don't keep count of those things- more than ten. How is your back? I know I scratched you pretty deep."

"Woke up and a few were bleeding but not too bad," he said, "Why did you leave this morning?"

"Why would I stay?" I rolled my eyes and felt a slight tingling in my rear, "why would you want me to stay?"

He ignored my question, "why do you live with Claude?"

"We can help each other with work and the company is entertaining," I said remember the memories we have shared together, "why did you want me to stay?"

"Because I wanted to make you breakfast and serve it to you in bed, I was really concerned for your health," he stated as he looked at me then back at the road, "what is your work?"

I crossed my arms and stared at the window. It isn't that I was ashamed of being a writer I just knew the mess it would end up because my first book was about him because secretly Murasakibara-kun was my first love. He turned the dial up a notch and I feel my buds getting hard against the shirt, "how long have you had your bakery?"

Again he ignored me, "what do you do for a living, Tetsuya?" he asked sternly his finger ready to turn the remote up another notch.

"I write," I responded, "your bakery?"

"I have had it for three years," he paused which seemed like a long time, "How long will you stay in Japan?"

"I don't know, as long as I feel like it honestly," I answered truthfully, "I haven't thought about leaving recently though. Do you miss Himuro-kun?"

"Yes, I do," he said and I could tell he looked hurt, "but as long as he is happy I don't really care. Is there anyone you like now or the past five years?"

I let out a laugh, "no there isn't any one. Why do you ask?"

"Will you go out with me?" he said and he looked at me seriously while we stopped at a red light.

Without thinking I responded, "No, I will not. However, if you are ever lonely I wouldn't mind keeping you company."

He turn towards the road when the light turn green and didn't say anything for a while; however, the buzzing is becoming a teasing nuisance. I looked over him again and dislike the fact that my pants are the only one with a bugle, I leaned over and unzip his pants enjoying the sound it made.

"Kurochin," Murasakibara-kun said almost about to reject me.

"Just shut up and drive, Atsushi," I responded purring his name and I pulled out my prize and slowly start to pump in both of my hands. I pump him faster and ran my thumbs over his slit, slightly tugging it, earning a grunt from him. I removed one and continued to stroke at a stronger pace while I brought my tongue out and licked up his shaft and sucked slowly and took the time to suck on the veins that appear. I knew he suddenly turned the knob on the remote to max and I felt it vibrating intensely on my tender walls, I moaned out with his dick in my mouth and he responded with another grunt. Being satisfied with how wet he was with my saliva, I removed my mouth from his member and continue to pump it with my hand as my mouth took in his ball and sucked on it tenderly.

"Kurochin," he grunted again. I stopped sucking to bring the other lonely ball in my mouth and sucked on them both roughly.

I felt his hands in my hair, ruining Claude's work, and he lifted my head and moved it to where my mouth was hovering his dick. He pressed my hand down gently and I gladly took much of him as I could in my mouth before he pushed down even more where I could feel this monster going into my throat. I moan in pleasure at the sudden roughness he was showing and I continue to hum in pleasure as I noticed the vibrations was making him crazy. He held down my head tighter and he released his seed in my throat and I heard him, under his breath, murmur Tatsuya.

I looked up at him, I wiped the semen that slid down my chin and then licked my finger clean. I see why he asked me out so suddenly, Tatsuya huh, like I would be a replacement for Himuro Tatsuya. I could feel the anger boiling up inside, "Murasakibara-kun the remote." He handed me the remote without saying a word, I turned it off and was happy when the violent vibrations inside slowly calmed down and ceased to stop.

"We are here, Kurochin." He said as I looked out to see my house.

"Thank you Murasakibara-kun for the ride," I said as I began to open the door.

"I will see you again right?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Is it me you really want to see or Himuro-kun?" I asked then shut the door without waiting for a response. I walked into my house without even looking back at him. As soon as I entered I stripped off my pants and underwear and open my legs and pulled out the troublesome anal beads. I lean back against the door and brought my knees close to my body, holding them tight with my arms. I sat there silently, trying not to think, before the tears came because I realized I will never have the one I desire. I pulled out my phone searching for Claude's name and it became harder to type as my tears covered the screen and blurred my vision.

K.T: Claude, come home.

C.B.: I'll be there my sweet Tetsuya.


	3. thank you for saving me

There is so much that I want to say to him, so much that I want to ask. Am I too afraid of the answer, afraid of the rejection and afraid of you my worst nightmares become reality? I can't even stop crying as the memories flood back from all those five years ago and it is still the same salty tears and the same ache in my heart. I'm still longing for him and he still has me dangling at the bottom of a string and I end up broken hearted- nothing has changed at all. No, I have changed and even though my heart still aches I can still bounce back like it never happened. I'll just sit here and wait for Claude. Wait for Claude, I will wait for my dear like a good boy.

The door slammed open, "Claude?" I said teary eyes looking up.

"Kurochin," he stood towering over me reaching out towards me.

"No!" I screamed and batted his hand away and try to crawl away.

"I never said Muro-chin's name, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara-kun said slowly following behind me.

"Yes, you did," I spat, "you said Tatsuya."

"I have never ever called him Tatsuya," he walked past me and stopped in front of me and crouched down, "you could never replace Muro-chin."

Without even asking my worst fears came to light, "I know that."

"How could you?" he said sweetly why gently wiping away my tears.

"Thank you for reminding me why I left, Murasakibara-kun," I barked, "thanks for reminding me of the confusion for my feelings for you, believing that you liked me and wanted to be with me. Thanks for the reminder, that I am nothing to you but a slut that would come to your ever beck a call. Thanks for the reminder of what a truly aching heart feels, unrequited love is really a disease."

He looked at me shocked, "Kurochin, you didn't let me finish."

"I do not want to hear any sweet words you have to say to make me feel better!" I shouted as I pushed his hands away then beat my hands against his chest with all the strength that I can muster, "I don't even want to hear a word you have to say because I'm so angry and pissed at you. Let me ask you some questions, how could you even question who my first time was with when you already knew the answer or did you forget how you texted me constantly on your trip with your precious Himuro Tatsuya, how you came home a day early because you so desperately wanted to see me, how I came running over to your dark apartment and you didn't even say a word just moaned and grunt while we made love or how the next day I came by and saw you there kissing him after those lips were all over my body the night before and then you had the audacity to ask if something was wrong? If you forgotten well then fuck you, Murasakibara Atsushi, because I will never forget the sweet bliss of my heart fluttering just for it to crumble as it turned into dust in a matter of seconds."

He looked at me confused, he really did forget, "Tetsuya, what are you talking about? Our first time having sex,"

"April 5th, 2022," I barked, "over five years ago."

"No Tetsuya," he shook his head trying to embrace me, "Tetsuya, I didn't come back until the 6th, I couldn't have come back a day before because of the airlines. I didn't even have my phone at all during the vacation, I couldn't even find it even though I looked in all of the places that I could think of in my apartment and I decided just to leave it."

My fist stopped pounding at his chest, slowly dropping as my tears clouded my eyes, my anger clouded my mind and my thoughts clouded my heart. I attempted to crawl past him but I failed and ended up in his tight embrace, "no, no, no," I sobbed as sudden realization hit me, "If that wasn't you that night than…" That's when I realized who and how stupid I was to fall for a trap.

"Give me a name," Murasakibara-kun demanded clutching tightly onto me, "Tetsuya, give me his fucking name and I will crush him until there is nothing left. I will crush anyone that dare to manipulate you or to even hurt you. Tetsuya, I want the bastard's name!"

I chocked back on my tears trying to say the words, "the day I saw you two, in front your apartment door, I ran away in tears and then I ran into your cousin who asked what was wrong and he treated me to a vanilla milkshake, the last one I've had in all these years. I was just crush, I didn't want to feel or to think I just wanted the pain in my heart to go away and the thoughts in my mind to vanish. He took me to a hotel, and I wish I would have realized how similar it felt, the way he grunted and the way he held me was much similar to my first night… I thought maybe since you were cousins maybe the way you guys had sex was hard wired into your DNA. I'm so stupid, I didn't know it was him, I didn't know it was Murasakibara Hideo."

Shaking in his arms, I could feel the tension growing around him as I gave him the name he wanted. His arms came around me tightly as he moved off of his knees and sat down on his rear, pulling me into his lap close to his chest to where I could hear his heart beat, beat a song of murder and mayhem. He gently rocked back as he placed gentle kisses on my cheeks to stop my tears as I softly sobbed.

"Tetsuya, when will Claude be home?" he demanded.

"I texted him before you came in and he said he will be here soon, why?" I softly inquired not wanting to move.

"I don't want to leave you alone right now," he kissed the top of my forehead, "could you reach into my left pocket and take whatever sweet is in there out."

I did as he asked and pulled out a cherry flavored lollipop, he open his mouth wide and I removed the wrapper and place it into his mouth, "then stay with me."

He moved the lollipop to the side, "Tetsuya," he said sternly, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore and I'll be damned if I let that bastard go without getting every bone in his body crushed for hurting someone so dear to me."

This is what it would have been like if we dated from the beginning from all the doubt that question my mind, the pain in my heart or whatever trouble my soul. I always imagine this is what it would have been like, me curled up in his lap, up against his broad chest that radiates warmth while he is holding me tightly like his favorite brand of chips or better yet like his last piece of Pocky. Even while comforting me from whatever troubles me, he would be seriously thinking about eliminating that factor- no matter what it is or who it is. I wouldn't be surprise if that idiot became pissed at the weather from me catching a cold or maybe he would scold me for not taking proper care of my body. Who knows by now we probably would have had the most children out of our group, maybe four, all of them boys and I could be currently pregnant with the fifth. We would have made our own little basketball team, maybe, I would have had a sixth child. Even if that was the case, I know we would love our kids the same amount.

"What are you thinking about?" I said growing sleepy, "tell me, I want to know what is going through that brain of yours."

He sighed, "If I want to give Makochin a call to see if he is up for some bloodshed or to just handle it all by myself."

I chuckled, "like you could get him out of the house with the way Kiyoshi sticks to him."

He clicked his tongue, "Kiyoshi would let him, and hell might even volunteer and bring their trouble making son, Takeshi, with them."

I responded softly breathing in his scent and the smell of the cherry lollipop, "he is only two, Atsushi."

"Do you want to know how old Makochin was when he had his first fight?" he asked not waiting for an answer, "I love the way you say my name. It is kind of distracting me from my rage."

"Tetsuya, I'm home and I have a surprise," I heard a familiar voice shout and a familiar set of paws clatter and whine, "what happen?"

"A sudden realization," I responded as Nigou came and licked my salty face, "I'm glad to see you are okay, I missed you."

Murasakibara-kun gently lifted me up and out of his lap, "where is your bedroom?"

I instructed him to my private quarters and he sat me down on the edge of the bed as he turned around rummaging through my draws, "my underwear is in the middle right draw." I watched as he opened it and grabbed the first and blushed as he saw, No Chance, written on the back. He tossed them on the ground and grabbed the next pair he touched and the blush intensified as he pulled out a purple lace pair of women's panties from Victoria secret with the tag still on it, I was drunk and there was sale. He held them up to me, I could tell he wanted an explanation but when he saw the tag he knew they went unused and he raised an eyebrow and I could tell he was trying to imagine what I would look like with them on. He gently put those back in the draw and then pulled out a regular pair of black briefs. I lifted up as he redressed me and he tucked me into my bed, "I'll call you, I promise," he kissed me tenderly on the lips and I watched him he walk out my bedroom door with Claude following him in tow, wanting to know what the hell happen but he probably knows, Nigou jumped into the bed and curled next to me, I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up, Nigou still beside me, from a loud grumble from my tummy. I looked over at the clock on my night stand and it read 2:05AM. I lifted up and slowly got out of the bed, heading to my dresser as Nigou came beside me. I pulled out a black t-shirt and a grey pair of sweatpants and headed to see if Claude was in his room. I knocked before I opened the door and to my surprise he wasn't there. I went to look for my phone, it must have been in living room. I found my phone on the coffee table and saw Claude's right beside it along with a note, 'if it isn't too late by the time you read this use the money in the jar to buy you something to eat', I picked up my phone and realized I had unread messages and one miss call from two different unknown numbers. I unlocked my phone and discovered that the messages were from Makoto-kun, having a gut feeling that Murasakibara-kun pulled him along to go give mayhem somewhere in japan.

K.M: So happy when your boyfriend, don't know if he really is but fuck it, gave me a call about somebody who needed to be crush. Happier when he told me the reason and glad that I even had to hold Kiyoshi back for a change and that he lost his temper and told me to break his knee for him, well he didn't actually say that but it has been awhile since I've heard the snapping of bones. Is it bad that I just got excited? Fuck it- don't really care.

K.M: Tomatsu and Takeshi send their love to you as well.

K.M: Claude is fucking hilarious, I'm enjoying seeing the rage burning in his eyes.

K.M: Arrived at the bastard's house. I'll send you pictures of our masterpiece.

K.M: The fucking twerp isn't even here, folks said he was on a business outside of the country. Why does everyone in this family have fucking purple hair, purple eyes and are too damn tall.

K.M: Claude bought us plane tickets. Don't know when we will get back. Won't have service. Will you pick up the twins from daycare? Please contact Teppei tomorrow and give them my love.

K.M: wait- give the twins my love. When Teppei asks where is his tell him I said, 'not in this lifetime.' Claude said to make sure to eat.

K.T: Hey Kuroko, Makoto just texted me 333 call me tomorrow okay? Thanks for agreeing to pick up the kids from daycare ^_^

Thanks for volunteering me, Makoto-kun. I went to the garage to grab Nigou's dog food and put some fresh in his dog bowl along with some fresh water. He came over and began to eat as I walked over to the fridge to see what I could reheat or if there was anything to simple to cook. The only places with food that are open this late is convenience stores and the nearest one is too far for me to walk to, honestly. I open a cupboard to find packages of ramen, next mission is to find a pot. Claude does mostly, well, all of the cooking, which I offered to take turns but he insisted that cooking is for him what basketball is to me. I poured water in the pot and set it onto the stove top, waiting for the water to boil I wander into our workroom and to my desk, to the side were fan letters that I've yet to send a response. Claude thought it was rather silly to hand write a response for each fan, he usually response to every one out of ten letters and it is an automatic template that he prints out on a fancy stationary. I on the other hand value and treasure my letters because my fans took their time to hand write and sometimes even drawings has more value than anything. I grabbed my stationary and pencil and pens and headed back into the kitchen, I climbed up on the barstool and pull out the first letter.

 _Claude Ecrie,_

 _I've been a fan of your works; however, I've never read your debut book. I bought it today and read the entire novel, neglecting my classes and homework, and I immediately grabbed the nearest piece of paper and writing utensil that I could find. As you can tell from the glittering pink words and the fact that I wrote on the back of my notes from class your novel, Purple Light, had me entrapped from the beginning and I am moved to tears as I held onto every single word. I don't even know why I didn't read it when Purple Light helped your name raise to charts dramatically. I think I never bother reading your works before a certain time because your writing style change and I assumed it change because you found a way to deal with your unrequited love, right? Your unrequited love feels a lot similar to my very own. But, there is hope because I and my unrequited love are together and I've never been happier than I am today. Even though he might be pissed because I spent the entire day reading a book instead of spoiling him, but he can get over it. Our love became unrequited on both sides because of assumptions that was made. We both longed for each other in the beginning but we both believed, maybe it was because of fear of rejection, that the other would never feel the same way and threw our feelings to the side and dated different people. But recent events from a drunken night, I confessed remembering my words and embarrassment the next day. Just a word of advice, you would regret not going through not knowing how the one you love will respond. It kind of makes sense of how your recent books is a different style than before. The older were written based upon your fear and heartache, the recent ones are based on your detachment and ignoring your heart and hopefully in the future I will be buying a book with your new style that was the fruit that will blossom from your love. That book will move this nation- no this world to tears and if someone doesn't make it into a movie I will be angry and every person in Tokyo will become a victim of my wrath._

 _Love your number one fan,_

 _Sora-chan_

The stove-top sizzling brought me out of my thoughts from this fan letter. I quickly turned down the heat and added two packs of ramen. As I looked for a spoon of some sort, I found a box labeled 'For Tetsuya' I pulled out the box and opened it and found a note inside, 'when you are ever alone and missing my company,' damn him. Inside the box there was Lindor chocolates, that I've been craving for months, records from various artists and at the bottom was a black record player covered in stickers, some funny, some vulgar, and some that sounded like Claude himself would invent. I set up the record player and pulled out on one random record. Frank Ocean, I have no idea who that is but the name sounds very familiar. I flipped the back cover to see the names of the songs and underneath was the lyrics and another post-it note, 'sing, Tetsuya, sing!' he will never give up with trying to get me to sing will he? While walking over to my pot of ramen, I read over the lyrics while finding a place to start, "but do you not think so far ahead? Cause I've been thinking about forever," I started to sing softly but not as good as the artist. I continue to read the lyrics and silently sang along enjoying the song and as the memories replayed back since I've walked into Murasakibara's nameless bakery. I turned the stove top off, and went to go grab a chair to step up to grab a bowl. I filled it up with ramen, grabbing my chopsticks as I went to go sent down next to my fan mail. Fertilizer was a quick song but I think I like this artist a lot, I'll have to see if there is any new music of his today. Waiting for my ramen to cool, I flipped over the letter to see that they did write on the back of their class notes. I went and grabbed the grocery list and responded my thanks to their thoughts on the back. I enclosed the letter and went to my bowl of ramen that has cool down. Murasakibara-kun, wherever you are I hope you guys are okay, and please don't end up in jail.

I woke up to my phone ringing loudly noticing the time was 6A.M, I looked at the unknown number but decided to answer anyways,

"Hello," I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Kuroko-kun," a loud and familiar voice said.

"Kagami-kun?" I asked to make sure, "What is going on?"

"Hope you don't mind I got your number from Claude yesterday. Oi- stop it," I heard him yell on the other line, "since my lover can't move from the bed so how about a game of basketball today? Two vs two, It will be me, Ahomine, Kise, and hopefully you. Oi- I told you," I heard him moan, "dammit and you wonder why you can't move, such a damn sex addict."

I coughed, "I can hear you Kagami-kun. But, yeah I have nothing else to do today. What time?"

He grunted, "8 o'clock. Oi- Kotaro, really! Do you ever calm down you sex fiend."

"I'll be there, but will you be?" I chuckled as I heard him trying to gain control. It seems they are doing rather well.

"Hi, Kuroko-kun," hayama-kun said cheerfully, "hopefully you'll excuse Taiga, something… _big_ has come up that requires our attention."

I heard Kagami-kun groan in the background and knowing him, his face was in his palms, "don't break him, Hayama-kun."

"Will do," he said cheerfully as he threw the phone to side, forgetting to hang up. Not wanting to hear my dear friend have sex, I gladly and quickly ended that call.

I held onto my phone as I removed the record from the player and carefully placed it back into the correct sleeve. Walking towards the bathroom I unlocked my phone to see if there was any unread messages from Makoto-kun or Kiyoshi-kun but thankfully my inbox held nothing new. I walked passed my bedroom door and tossed my phone onto the bed and I slowly stripped as I reached into the bathroom. Before I closed the bathroom door a pair of familiar blue eyes looked up at me accompany a whine. I bend down to my face to his height, I'm honestly surprised that Nigou is still alive to this date and I know my heart will be crushed on the day that I will have to let him go.

He whined as he sniffed at me, "I'm fine, how are you? Did you sleep well or did Kagami-kun's call wake you up too? I think you would like to see Kagami-kun today we can get a nice walk until we get to the basketball court."

He softly barked and licked my face, "I love you too. I'm going to take a shower, okay?" I ruffled his fur as he looked up at me like he was grinning.

I turned on the hot water and waited a few minutes before I climbed letting the water wash everything away from body that has gathered from the past events. Even though I personally am disgusted with Murasakibara Hideo right now, I hope that they do not kill them. The best possible outcome that has a possibility of happening is he would holding on to a thin thread before death cuts it away from life. I've seen Murasakibara-kun when he is angry and felt some of that wrath in a game once when Kiyoshi-kun said something to get him fired up. The only ones who have come to wrath or those who try to take his food or snacks, I believe his wrath is more intense in that moments than in that basketball game. I know he won't calm down until there isn't a threat anymore. Not only that but Claude is very protective of me and when he is pissed I get scared even though he isn't pissed at me and it will take him days to calm down after being fired up. I remember one time at a club we frequently visited in France a group of men that I rejected, I'm selective about my partners, slipped a date rape drug in my drink and Claude caught them red handed. He held a tight grip on his wrist as the drug slipped in the cup and he started a fight right there, five against one, and he walked out of that club without a single bruise on him. However, I didn't see or hear a word from him in three days and when he finally decide to make his presence I asked him where the hell he was, I was worried because I thought he ended up in jail, and he said he had to calm down and was mostly in various of gyms, basketball courts and having tons of sex. Even though Makoto-kun is accompany them to kick some ass I know he will be able to calm them or have them walk away even though he enjoys seeing people in pain and take away everything that gives them joy. I know he wouldn't let them kill him because I'm sure he would get more satisfaction in the fact that Murasakibara Hideo will be living in misery, probably may become handicap, for the rest of his life.

I looked at the clock on the wall as I stepped out of the shower, great I'm right on time, I quickly threw on white t-shirt, black basketball shorts and dried my hair as I looked for my basketball shoes. Even though Claude doesn't like to talk about his basketball career I know he played seriously for a while because eventually he will drag me out to a court and play and I believe he could take on Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun together and still come out victorious. I put on my shoes and tossed the towel in my basket as Nigou sat there with his head cocked to this side and his leash in his mouth, "Someone is excited to see Kagami-kun huh?" I asked him and he barked cheerfully. I gently attached his purple leash to his white collar and as we headed out the door, I pulled out my phone and called Kiyoshi-kun.

"Hello?" I heard him ask and in the background I could hear the twins, "Kuroko-kun, you okay?"

"Yes, Kiyoshi-kun I'm fine, I'm currently headed to meet Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun for a few games of basketball. I was calling to see what time I need to pick up the twins."

I heard him groan, "I wish I didn't have to go work today and play basketball instead, I know Makoto usually picked them up when he got off from work around 2, so that would be fine, you could take them to a nearby park. Makoto takes them there to play so they can get rid of their extra energy by not destroying the house."

I chuckled as I heard Tomatsu asked Kiyoshi a question, "is Tomatsu okay?"

"Yeah he is fine, he was just asking if you was going to pick them up today," he said as I heard something break followed by a series of cries, "Sorry, Kuroko-kun I got to go. I'll text you the address later okay?"

"I hope he is okay," I responded before I hanged up.

As I approached closer to the basketball court I could see Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun arguing, knowing those two idiots it was about basketball, Kise-kun is currently fawning over Yukio-kun, who is ignoring him and talking to Ryou-kun while their children play at their feet with a small rubber ball.

It has been awhile since I did this, "where is Kuroko-kun at? I'm pretty sure I told him 8."

"I'm right here, Kagami-kun," he jumped as he heard my voice and Nigou's loud bark had him stumble on the paved court and Nigou took the opportunity to lick Kagami-kun's face.

"Is this Nigou," Kagami said as he rubbed his hand through his fur and attempted to get up, "I didn't know he would still be, you know."

"I know, Kagami-kun," I said as I helped him up, "hello Aomine-kun, Ryou-kun, Kise-kun, Yukio-kun, Emi-chan and Taketan."

"Kuroochhhi," Kise-kun screeched as he ran over to me and hugged me tightly, "I've missed you so much."

"I saw you yesterday Kise-kun," I said trying to breathe.

"Yeah but we didn't get to catch up all," he said as he finally let me go and picked up his child, "this is my little boy Takehiko and what do you say to Kurocchi for the gift he gave you?"

"Thank you, Kuro-chan," He said as he tried to get down, "can I play with your dog?"

"Yeah you can, he would like that," I smiled sweetly at the child.

"Oww, Yukio," I heard Kise-kun murmured, "I was going to thank him. Thank you for the free vacation Kurocchi!"

"It is no problem at all Kise-kun, you and Yukio have fun," I said as I turn towards Aomine-kun.

"Oi- Tetsu," he said as he held up his shy daughter, who received the doe eye shape from Ryou-kun, Emi-chan burying her face into Aomine-kun chest, "this is Emi, our daughter."

"Thank you for the gift, Kuro-chan," she said barely over a whisper.

"S-s-sorry, she is shy around new people," Ryou stammered, I see he is still, in Hyuuga-senpai words, an apologetic mushroom, "thank you for the gift."

"You are welcome," I said as I noticed Emi looked down at Takehiko-chan playing with Nigou, "You can play with Nigou to if you liked Emi-chan."

I saw her face lit up as she looked up at Aomine-kun for permission; he slowly set her down, "go have fun, make sure not to stray from your mom."

"Okay," she said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek and they chased Nigou to a green field with Ryou-kun and Yukio-kun following behind them.

"Oh, Aomine-kun," I said getting his attention, "you are expecting another child right? Congratulations. We got you a baby gift but it won't be deliver tomorrow."

"Thank you, Tetsu, I will pick it up," he said as he dribbled a basketball, "hopefully these past years you haven't gone soft."

I chuckled, "no Aomine-kun I didn't; however, I did learn some new moves."

"That is what I like to hear," he said as he chucked the ball at Kagami-kun, "So me and Kise versus Tetsu and Bakagami."

"Oi, Ahomine," Kagami said with that old look in his eyes, "hopefully you've gotten better since our last match."

Aomine smirked, "naturally, try to keep up. You better focus Kise and not check out your lover the entire time like a dog in heat."

"So mean Aomniecchi," Kise said as he looked away from Yukio-kun, cheeks flush, "this is the first time I've seen our son play with a dog, but I can't wait to see Kurocchi's new moves."

I wouldn't be so surprise if Aomine-kun, Kagami-Kun and Kise-kun improved a lot but I was surprise my ability to keep up and that my new moves worked flawlessly well; I need to make sure to thank Claude because if it wasn't for playing with him until I passed out, I did on a couple of occasions, I probably wouldn't be able to keep up with their intensity. We played until a team scored twenty-one points, Kagami-kun and I won the first match and Aomine-kun and Kise-kun wanted a rematch after a quick snack, including playing with their kids and conversations, Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun, naturally, came into another argument about a previous rivalry game while Kise-kun over them was asking me to show him my new moves again, trying to learn to copy them- the little annoying shit; therefore, we ended up playing a second match which ended up in a tie. Ryou-kun thankfully packed enough lunch for Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun, who decided to have a contest on who could eat the most food, Kise-kun was trying to feed Yukio-kun and I saw Takehiko-chan sneaking Nigou something sweet, which was fine with me. I thought we would end after the lunch but we quickly came into a third match and it was a rather close game, but since I know my friends rather well their moves were quickly predicted and we won the third game.

"Kuro-chan!" Emi-kun came at me running and yelling, "Something is wrong with Nigou. He won't get up."

So you decided to leave me now Nigou, you just got back from the vet, I was hoping you would stick around for a few months. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. This soft fur, so warm and so familiar; it is this soft fur that I embraced around your neck when I was sad and it was these familiar blue eyes that looked at me as if saying everything will be alright. This neck that I rubbed countless of times and you loved it so much and now it doesn't have your thumping heartbeat.

"He is doing fine- he is in a better place now," I smiled up at them feeling a tear caress my face.

"I'm sorry Kuro-chan!" Both of the children shouted in unison their faces covered in tears.

"Hey, hey come here," I said holding up my arms at them; they quickly embraced me their tears blending in with my sweat, "it is okay, you guys did nothing wrong. Nigou was very old I've had him for thirteen years now, Nigou was so, so old. I know Nigou is happy he was able to scare Kagami-kun and meet to new friends and play with them all day. So, calm those tears, okay?"

They slowly pulled out of my arms, "Okay," I heard Emi-chan say very softly while sniffling.

"We should give him a funeral- or something," Takehiko-chan said wiping away his tears with his fist.

"I was thinking the same thing," I said as I slowly stood up, "Kagami-kun."

"Shit, Kuroko, sorry about Nigou," he said running his hand through his red-locks, "anything I can help with?"

"Yeah, I was hoping if you could help me get him back to my place," I said as Kise-kun hugged me, tightly, whispering his condolences.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as I notice a certain blonde sneak up on him and jump on his back, "Kotaro! What- you should be in the bed!"

"I'm not as a weak as you think I am," he said as he kissed his cheek, then suddenly jumped down.

Kagami-kun pulled him away as I pulled out my phone- great it is 1:00PM, which means I'm going to have to give Kagami-kun the lock combination number.

"Tetsu, are you okay? Sorry about Nigou," Aomine-kun stated as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I mean it hurts, you know? I just lost someone very dear to me, but I know he wouldn't want me to be moping around," I said as I put my phone in my pocket.

He held out his fist and I stared at it, "are you going to leave me hanging?"

I chuckled, "no, I am not."

While we bumped fists we heard a sharp shrill from Hayama-kun we both quickly looked back at Hayama-kun and Kagami-kun, Hayama-kun had his mouth covered with his hands.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Tagia, just said he has been thinking!" he shouted with a worried look on his face.

"Oi- I didn't know you could think Bakagami," Aomine teased

Kagami-kun groaned while he run his hands over his face, "of course I can think, Ahomine," he turn towards Hayama-kun, "you would make me do this in front of an audience because you always love attention. Anyways, I've been thinking these past few days, you know? Well you really don't because you can't read minds, but I just realized I haven't told you something very, very important."

"Well, what is it?" Hayama-kun asked, his eyes wide shining brightly like the grin stretch across his face.

Kagami-kun face blushed as he looked over at us, listening intently, he leaned over to Hayama-kun ear, which was not in my vision because he know I can read lips pretty well, and when he stood back up his face was as red as his hair.

Hayama-kun face also blush and he was quickly bending at his knees about to jump with joy, I hope, "Tagia, really!" He said with much enthusiasm, "say it again, and say it aloud so I can hear you clearly this time."

He looked down at Hayama-kun who was practically dancing and looking like he was about to attack Kagami-kun, "Hayama Kotaro, I love you so, so much and I'm very happy you are in my life; I love you so much that every time I look at you my heart does this little jig."

Hayama-kun jumped into Kagami-kun's arms quickly giving him a deep kiss, "I love you, Tagia."

"Kagamicchi, you just are now telling him this! You guys have been together for three years and you just now realize this!" Kise-kun said loudly and he quickly got a very loud and hard slap from Yukio-kun, "Yukio, I'm just sayin-"

"Don't interrupt their moment," Yukio cut him off sharply.

"Kagami-kun, I'm happy for the both of you," I stated as I walk towards them, "but I have to go pick up Tomatsu-chan and Takeshi-chan from daycare. We have a lock pad for the front door and I'll text you the code. Will you put him in the backyard, in his doghouse please? Oh yes, if you want to stick around make yourselves at home, there is food in the kitchen and there is a spare bedroom, upstairs the second door on the right."

"Why are you picking up those brats, Tetsu," Aomine-kun asked with Emi-chan in his arms and asleep, "where is Makoto-kun?"

"Makoto-kun is with Murasakibara-kun and Claude, they are helping them with something," I said wanting to avoid the subject, but I could tell they was about to ask, "Let's talk about it later and lets do this service for Nigou tonight, sounds good? We come to the house at five, and Kagami-kun can cook us all dinner."

"If you want I can text everyone and let them know Kurocchi," Kise said with his phone already out and I quickly told him our address.

"Thank you, Kise-kun," I said as I stood at the entrance to the court, "I'll see you guys later."

I made my way to the day care in the front door I saw Tomatsu-chan and Takeshi-chan playing in the feet of their teacher, who is very attractive.

"Kuro-chan!" the twins shouted in unison and came running at me.

"Hello Tomatsu-chan and Takeshi-chan," I said as I bend down and picked them both up, "Makoto-kun told me to give you his love."

"Makoto-kun? Who is that?" Tomatsu-chan asked.

"He is talking about mom, you dummy," Takeshi-chan said he lightly slapped his twin on the back.

"Hey, you two," the teacher said as he approached us grinning, "be nice for Kuro-chan."

"Okay, sensei," the twins said in unison then quickly gave me their attention.

"Nice to meet you, Kurochan," he said sweetly, "will you be picking up the twins now?"

"Just for a couple days maybe," I replied, "it is Kuroko Tetsuya by the way."

"Hopefully I will be able to see you again Kuroko-kun," he said then winked at me.

"Sensei, are you flirting with Kurochan?" Takeshi asked bluntly, practically glaring at his sensei

"Is that a bad thing?" he teacher asked him while look at me.

I look him up and down, he is pretty much my type, while Takeshi-kun answered on my behalf, "Well Kuroko-kun, do you wish for me not to flirt with you?"

I rolled my eyes, like it is going to make you stop if I said yes, "I don't mind, goodbye sensei-kun."

I could feel his eyes staring at me as I turned and walked away; I sat the twins down taking them each in my hand, "so, where is this park at that you two love to play at?"

"This way, Kurochan!" they said again in unison as they tugged me to the nearby park.

Lost in thought I watch the children playing happily that I didn't even notice Kiyoshi standing next to me, "Hey Kuroko-kun," he greeted me loudly bringing me out of my thoughts, "I heard about Nigou, and I am sorry."

"Thank you, Kiyoshi-kun," I said as I tried to find Takeshi-kun, "did Kise-kun text you?"

"Yeah, he did, we will be there, thinking I could walk home with you," he said as Takeshi-chan pointed back at us.

"That is fine, I'll walk inside first because Kagami-kun and Hayama-kun are there and well you know," I said as the twins came running towards Kiyoshi-kun.

"Daddy!" the twins shouted with their arms stretched out wide, Kiyoshi-kun quickly picked them up in his arms in one quick swoop.

The twins smothered Kiyoshi-kun in kisses all over his face, "I love you guys too," he said while laughing, "are you guys ready to go to Kuroko-kuns?"

"Where going over to Kuroko-kun's house?" Takeshi-chan asked his face lighted up, "will Claude be there?"

"Yeah, for a little goodbye service for his dog that passed away today," Kiysohi-kun stated and I saw the twins frown slightly, "and no, Claude won't be there he is with your mommy right now and dessert-sensei."

"Are you okay, Kurochan?" Tomatsu asked softly, "sorry about your dog."

"It is okay, I'm fine, don't worry about me," I stated as we left the park.

Losing someone so close to you hurts a lot, it is easy to face all my friends questions and condolences and some of their tears and tell them that it is okay, that Nigou is in a better place, but reality is everything isn't okay. My heart practically shattered when I saw him lying in the grass with a smile on his face, eyes close but not panting. I'm glad I decided to do this tonight because at least won't be crying myself to sleep tonight. I should be honest with myself, I'm going to cry myself to sleep and I'm going to cry when I wake up and that giant furball isn't sleeping next to me. Even though the vet set it is only a matter of time and gave Nigou about a week or two at most to live I didn't know it would be today while I was playing basketball. I just got him back too and it wasn't even twenty-four hours before he slipped through my fingers again.

"Tetsuya!" I heard a familiar voice shout and saw Claude through the window pane separating us, "Tetsuya what is wrong?"

His arms immediately wrapped around me, his fingers running through my hair, "Nigou, today, I was playing basketball and Nigou passed away. He passed away while I was playing a meaningless game."

"Sh," Claude whispered in my ear softly and kissed my cheek, "it is okay. At least he was able to see you play you know how much he enjoyed watching us play each other. I'm going to miss him so, so much but you know he isn't truly gone, you still have your memories, mon cher."

While I was gaining my composure, I felt something warm drip on my hands, "Claude are you bleeding?'

I stood back and looked up at him and saw him with a cut on his right eyebrow and blood was slowly pouring down his face and then I saw Makoto-kun and Murasakibara-kun with their own wounds, "yeah, it was tough but we got it done, Tetsuya."

Makoto-kun was grinning as Kiyoshi-kun ran over to him, "you idiot, I'm great. I'm still excited and I even took pictures and a video. I'm totally going to get off this tonight."

I did not need to know that, "as long as I get to watch," Kiyoshi-kun stated.

Nor did I want to hear that either, "you lucky dumbass," Makoto said as he pulled him into a deep kiss. I'm glad all the kids are taking a nap and didn't just see that.

"What happen?" I asked I grabbed the first aid kit, I brought it outside just in case any of the children gotten hurt playing outside.

"Kurochin," Murasakibara-kun said as he stood right in front and looking down at me, "Hideo had some friends, but we took care of it."

"Took care of it," I glared, "you all came back with bruises and cuts."

"Those little shits fought dirty," Makoto-kun said grinning with Kiyoshi-kun pulling him in tightly, "these little scrapes and bruises isn't nothing compared to what they look like, those punk ass bitches didn't know who they were fucking with."

"Makoto, your mouth," Kiyoshi said holding him tightly.

"Shut up, I'm riled up and you like it," Makoto-kun spat back.

Akashi-kun stepped up, "Just to clear some confusion but what happen and what exactly did you three do?"

"I'm going to go get a drink of water," I said as walked away from the group and felt Murasakibara-kun's huge hand on my wrist, "I'm fine."

He let me go and I heard him address Akashi-kun as I closed the screen door. I was hoping that they would come back unharmed but I know how reckless those three are and I should have predicted or at least expected them to come back with a bruise or a cut but I didn't expect all three of them too.

I fixed my glass of water and turned around to see Kiyoshi-kun standing there, "anything you want Kiyoshi-kun?"

"Those five years you was gone a lot happen but it is pretty obvious of that but those past five years I was protective of Makoto-kun especially when he was pregnant and when we found out it was twins I wouldn't let him leave the bed and I waited on him hand a foot. Seeing him come back with his bruises and cuts," I started to interrupt and apologize but he held his hand up, "don't even think about it. It isn't like the fight was for a stupid reason but anyways I realized that no matter how much I want to protect him and hold him close to me to the point where he can't even move a centimeter. I know that physically he is going to be hurt but I won't even have to chase the bastard down because Makoto-kun would beat him to pulp. I know he isn't delicate as a flower but it is kind of the same thing I realized when we played them in my second year. He isn't just more than someone to protect because he isn't weak nor easily broken but someone I could depend on. I'm telling you all this because you can depend on us, Kuroko-kun, I know you had your reasons but you've been keeping this in for a bit too long for comfort."

"Thank you for the talk, Kiyoshi-kun," I said as I sat my empty glass, "I will remember what you said."

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair, "good but, everyone looks pissed and I'm pretty sure Akashi-kun could kill someone right now but when Makoto showed them the pictures and the video he looked very pleased with their 'masterpiece'."

I followed him outside and they immediately turn their look towards me, "I," I started to say but didn't know what else to say after that.

"You will be at the club with us on Friday night," Kise-kun smiled sweetly, "no excuses."

I softly chuckled, "yeah I will be there."

They left one after another each giving me a hug or a strong pat on the back. Claude also left, which wasn't a surprise, he is going to go get rid of his left over excitement in what he would call and lovely well spent night.

I turned towards Murasakibara-kun, "are you leaving as well?"

He walked up to me and he closed the door, practically in Claude's face, and wrapped his arms around me and quickly pulled me into him, "I'm sorry for your loss. You can let go now."

It amazes me how easily he sees through me sometimes, I let all the tears I've been holding back into his shirt, and I wanted to hold him back but he was holding me too tightly. He lift up my chin gently and wiped away my tears, gently, as I calmed down, "Atsushi," I said softly, "I'm so glad you're here."

"There is no place I rather be, Tetsuya," he slowly bend down and kissed me gently which felt like mini electrical shocks glide across my lips.

I whimpered when he pulled away slowly, "hey, I wasn't done with you yet."

He chuckled lowly right next to my ear, the sound went right next to my groin, "Okay, Tetsuya."

I pulled him down and kissed him rougher than the last and he opened his mouth slowly and my tongue went to greet his. I heard him groan and he immediately picked me up, his hands on me ass. As we continue to kiss neither of us wanting to break it, he took quick long strides to my bed room. He plopped onto my bed and I pushed him down, his lustful gaze making me weak. He rubbed his hands over my ass in circles, "put them on," he said seductively.

"Put them," I said before I realized he was talking about the lace panties, "Okay," I responded and slowly climbed off of him and headed towards my dresser and they were neatly on top. I heard him undressed himself as I grabbed the panties and the hi-thigh black socks, I turned around and saw him pulling his pants off, slowly until they hit the floor, and he climbed back on the bed laying in the middle. I moved towards the edge of the bed and placed the purple panties on the bed neatly and tossed the socks onto the ottoman, I slowly licked my lips as I looked over him on my bed. This is going to be fun. When we made eye contact I bit my lower lip as seductively as possible, lifting up my the corner of my shirt slowly while I dipped my hip, and trying to remember everything from that strip teasing class without making myself look like a fool. My hands wander over my body, slowly pulling my shirt up, as I moved my hips to 'Grind on Me' by Pretty Ricky played in my head. My shirt came up to my mouth and bite into the fabric as I placed my hands on my hips and slowly rubbed on my body, pretending it was his large hands, rubbed up on my stomach and over my nipples as I watched his tent slowly get bigger while he licked his lips. My hands traveled up my neck and I took my shirt off in one swift move and let it dropped to the floor. I turned over and dipped down to the floor and slowly came stood up as I slowly pulled my shorts down and stepped out of them. I bend back over and twerk on my way up, pleased when I heard a muffle groan coming from him. I pulled my underwear down and stepped out them along with my socks and turn around to see him licking his lips and his erection standing tall in his briefs. I grabbed my panties and slowly pulled them on and adjusted my erection while I walked, seductively back to the dresser to grab the garter. I turned around and wiggling my ass in his face, I put on the black garter with the little purple belts as I made way back to the side of the front of the bed placing my feet on the ottoman as I put on the hi-thigh black socks, which also had a single purple bow on the top, one by one. I connected the garter to the socks and turned around and I must say I'm currently pleased with the lustful look on his face, "do you like what you see, Atsushi?"

"Come here," he stated in a way that sent shivers all over my body. I approached the foot of the bed and crawled my way over to him, giving his erection a nice little tug and a quick lick, over the fabric, as I made my way up to his lips. His warm hands roamed over my body and chest and rested on my hips as he pulled me in close to him, hovering over his tent, he kissed my shoulder to my neck and nipped up that when his mouth was near my ear he sucked it slowly. He pulled me tighter to him when he placed his mouth to mine, giving me a kiss like that made my knees weak and drop a little. His fingers moved in circle tenderly, tracing the pattern in the lace panties, making their way to my ass and grabbed it tightly, he pulled away from the kiss, "you look good in purple," he said softly as I felt his hot breathe on my neck as his mouth moved down to my chest, "Tetsuya is such a tease," he roughly slapped my ass, I groan and dropped my head near his neck. He pulled me back a bit and held me up higher while I rubbed my hands over his back muscles, he licked his lips and then licked my nipple softly at first then brought his mouth down and sucked on it tenderly. I panted as a gripped on to his back and kissed up his neck deciding to bite down and leave a mark, intentionally, "I think you could come with me just playing with your nipples."

His hands left my rear and slowly made their way to my chest, leaving a warm trail that set little tingles over my body like the ripples in water when someone skips a stone. He removed his mouth from nipples and brought his hands up to them and moved them gently around in circles. He rubbed my nubs around with his thumb in a slow and large circle, he pinched them gently then kissed me covering up my moan. I wrapped my around his neck while his tongue danced in my mouth and he slowly started to pull on my nipples, alternating between the left and right, giving them slight squeezes which was driving me crazy and my hard cock was twitching. He pulled away from the kiss and I could see my mouth slowly pull away from his mouth. His hands played rougher with my nipples as he sucked down my neck and then bite near my collarbone. He removed one hand from my right nipple and his mouth made sure it wasn't lonely for too long. He twirled his tongue around me nipple then he sucked on slowly, roughly until it was out of his mouth. He did repeated the same action to my other nipple, this time looking up at me. After sucking on my nipples, he removed his mouth and looked at me while he licked his lips, "Tetsuya is so tasty."

"It isn't like I am leaking milk," I responded as I moved up into his touch.

"If I play with them enough, just maybe," he murmured as his mouth went right back to my nipples to suck them roughly as if milk really would come out. I slightly trembled in his arms as he began to play with my nipples rougher with each twists and slower with each hard suck. No matter how long it takes me cum just from this, I don't care because I have all night. He removed his mouth and his mouth travel back up to my neck, and he kissed me deeply as his fingers harshly twisted my nubs in sync. I moaned in his mouth as I came feeling it land on my stomach. He pulled away again and I opened my eyes to see a smirk on his face, "you're still hard, Tetsuya." I didn't even want to respond, I pulled him back into a nice a slow sensual kiss, his hands wander down back to my hips and squeeze tightly before they slapped my ass, the tingling feeling shooting up my spine. His hands roamed down my thighs as he kissed his way down my chest to my stomach and licked up my semen. He looked up at me, licking his lips while his hands were back at the panties, as if waiting for something. Before I could say anything he moved the panties to the side and rubbed his finger over my entrance and slowly pushed them open. My hands left his neck and made their way to his reaction, I curled my fingers around his hard thick member and slowly pumped over the fabric. He pushed his third finger in and pushing it all the way, to the second knuckle with the rest, I moaned into his shoulder and pulled his dick through the slit of his boxers. As he stroked his fingers inside of me quicker, I held a firmer grip and attempted a sloppy pace on his cock, loving the way it throbbed in my hand, "Tetsuya," he whispered in my ear, "Are you ready?"

All I could manage to say was a simple yes because a whimper came out of my mouth as his fingers pulled out. He pulled away and sat back resting on his elbows, one of his hands still holding the panties to the side while the other rubbed on my thigh, "take your time," he stated as he moved his hair away from his face. I moved up a smidge to be were his cock was over my entrance, I slowly sat down, taking my time to get him inside. I paused once the head was inside of me, burning really hot. He let go of the panties and stroked his hand gently over my cheek, I continued to push down, slowly taking him all inside of until it was all the way in, I placed my arms back around his neck as his went down to my hips and he slowly began to thrust inside and out at a sensual pace. As I became used to thickness inside of me again, I moved myself at his pace to meet his thrusts. He gripped my hips tighter and quickened the pace of his thrusts gradually until he was pounding into me and grunting. I shakily removed my hands from the around his neck and placed them behind me, on his knee caps, as his thrust became rougher. I rocked my hips trying to meet his thrusts and pace, his lips came over to me and he kissed me not slowly down or thrusting softer. As we kissed more intensely he help a tighter grip on my hips, preventing me from moving and rammed his cock into me. I moaned into his mouth as his lips move away and he grunted as his hands moved away from hips to my back, "Tetsuya," he damned neared growled as he pulled my body up against him. He nipped up my neck, harsher than before, still ramming into me as if he was about to cum any second now. He slowly pulled me off, just to ram back down until that sweet bundle of nerves, I screamed his name while I cum he went back to ramming inside of me like an animal drive my over sensitive areas crazy. With one last thrusts he roughly kissed me again and then buried his seed deep inside of me. I moaned into his mouth, feeling his dick throb inside of me as his warmed liquid was filling me up. He slowly pulled his mouth away and the way he looked, like he wanted to eat me, made me hard again. I slowly lifted myself up and laid myself down on my back, my legs wide open, inviting him for me, and I could feel his seed slowly leaking out, "Would Tetsuya like a taste?"

Before I could respond he dips his fingers in his semen that was laying on the comforter and he brought them up to my mouth and I greedily sucked on his long fingers enjoying his taste, I licked my lips, "Atsushi tastes good."

"Tetsuya tastes better," he said as he slipped his boxers off.

His phone ringed, "do you need to get that?" I asked hoping he wouldn't.

"No," he said, "if it is important they will call again," he leaned over me and kissed me slowly and tenderly nibbling on my lower lip while his phone stopped ringing. Moments later his phone ringed again but this time it was a different ringtone he groaned and sat up as he pulled his phone from his jeans and brought it up to his ear, "hello Nebuy- Oh it is you Murochin," I felt my dick immediately go soft, "this isn't a great time right now. Oh, that isn't good either- how many do you think you'll need? Five dozen huh? Sounds like a busy night, any desserts this time? Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in forty-five minutes."

He shut off his phone and groaned as he climbed off the bed and redressing himself quickly, "Himuro-kun calls and you go running, huh?"

He paused in redressing, "it isn't even like that Tetsuya. I told you –"

I cut him off, glaring at him, "yeah I'll never replace him. I know."

He groaned as he sat down on the bed while putting his shirt on, "You never even let me finish that sentence, Tetsuya. Besides I'm just bringing them eggs they helped me out one day when my delivery truck was late and I told Nebuchin that I would return the favor. There is nothing between Murochin and me."

I rolled my eyes, "yeah, whatever."

He pulled my face up towards his, "what I was trying to say earlier was that you could never replace Murochin because I dated Murochin as your replacement. You have no idea how long I've wanted to be with you probably since the first moment I shared my snacks with you and you fed me as well. Remember when I walked you home? You also shared your vanilla shake with me that night. Then after Teiko you went to Seirin and met Kagami-kun and I thought you two were together and I was heartbroken, really. Murochin came along confessing his feelings towards me but I rejected him telling him that I couldn't because I was in love with a beautiful blue hair boy who probably wouldn't feel the same way back. He suggested that he would date me even as your replacement and eventually I did like him and saw him for him and not a substitute for you but I never could love him the way he loved me because I was still madly in love with you and I still am and I'm falling deeper in love every second I'm with you, Tetsuya. I want you by my side every day and night, I want to wake you up with breakfast every morning and have you trembling my arms, just like tonight, every damn night. I want to make you happy every day and not to see you cry like you are right now, so stop making assumptions. You may know how I act but you can't read my exact thoughts nor how my hearts beat for you. Do you understand, Tetsuya?"

My tears streamed down my face as he pulled me in tightly, "yes," I quietly murmured, "I understand. Hurry up and get back and come to me. I'll text you the lock pad key number."

He lifted my face up and kissed me gently, "okay," he stood up and walked away.

I quickly discarded the panties, garter and the socks into my hamper and put on my silk button-up pajama top with the matching shorts not bothering with putting any underwear on. I quickly stripped the bed and headed towards the closet as I texted Atsushi the key pad code. As I grabbed a fresh set of bedding I heard a loud knock on the front door. I guess Atsushi forgot something, I headed towards the front door and opened finding no one there. I heard a loud crash in the kitchen, realizing someone came through the glass panel that led outside from the back yard. I turned around to run away as I felt rough hands pulling me towards them and pulled my phone out my hand. Squirming in their hold I saw a giant that I never wish to see again, Murasakibara Hideo.

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya," he said sweetly and I saw how banged up his face was, they really beat the shit out of him, "you just had to run your slut mouth and tell my cousin everything."

"What did you think I would do when I found it that wasn't him like I believed all these damn years," I spat while I fought against the tight hold, "who is the fucking twisted coward that tricks someone into thinking he someone else then to comes around and picks up the pieces!"

He quickly punched me up in the gut, I coughed violently. I have to get out of this hold, "But it isn't like you really loved him. Instead of confronting him and his partner at the time, you ran away in tears and your hole greedily took my dick that same night."

"How satisfied was you when both nights I still cried out his name," I spit in his face and he punched me in my face.

"After your little sob story my little cousin and his rowdy friends jumped me in my hotel room," he said as he walked away, "what the fuck Tetsuya, it has been five years and you couldn't let it go. Did your slutty hole convince you to wrap Atsushi around your little finger so you could have the dick you always craved? Don't shake your head like you aren't a slut because I've kept up with what you been up to these past five years and I'm surprised you don't have any disease or you haven't been gang raped already."

I glared at him, "I didn't sleep with dogs, and everyone knows after you do you wake up with fleas. If you really want to know, Hideo, my slutty, greedy hole did take Atsushi's cock, multiple times and loved every single second of it. You know what made it click, how I really knew?"

I saw his nostrils flared, "I'm dying to hear, Tetsuya."

"He is way much better at satisfying me with my wants and needs, filling me up with his dick, which is bigger and thicker than yours, than you ever did," I responded harshly.

He punched me again, stronger than before and left me winded, "just because you are a slut. You think he would still want you once he knows what you did in the past?"

Blood dripped down my mouth, "it doesn't matter because I'm his and only his slut now."

"Maybe not after tonight, he will leave you once he saw how we gang raped you," he said as he grabbed a handful of my hair, tightly.

"You wouldn't dare," I began to say before he rammed his knee into my stomach.

"Oh yes, I will," he said as he grabbed my hair again, "I know you like it rough, Tetsuya. You can let him go now he won't fight back now."

I felt the guy holding me let go and back away, and with all my strength I slammed my fist right into his and as he huddled forwards I ran away pulling down furniture or whatever I could making my way upstairs. I heard other voices in the house, I ignored them and focused only on running away. I made it to the stairs, I know Claude keeps a sword up here, I know it is heavy as shit but it is better than nothing, I coughed more blood on to the wooden steps and my foot slipped in it as I ran up the steps.

"I'm loving the view, Tetsuya," I heard Hideo snarl.

I tried to climb up the steps faster but he grabbed a hold of me, "Before Atsushi makes his way over here. Yes, your sweet boyfriend and your friends are here but I'm going to ravish you quickly." He held me down and yanked down my shorts, I squirmed and tried to kick him off. He spread my ass, "Looks like Atsushi did the favor for me and has you already to go. Shit I almost forgot." I squirmed as I felt something cold was pushing inside of me followed by his warm fingers and it slowly began to dissolve as it made its way deeper inside of me. I tried to squirm away, clawing at him so he would lessen his grip as I felt the head of his dick at my entrance. I began to cry as I felt a sudden push and then there was nothing.

"Hideo you fucking bastard, get your dirty hands off of him," I heard Atsushi yell. I looked back and saw Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun holding onto Hideo. Atsushi fist flew hard across Hideo's face, "I told you not to ever touch anything that is mine, you piece of shit" he punched him across his face again and I heard something crack. I saw one of Hideo's buddies approach Atsushi from behind with a knife.

"Atsushi behind you!" I yelled and he looked up at me sharply then turned around as the attacker was suddenly kicked in the face by Akashi-kun and then held into head lock by Kiyoshi-kun. Another guy approached behind Kiyoshi and was quickly taken down by Makoto-kun, there was a loud crack followed by a scream, crying about his damn knee. Another guy entered, how many of these fuckers were there, who latched onto Makoto-kun who was put up a fight before Makoto-kun elbowed him into his stomach and was roughly pulled off by Midorima-kun and was dragged down by Claude who fists quickly and roughly rammed into the man's face. Another man rushed at Akashi-kun from behind but was hit in the back of the neck by Kise-kun. I glanced back over at Atsushi who still punching Hideo, "he is not a slut, I don't want to hear a word from you bastard," he uppercut Hideo in the stomach, "not another single damn fucking word from you after you just tried to have him gang raped by the men you hired," Atsushi sent his next punch to his face, "I don't care who he slept with in the past because he is mine now and will always be forever," Atsushi knee flew into his stomach and Hideo slumped over and ceasing to stop from fighting against Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun's hold. My vision became blurry as tears continue to stream down my face and I felt my cheeks swell up. I stood up, wobbling and trying to walk down the steps but I slipped again on my blood, well I think it is my blood, on the steps "Atsushi," I cried out, then I felt a familiar warmth around me.

"Tetsuya, it is okay. I'm here, it is all okay, I'm here and you are safe," he whispered in my ear he gently pulled away and lifted up my face, and I saw the immediate anger in his eyes, "I'm going to kill that bastard," he growled out but I held onto him tighter burying my face in his chest.

"Atsushi," I cried out wanting him to stop, "Please don't let go."

"We will finish this bastard up," I heard Aomine-kun say, "take care of Tetsu."

Atsushi swiftly picked me up, bridal style, "you might want to look away, Tetsuya."

I buried my face in chest, calming down in the warmth, then I felt blood pressed to me, "Atsushi, you're bleeding."

He laid me down on the bed, "Don't worry about me, Tetsuya."

"Don't be stupid," I said tugging at his shirt, "let me see."

He pulled off his shirt and I saw the cut near his waist, "it isn't even deep."

I grabbed his shirt and tugged on it until it ripped apart and I ripped again and I wrapped it around his wounds, "that should help until you can get Midorima-kun to patch you up."

"How can you worry about me," he said he gently tilted up my face seeing it all wounded and banged up, "Are you okay, Tetsuya? I don't care about any of my wounds if you're not okay."

My lips quivered and I pulled myself into his arms, "I was so scared, Atsushi. I tried to get away the best I could, I wished so hard that you would turn around and find me before they raped me."

He gently rubbed my cheeks, his warm hands feeling good over my swollen cheeks, "I'm here, Tetsuya, I will always be here for you. I'm never going to let you leave me side? We will always be joined at the hip."

"That would make it hard for you to make love to me," I sniffed and felt his deep chuckle at his chest.

"You know what I meant," he said and kissed me gently over my lips, "Akachin is going to handle everything he already contacted the police," we heard police sirens coming close to the house, "his family knows the chief real well and asked them to give us some minutes to defend ourselves, but when I drove away, after a block or two, I saw Claude and them walking and I pulled over and Akachin told me how he saw Hideo and looked up his moments and notice how he took out a large sum of money, I guess to pay those goons, and we hurried back here as quickly as possible. I tried my best to get to you but there was so many of them. I knew I had to get to you as quickly as possible."

"What about those eggs?" I asked.

"Really, fuck those damn eggs, Tetsuya," he whispered.

"Atsushi," I whispered softly, "I want something sweet."

He chuckled and kissed my lips softly, "I'll bake you something, but you are ten times sweeter."

We heard a cough at the door and there stood Akashi-kun, "Atsushi-kun, the police want to take our statements and Tetsuya's as well if you are up to it."

"Yeah, I can do it," I said as I attempted to stand up but Atsushi picked me up and carried me, "Thank you for saving me, Atsushi."

He stopped and looked at me, "you really don't have to thank me for that. I would beat any bastard to pulp that tried to harm you," he gently placed a kissed onto my forehead.


	4. Thank you

There is this warm tingling, enchanting sensation that I feel all over my body, as if it was his lips that adores every centimeter of this body; it makes me feel safe as a child's favorite stuff animal. The air initially feels tight almost like I'm being suffocated; however, it is coming in a rush as if trying to give me life. Think, what was the last thing I remember? After talking to the police, which seemed like forever, I was taken to the hospital, where Midomoria-kun is a doctor, to have tests taken. If I am not mistaken, he must be coming over later today at eight in the morning and Murasakibara-kun, no Atsushi-kun, is going to cook breakfast along with Claude and Kagami-kun. Actually, everyone spent the night and I believe Kiyoshi-kun and Makoto-kun used the guest bedroom, I need to change the bed sheets after they leave. There is a lot to clean, I know the house is a mess but I'm thankful for the help we will receive when putting it back together. I think Claude mention getting rid of the old and replacing it with something new which I hope not that would be a waste of perfectly good furniture, décor and my books. Everything in this house was brand new besides old books and our laptops and desktops. The warmth on skin is slowly sliding out of my grasp to be replaced by frost, I don't like it. I reached out trying to grab hold of the warmth that was escaping but I had no luck. I slowly open my eyes to find Atsushi-kun looking down at me.

"Go back to sleep," he stated in a bare whisper as his hand caressed my cheek, the tingling, enchanting warmth on his fingertips.

"What time is it?" I asked ignoring his demand.

"Almost seven," he replied as his hand travel down my neck to my bruise, "go back to sleep."

I moved closer to him, never losing eye contact, I climbed into his lap and cling to his chest and listen to his heart beat, "I don't want to sleep alone. I want to be near you."

"Tetsuya," he sternly said but he still wrapped his arms around me, "you should rest and get better."

I glared up at him, "I am not a mere, weak damsel in distress that you have to keep locked up in an ivory tower as protection. I am not fragile, you do not have to handle me with care nor will I shatter into a millions pieces because of a couple of bruises."

He pulled me in closer, I could feel his chin resting on my ridiculous bedhead, arms wrapped around me as if he will never let go, "Tetsu-chan, I have a question."

Tetsu-chan? Really Atsushi-kun, I sighed as I fear what he would ask, "I have an answer."

I felt the hold become tighter, "will you be my boyfriend?"

His hold became tighter as the seconds went by as if he was scared of my answer, "Atsushi, I can't breathe," he mumbled sorry and slowly pulled away, "please look at me," I looked up and my hand reached out to his purple hair, "I always wondered what it would be like to be dating you," his purple hair and my fingers continue to dance as my other hand reached out for his face, "how would our first date go, if having sex with you would kill me," I chuckled my left hand slowly traced down his eyebrow, "how would you look at me," down to his nose, "would you sniff me and say, "Kurochin- smells sweet," traced over to his cheek and wiped away a tear, "how you would blush when I said sweet, sweet words," my hand went back to his ear, "If here would come bright red as you said sugar-covered words," my hand traveled to his mouth, wiping away a couple of tears, "how your lips would taste after you ate something sweet, how our first kiss could be awkward at first but still good and what your voice would sound like if you ever said, "I love you, Kuro-chin," I dropped my hands, "but today isn't all those years ago," he slowly looked away but I gently turned his face back to me, "today, I want more than dating. I want a serious relationship and maybe get married and have children. Today, I want you to hold me and never let me go. Today, I want you to make love to me to the point where I am crying from pleasure and you have to carry me around the house. Today, I want more than just sweet, sugar-covered words everyone knows action speak louder than words. Today, I don't want you to ever call me Kuro-chin. Today will be repeated the following day and will never stop and feel like our days are blending in together. I am yours, always yours Atsushi," I pressed my lips to his gently tasting something sweet and salty, "now why are crying you big baby?"

He didn't say anything but looked away and wiped away at his eyes, "Tetsu-chan is so sweet and cute," he looked back down at me and I felt my little manhood jerk, "it makes me want to gobble you up, I will do that and more, today will never end."

I wrapped my hands around his neck as his arms went around my waist and his hands slightly resting at the top of my rear, "don't you ever tell me to go back to sleep. You should just put me to bed instead."

"Hmm, Okay," he stated as he we fell into a deep kiss.

A deep cough grabbed our attention, I turned around to see Claude and Kagami-kun standing in my bedroom doorway, "last night Kiyoshi and Makoto fucked like demons whose life energy depended on ass-smacking, grunting, moaning, scratching, biting and ejaculating. I couldn't sleep last night nor could I get myself off, I've never felt more sexually frustrated in my life than I am at this moment. I'll be damned if you two go at it right now, so please show some empathy for my blue balls."

I chuckled deeply as Kagami-kun's face became a deep shade of red, "Sorry, Claude. I wasn't aware of your situation."

He smirked and turned away, his nose in the air, "bull shit. Anyways, Murasakibara-kun I believe you are cooking breakfast this morning and I don't believe we are having sausage on the menu."

Atsushi-kun turned and looked down at me, "did he just reference my dick as a piece of sausage? Yes, I remember, Claude. I was getting up but Tetsu-chan woke up and wouldn't let me go."

I climbed out of his lap and climbed out of the bed as my feet touched the floor I felt a sharp pain in my ass that quickly climbed up my spine, "I'm going to go have a shower."

I stepped out of the bathroom wearing black sweatpants and a white t-shirt the smell of breakfast quickly hit my nose, I walked into the kitchen and saw Japanese breakfast, French breakfast and American breakfast, "A trip around the world, huh?"

"Something like that," Makoto said looking pissed.

I look around the room feeling tension, "what is wrong? Why is nobody eating?"

"Kuroko, what is behind this door?" Kise-kun bluntly asked.

"What door?" I asked as I looked passed Kise-kun, Makoto-kun, and Akashi-kun, "Oh, that door."

"I told them it was none of their concern," Claude said as he hunched his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"Stairs is behind that door," I said avoiding the question.

"Tetsuya," Akashi-kun said firmly.

"It isn't anything that has importance towards you" I said as I sat down on a barstool right next to Claude before I was picked up and met an intense purple gaze.

"Tetsu-chan," Atsushi-kun said sternly.

I know Claude and I know that bastard so well that he avoided their questions just to get a reaction, "that door leads to a basement which purpose is only for BDSM. It is only Claude's room and if you want to go down there you have to get on your knees, have tears in your eyes and say sweetly, "please, daddy."

Atsushi-kun gaze stared deeper into mine, "he said you've been past that door as well."

"I do think BDSM is interesting but when I went down there it was to bring Claude more condoms and lube," I said as he slowly relaxed and let me go.

Claude chuckled, "that isn't the only way for me to unlock that door," he pulled out his cellphone, "if you are interested I simply can give everyone a tour while Tetsuya talks to Midomoria-kun," he pushed in a few numbers on his phone and the door unlocked.

I watched as my friends follow, stating it was curiosity, Claude past that troublesome door. I turn towards Midomoria-kun, "well how did the tests go?"

He looked up at me a pulled out the paper work, "besides the slight loss of blood, everything came back normal. The only thing that was in your intestines was Murasakibara-kun's semen besides that there were no drugs. Are you sure he put something inside of you?"

"Yeah, I remember what he said clearly and it felt cold at first but slowly warmed up and then went away," I responded as my eyes followed Atsushi-kun who was adding the finishing touching to his breakfast.

"At first from your description, I thought it was a parasite and not just a normal one, it isn't dangerous it just one of the higher quality and expensive. Akashi told me how much money he withdrew from the bank and that is how much it cost to purchase one. It is of higher quality because it quickly releases or 'dissolves' and takes hold much quicker than other parasites," he pushed up his sliding glasses, "most men who buy this are afraid that their partner are going to leave them and puts it in them and tells them that is a vibrator. Even though this parasite can take hold quicker there is sometimes complications with the pregnancy."

Atsushi-kun quickly turned around from the stove, "So is Tetsu-chan pregnant?"

Midomoria-kun pushed his glasses back on his nose, "It is too early to know if he is pregnant but I did ran tests for the parasite because it increases body levels and yours are normal. I consulted with my fellow co-workers and they gave an input that the parasite didn't take because it must be inserted in to a dry anus instead of one that is wet from a partner's semen. Just in case, I would like for you to come in a week and we will find out."

Atsushi approached from behind me, his arms wrapping around me protectively, "what do you mean by complications?"

"With this parasite sometimes the child is lost, the carrier is lost during birth or sometimes both are lost but the chance of losing both is rare because of poor diet or if they didn't know they were pregnant." He stated as I felt his arms wrap around me tightly, "those are the extreme risks and most uncommon; however, the common one is how the baby is birth."

"There is only one way a male carrier can have a child," I said feeling worried.

"Yes but with this parasite it is programmed to quickly latch onto what it grabs hold onto; therefore, it could latch here," he directed on my body, "instead of here," he said his direction moved up further, "because of this the child will go into birthing naturally and if it is notice too late it would be a dangerous birth for the carrier and the child and make it harder to remove it surgically from the stomach. Do not worry if you are in pregnant I will deliver your baby and I will have the room filled with our lucky items, including the child's item."

They came back upstairs some of them a blush across their face and I could tell some of them was coming up with a plan, mostly Makoto-kun. All the events after the news seemed to drag by and I barely participated in conversation unless someone address me first. Atsushi-kun was quiet as well and I never noticed when he picked me up and moved to the dining chairs and had me sitting down in his lap. This obviously arouse some questions and as they asked questions about our newly formed relationship the only questions that I really care about is about this possibly pregnancy that is if the parasite is there at all. Yes, I want to be with Atsushi and yes I know that would eventually, hopefully, lead us to getting married and having our own children but I expected that to be a year or two down the road. The fact this parasite is trouble doesn't ease my mind at all I hope that the tests will come back negative. Occasionally I will feel his hold becoming tighter and I could smell the sweets from his lips. I looked at his face and automatically knew he also shared my thoughts. When his hold became too tight I gently traced his arms until he relaxed letting him know that everything will be okay. The moments seem to blend by and it was only me and Atsushi-kun that seemed to be normal. I didn't even argue at the fact that Claude got rid of all the furniture and purchased new ones early in the morning and spent the time unpacking with Atsushi-kun watching my movements and will take my place if something required heavy lifting. As dinner approach around everything was set in order and Claude decide to host a guy night in the house as a house warming party and the rest of my friends came over and they quickly embraced their partners and asked if I was okay. They never left, Akashi-kun said he paid Momoi-kun to watch the kids; therefore, Claude quickly pulled out all the alcohol in the house and I never thought I would see them this drunk again like they were in our college days. The house was filled with the smell of alcohol and food; filled with the sounds of laughter and karaoke.

"Claude," Makoto-kun said calmly as he looked at the blond sitting next to them, "how about a threesome?"

"What?" Kiyoshi-kun said confused and he looked a little hurt.

"Don't be surprised, baka," Makoto-kun said as he crawled up into his lap and run his fingers through his hair, "we had a threesome back in our college days."

Kiyoshi-kun groaned, "That doesn't count and you took that poor boy, whose feelings I rejected, tied him up and taped his mouth and made him watch us fuck and then made him lick my semen that was flowing out of you."

"It does," Makoto-kun purred, "voyeurism, look it up," he looked back at Claude, "well how about it, Claude."

"I don't have sex with unwilling participants," Claude chuckled and immediately took a shot of vodka, "you just want to use the room, correct?"

I am so glad that this room includes only the five of us or this male night out would quickly turn into an orgy.

Makoto-kun softly whimpered as Kiyoshi-kun grabbed his ass, "Yes, I do but I want to know something."

Yeah, this is just totally completely normal.

"What do you want to know my kitten," Claude said he sat closer to Makoto-kun and Kiyoshi-kun.

"Do you only top?" Makoto-kun asked as winked at Kiyoshi-kun.

"No, I also play the uke part but only with men who have experience and are to my tastes," he said calmly.

"Is Teppei up to your taste?" Makoto-kun as he asked fully giving his husband his attention.

"Hmm," Claude hummed as he gave Kiyoshi-kun a look over, "yes, he does."

Makoto-kun beamed, "well Teppei what do you say?"

Kiyoshi-kun blushed and shook his head but Makoto-kun whispered into his ear, "Makoto what do you say to Claude-kun and I?"

Makoto whimpered, "please fuck me daddies."

I could have went my entire life without witnessing this scene, "please get the fuck downstairs and pray I forgot this whole incident when I wake up in the morning."

I heard Makoto-kun chuckle as Kiyoshi-kun carried him out the room. Atsushi-kun hands traveled down to my stomach and gently rubbed it with his huge hands, "If you are pregnant, I will not leave you Tetsu-chan."

"I am fully aware of that," I responded as I slowly drowned in his warmth.

"However, if it is a risk and I have to choose between you and the baby," he pulled away and looked me in the eye, "I will be a selfish, self-centered two year old and I will choose you."

"Atsushi," I said softly.

"No," he cut me off, "do not give me that look and speak in that voice. I will lay on the hospital floor and I will twist and shout."

I chuckled but was a little irritated, "it is my body you know? You can't make me give up our child. It is a piece of you and a piece of me, Atsushi."

"I know that," he responded sternly, "I would beg you to keep it if the risk wasn't so great even though Mido-chin said it was uncommon it is the possibility that has me worried. If the roles were switched would you want me to go through it knowing that you could lose me or the both of us? Would you be able to sit there and say nothing? Could you sit in the waiting room, calmly, without pacing back and forth worrying about my progress? Would you be able to leave the hospital, without going on the rampage, if you lost the both of us? I know that, the child would each have a piece of us; however, it isn't like this is our only chance to have a child, Tetsuya."

I pulled back away and turned around in his lap just to move closer into him, burying my face in his chest, "I know but I'm little upset we will have to put off sex for a week."

"Actually," he began to say, "Let's not have sex or any sexual activity for ninety days."

"Excuse me?" I questioned as I pulled out in his lap, "what do you mean we can't have sex for three months?"

"We just started dating…"

"Yeah and we have already had sex," I reminded him.

"Have you seen that movie, Think like a Man, it is based off a book by Steve Harvey. Anyways he recommends to go ninety days without have sex with a new partner. You told me to prove that I want to be with you in the long run so let me prove that I want to be with you for who you are and not because of your body or because the sex is amazing."

"No, I haven't seen it but fuck Steve Harvey for having me cock blocked for ninety days," I said but saw the hurt in his eyes, "however, I did say that actions prove louder than words and I do understand ninety days doesn't seem too long."

He gently pulled my lips to his and embraced them with his in a hot, long and lingering kiss, "does the ninety days start today," I asked gently.

"Yes it does," he said going back in for another kiss.

I put my hand up to his lips, "If we are going to make it for three months you better not kiss me like that again."

He chuckled, "Okay, Tetsu-chan."

The following seven days everything almost returned back to normal, well almost. Atsushi-kun returned to his bakery at the normal and usual hours. I spent my time at his bakery in the corner on the table trying to catch up on my writing schedule and yes I tried to stay the night but sometimes Atsushi-kun walked or drove me home. My appointment with Midomoria-kun quickly dispelled our fears when he shared that there was no baby growing inside of me nor any parasite. The next following day, Atsushi-kun shortened the bakery hours and arrived on my doorstep wearing slightly tight light wash jeans, a black long-sleeved top that nicely compliment his strong arms and a yellow beanie with his purple bangs showing. That moment, I knew that it would be difficult restraining myself and trying to seduce Atsushi-kun before the ninety days was over. He took us to on our first date together, more importantly it was my first date, we went to an amusement park and I swear he is still the giant kid that I've known over the years. Even though he didn't have his arms filled with snacks, saying that he was older now he needs to take better care of himself and after that one cavity he had he never wanted to go through the pain again, he did have some cotton candy and the way his face lit up at certain attractions and rides mimicked the other children faces in the crowd. My favorite moment of our first date was the ferries wheel ride and the view at the peak and we both gazed out at the twinkling lights and our hands accidently touched and we looked at each other longing to embrace and to never let go of each other; to never leave this moment. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in gently and gave me a soft kiss that was so sweet it beatify the both of us- filling us to the brim. The weeks that followed were filled with surprises: Kouki-kun went into labor and gave birth to a son, he looked like Akashi-kun but he had Kouki-kun's brown hair and eyes, they name their little bundle of joy Akihiko, bright prince, it fits. When I held him in my arms I could feel that he was analyzing me, looking at me like how Akashi-kun sometimes looked at us in the past and I could have sworn for a second that both of his eyes flashed yellow. He gave me a gentle and bubbly smile as his small, chubby hands reached out for me. I have a feeling Akihiko-chan is going to cause a lot of trouble for Kouki-kun and Akashi-kun when he gets older. Aomine-kun and his family returned back to America as did Kagami-kun this time taking Hayama-kun with him.

As for Atsushi-kun and I, our relationship is flourishing well these past three months have gone by with us testing our resistance and resolve for going three months without opening the cookie jar. It wasn't easy to resist there were plenty of sweet moments where I wanted to jump his bones, bound his hands and make love all day but I settle for several sex toys as a substitute. On our eighth day of abstinence Atsushi-kun baked a vanilla cake with a cherry flavoring in the middle and it was divine. He continued to surprise me that night and gave me a key to his apartment to return his gift that night my toys and I made him a special video.

Ten days later and here I am standing in the middle of his kitchen, without him knowing, naked in an apron making something sweet for tonight. He plans to take me out for dinner and wine and dine me before we fall in our desire to be together intimately but I have other plans. The past three months he has already wine and dine me and I'm ready to skip straight towards dessert. I finished the sweet cream and different flavor icing with a few minutes to spare before he arrived. I went to the bedroom and threw rose petals on the bed, and set the lights for a dim and romantic ambiance. On the bedside table, I placed the chocolate and vanilla icing bowls on top and I hope that Atsushi-kun likes the way they taste. I walked back into the dining room dropping the robe and wearing nothing but my birthday suit. I pulled out a black bag and took out all the edible goodies I bought just for tonight. I sat down on my rear to put in the edible anal beads that the woman at the sex store recommended, I also bought a mystery flavor edible thong that was more comfortable than it looked. I climbed on top of the dining table and took a bag of icing to draw a huge heart on my chest then I tossed the used bag into the trash can. I laid back on the bare, cold dark wood table and quickly put on the edible cuffs and rested my arms above my head. I looked over at the time, he should be walking back any time now.

I heard the door open and close promptly, "Tetsu-chan? Are you here?"

I heard him say from the door way, I didn't respond and lay there patiently for my prey to walk in to my trap. He walked into the dining room and the grocery bags in his arms dropped and almost landed on the floor before he grabbed them with his hands. The look he is giving me, that look of want and desire, sends a shock down my spine and straight to my member that is standing proudly hard and already leaking.

"Tetsuya," he said in a low and deep voice that made me moan for his touch.

"Happy ninety days, Atsushi," I said sweetly, "I took the liberty of skipping dinner and heading straight for dessert. Everything before is edible so my sweet, indulge in your insatiable urges and sweet tooth."

He walked into the kitchen and set the grocery bags on top of the counter, he walked back over to me on the dining table ad moved away all the chairs, "even the hand cuffs?"

"Yes, those are edible too but as a warning you better eat them last because I can't wait to get my hands on you," I responded while waiting for his linger touched.

His fingers slowly caressed my cheek as he bended down for a long, hungry kiss that made my legs tremble. He kissed down my neck retracing all the spots he knows that makes me tremble. He kissed down to my chest and it feels like a little fire is dancing across my body, when his lips made its way to part of the of the part of the heart he stuck his tongue out and licked up the icing in one go. He let out a groan when the trail came to an end, his fingers disappeared into one of the bowls around me and he brought out the icing and decorated around and on my nipples and he hungry licked it up; moaning at the taste with my hardened buds in his mouth as he licked, sucked and nibbled them. Again, he decorated my body with different flavors of icing but, he moved his mouth away and lifted his icing covered fingers to my mouth, "lick them," he said sternly, I opened my mouth to allow entrance of his long digits and worked my tongue around them indulging in the sweet taste. He gently pulled them out of my mouth and his mouth lowered down to my hip and he tugged the edible tongue with his teeth and let go and it snapped back. He licked the thong as his huge hand rubbed my aching erection, "this is an interesting flavor," he said barely above a whisper, he moved his mouth to my dick and gently lifted the thong and began to eat it slowly as his fingers traced on my hot flesh. Once he ate away the front of the thong he took his some icing in a different bowl and decorated my dick. I can feel his hot breathe as his mouth moves closer before he gave me little teasing licks, alternating between eating the thong and licking the icing. Once all the edible material in the front was gone he added a different flavor of icing onto my dick. His tongue licked the pre-cum that was leaking out my slit and in a matter of seconds he took me into his mouth. Sucking hard as his tongue worked its way around. He used one arm to hold down my waist and keep me from thrusting inside of his warm mouth, his other hand was spreading icing onto my balls. His mouth left my tender head with a mixture of saliva and pre-cum trailing behind on the tip and his huge hand pumped my cock and he removed his arm that was holding down my waist. I thrusted freely into his hand, whimpering, as his mouth worked on my icing covered balls and moaning at the taste. I feel a huge amount of heat pooling into my stomach and I'm close to completion, "Atsushi," I whimpered as he continue to pleasure me.

He worked his hand harder with a tighter grip, he looked up at me and said in a seductive voice, "go ahead and cum," he took both of my balls into his mouth and sucked on them hungrily. I thrusted frantically into his hand at the pleasure as I rode out my orgasm, my semen mixing in with his decoration on my upper body. I looked at him and saw the hunger at his eyes and my still hard cock, it has been far too long. He removed his hand and kissed his way up until he made it to the first section of his art and happily licked it up and moaned at the taste, "This is so delicious," he worked his way up lapping up the icing and my semen. My chest now bare, he lifted my hips up and grabbed the remaining of the thong and ate it up quickly. He took a seat at my entrance looking and slowly tugging at the thread at my entrance, he slowly pulled out the first bead and sniffed it smelling the sweetness, "is this edible as well?" I nodded my head as I watched him grab another bowl of icing and spread the icing around my wanting hole. My hole twitched as he pulled out all the beads besides one and I whimpered at the look of him as he began to eat up the thread. He pulled out the finale bead with his teeth and took it into his mouth as his tongue licked the icing around my hole. As he sucked on the last bead he added more icing and licked it up but he pushed his tongue inside of me. I moaned as his wet tongue, wiggled its way inside of me. I whimpered as he removed his tongue but he immediately plunged three fingers in my hole without mercy, "I watched your video, Tetsuya and it was hard for me to stay there sitting on the couch instead of driving to your place and quickly taking those toys place," his fingers made me crazy, each digit slowly stroked over all my sensitive spots but none of them touched the spot that made me see white.

"I'm glad you like that," I whimpered as he kissed up my neck placing hickeys on the way to my mouth.

"Hmm, I did, I climaxed three times," he murmured against my skin.

"Only three times?" I said teasing and my voice hitched as his fingers intensified their pace inside of me.

"I wasn't the only one watching you know," he said as he looked at me, "Nebuya also enjoyed your wantonness, your flexibility and your eagerness. The way your moaned and begged for me to fill your insatiable hole," he worked his fingers inside of me faster and harder, twisting the digits inside of me the way I love and crave, "You loved the idea of me watching huh? Watching you trying to pleasure yourself with those inadequate toys, hearing you moaned and beg and plead wishing that those toys was the real thing. I didn't mind that Nebuya was pleasuring himself while watching you beg for me because for him it was like any other porn because he will never have this sweet ass," all three of fingers pressed deeply inside on the sweetest spot causing me see white and I rode out my second orgasm onto those long, pleasure giving fingers.

"Atsushi," I moaned greedily while I continue to thrust myself on his fingers until he pulled them out and I whimpered. He quickly licked up my semen and he took me by the hips and flipped me over on my knees his hand moving around in circle on my rear. His mouth trace kisses around my ass as his hands worked them, spreading them apart and squeezing them back together. He suddenly picked me up and carried me to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway when he saw the rose petal covered bed, "Tetsuya is so sweet," he groaned and dropped me on to the bed and he quickly climbed on top of me and began at eating away the edible cuffs. When my hands were finally free I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in to taste those sweet lips. My tongue slipped inside, hungry to find more sweetness but was met by his tongue and moved together as I felt his hands slip through my hair. He slowly pulled away but kissed down my neck, going down to kiss the faint hickeys he left behind. My hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he took my hint; slightly stood up and took his shirt off as my hands worked on undoing his belt. He pulled off his pants and boxers at the same time, freeing his hardened member that looks bigger than the last time I saw it. He went to climb back over me but I pushed him down gently, "my turn to indulge in my dessert," I whimpered as my hands tranced down his sculpted body. I removed one hand from his abdominal muscles and grabbed both of the bowls and I decorated his chest with the vanilla icing, his lips with the chocolate icing and his cock with a mixture of both chocolate and vanilla. Sitting in his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck once more and went in for a rich and creamy taste and he moaned at the taste as I slipped him some chocolate icing in his mouth. I kissed down his neck and bite him hard down at the base of his neck and sucked on it to pull away and loved the way my mark looked on his skin. I kissed down his body, rubbing his muscles and licking away the icing that I encountered. I gently spread his legs as I made my way to his cock, and I slowly licked up the long shaft and sucked up the pre-cum that leaked from the slit until all the icing was gone. I opened my mouth wide, ready to take in his large member the best I could. I'm ready to surprise him and show him that the past three months I've been working on my gag reflex that way I can take him entirely into my mouth. I pushed slowly, taking in more as the head pushed down into my throat. I began to breathe with only my nose as I made it all the way down to the base of his cock, my nose pressed into his short curly purple hair. With teary eyes, I looked up at him and I could almost cum again at the look of pure pleasure on his face, "Tetsuya," he moaned when we made eye contact, "can I?" his hand lingered slowly stroking my hair. I moan yes and his cock flinched at the vibrations, almost making me lose track of my breathing. His hand tighten on my head, pressing down as he thrusted his hips and fucked my mouth and my throat. My eyes started to tear up more and fell out tracing down my cheeks, he stopped thrusting looking concerned but I moaned it is okay to let him know everything was fine. He slowly began to thrust inside of my throat building up to a quick pace. Tears flowed out but I continue to moan at the pleasure of him thrusting into my mouth and I could feel my own dick twitching with excitement. He roughly thrusted in and stilled as I could feel his warmth pouring down my throat, he quickly pulled out and I swallowed the remainder of his seed that lingered in my mouth. He gently stroked away the remainder tears, "are you okay? Was that too rough?" he asked with concerned in his voice.

I chuckled, "I'm fine, Atsushi, I enjoyed that. I told you I enjoy being dominated." He groaned at my comment, "I want to pleasure you and giving you pleasure hearing you groan and moan and indulge into my efforts also gives me pleasure."

He pulled me into his lap and I could feel his still hard cock on my rear, "this is going to be a long night, what position do you want to start in?"

I kissed him passionately, "of course it going to be a long night we have three months of making love to do," I stood out of his lap and went to move his full mirror in the room. I crawled back on the bed and turned around, facing the mirror, my face close to the bed and my ass high in the ear, "you going to keep me waiting?" I asked teasingly.

"No," he groaned as was quickly behind me, the head of his member poking at my entrance, "you ready?" I nodded and he quickly thrusted all the way inside of me in one thrust. I moaned loudly at suddenly being filled, being stretched by this warmth that I thought about late at night. "How do you want it?" he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "fuck me," I whimpered. "Your wish is my command," he replied as he leaned up and his grip on my hips tighten as he started a rough and quick pace as he rolled his hips into my ass. He suddenly stopped and I whimpered as his cock stilled inside of me, "spread your legs wider, Tetsuya, show me that flexibility," he commanded. I moaned as I widen my legs as far as I could and my hands clenched into the comforter and the rose petals, "good. Stay just like this," he slowly started to thrust and quicken his pace with his each thrust to the point where I was tearing through the roses that my hands encountered.

"Yes, Atsushi, fuck!" I screamed as he hammered himself inside of me and I could hear him grunt. He increased his intensity and my eyes began to water, "holy fuck," my legs tremble to keep its hold and he buried himself in my deeply with a rough slap on my ass, "Atsushi," I moaned as the tears worked their way down my face. His hands left my hips and he continued to pound inside of me and made their way to my nipples that they roughly twisted and pulled. His hands moved away from my hard, sensitive nubs and slowly traced on my back to my rear. He squeeze my ass he continued to plunge himself inside of me. He began to push himself deeper than he has ever before and I trembled frantically because it is too deep but it feels so good, I rocked my hips to meet his thrusts. I looked up at the mirror and saw my face with tears running down and covered with sweat. I opened my mouth to speak but as soon as I found the words to praise my lover he hit a new spot that had me shuddering and my vision clouded as more tears ran out of my eyes. My opened mouth began to drool as I moaned and I could only scream his name. He noticed how I reacted when he hit that new spot and he grunted and cursed feeling my walls tighten around his dick, buried too deep inside of me. Using the same intensity as he does with he uses Thor's Hammer in a game he thrusted right back hitting in the right spot but slightly deeper and I became a drooling, crying, screaming fool begging for more. He kept the intensity with this thrusts, hitting different spots, exploring this new area, while leaning over and biting down my neck hard causing it too bruise and he licked, kissed, and sucked on his mark. He moaned my name in my ear, "I- fucking shit," he lost his words as he rammed hard in a new spot that had me trembling more into an incoherent crying mess.

"Fuck, more," I was able to scream out and he grunted as he aimed to please as he continue to hit new areas grunting when I trembled and clenched around his member. I tilted my head to his lips and tried to lean up but the sudden shock going through my body sent my head back down. He brought his lips onto my and kissed me deeply and we both rocked out our orgasm. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I felt him filling me up to the brim and tears continue to slide down my face landing in my random pools of drool that was soaking into comforter. He slowly pulled out me and quickly pulled me into his lap, kissing the tears that were still coming and wiping away my remaining drool away from my mouth and chin.

"Tetusya," he panted, "are you okay my sweet?"

"Fuck," I whimpered slipping out of consciousness trying to my keep my eyes open, "Atsushi that was amazing. Yes, I'm okay." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to kiss him sweetly.

He chuckled and pulled away and pushed my hair, damped from sweat, off my face and he looked at me with those purple eyes that feels like he staring right through me, "I wanted to tell you during dinner but we went straight to dessert," he began to say as his hands worked their way down my body massaging my muscles, "every day I find myself falling into this deep, warm abyss but abyss sounds scary right? It is scary this feeling I have for you that I have never felt before but I know what it is- this feeling that makes my heart jump and flip with joy every time I see. It makes my heartbeat fasten and beat loudly, every time we touch, too loudly that I think everyone can hear the song that my heart is singing. I am in love you, Kuroko Tetsuya. My heart, is covered in tattoos of your name. My mind, is filled with plenty of thoughts of you. My dreams, that you are in have me waking up blissfully and stupidly happy. I am in love with you so much, Tetsuya."

My vision became blurry again as I looked into those purple eyes, I smiled brightly, "I am in love with you too and it makes me so happy to hear that you feel the exact same way," I buried my face into his neck right where I marked him and I kissed it gently, "Atsushi, let's make love again," I pulled away and laid down on my back with my legs spread wide for him, "make love with me, slowly and tenderly until the sun comes back up. Covered my body with kisses, hickeys and bites, my love."

He chuckled, "with pleasure my insatiable little lover," he said as crawled his way over me.

That night he gave me what I wanted, what we both wanted. To my embarrassment, I continued to shed tears from pleasure and true happiness at the love that I was helplessly in, practically drowning. The next three months, we were in our own little world and the days did seem to blend together. When I couldn't find my own strength to walk he would carry me around the house and he made me comfortable in a nest of blankets and pillows while he tended to his bakery. Some nights we would bake desserts together or he would massage my neck, hands, thighs and legs as I worked on my next novel, that I have a feeling is going to be a great hit. All of those nights ended the same with us naked in our bed making sweet love sometimes slow, like with have all the time in the world or we would be rough some nights making love, too passionately, as if it would be the last time we could embrace. Some mornings I found myself feeling sick and sometimes throughout the day I would crave for things that I never crave before. One day, I had a weird craving for vanilla ice-cream expect I took barbeque chips and crumpled them on top. At first it sounded disgusting but that first spoonful was heavenly and a quickly finished the bowl I tried to slow down from eating this new craving but I noticed that I started to gain weight.

Hospitals have such a unique smell accompanied by the sounds of people crying and whimpering in pain as they wait for medical attention. I am at a different hospital than the one Midorima-kun works at even though there is patient confidently if Akashi-kun knew I visited Midorima-kun he would immediately asked Atsushi-kun about what was wrong. But, Atsushi-kun doesn't know that I am at the hospital and I don't want him to worry.

A tall handsome male nurse stepped out from the day, "Kuroko-san?"

"That would be me," I stood and walked over to him.

"This way," he grinned down at me and I followed him as he lead me into a room, "in here please," he took my weight and my height and wrote down what I said what was wrong, "the doctor would be with your shortly."

I sat there on and when moved I heard the paper crinkle, I laid a hand on my stomach and looked up as the door opened but it was the same male nurse, "When was the last time you went to use the restroom? Do you think you could go now? If so please urinate into this cup it must be to this line and don't flush the toilet."

"Yes, I actually do need to use the restroom," I took the cup from his hands and went into the bathroom and I almost filled it up all the way I walked back out and handed him the cup and held it out for him, "here you go."

He smiled at me as he took the cup and sat it down, he went in a flush the toilet and he picked the cup back up and stood in the doorway, "after these test results the doctor will be with you. It will not take too long maybe only ten minutes."

"Okay, thank you," I said as I went to wash my hands. Finished washing my hands I grabbed one of the magazines they had laid out, it was a literature magazine and it included a review of Claude's and I latest work. As I read the review, I texted Claude asking him if has seen it or read it. It was a very good review and I'm sure this was around the time Claude's and I sale increased dramatically.

C.B: Yes, Tetsuya, I'm reading it now. They speak so highly of us that I'm blushing. I'm just a mere writer that still needs experience

K.T: You feigning modesty amuses me so much.

C.B: Haha, so how are you and your man? I want all the details.

K.T: Everything is great- no everything is more than great. I am uncontrollably happy and I am in love with him and I love spending time with him even if that time is spent with unspoken words while and I work and he gives me the best massages.

C.B: Awh, Tetsuya is in love how sweet and cute. I wish I was getting massages my hands cramp terribly if I'm not careful. I watched the twins one night for Makoto and Kiyoshi-kun and my hand cramped up and Takeshi-chan came and gave me hand massage, stating that he needs to take care of his lover, it was nauseously cute.

I chuckled and picture the look on Claude's face as Takeshi-chan said those bold words.

K.T: He has a long road ahead of him if he wants you as a lover huh?

C.B: He will grow out of it is he young and when he is eighteen I'll be an old man that he probably won't find attractive anymore.

K.T: Awh, is claude sad? I'm sure he will find you still cute and adorable. You do know who his fathers are correctly?

I felt my phone buzz in my lap again and as I read began to unlock my phone I heard the door open and there stood a giant with purple hair and brown eyes, "Hello, I am Doctor Murasakibara Takumi, it is nice to meet you Kuroko Tetsuya," he held out his large hand.

Shit, I remember when I met Atsushi-kun's family they mention his uncle couldn't be there because of his work hours at a hospital, "hello, nice to meet your Murasakibara-sensei."

"I'm looking at the test results now and it seemed that my guess was correct. Have you been sexually active recently?" he asked he flipped through the chart.

"Yes, my lover and I indulge in the activity nightly," I answer and a slight blush spread across my cheeks.

He chuckled, "well you and your lover will have to slow down on that," he moved to the side as the male nurse came in with a monitor, "it appears from the test that your love making has been fruitful and you are with child. You are actually three months in your term."

"Excuse me, I'm what?" I asked in disbelief.

His eyebrows came together and a frown came across his face but quickly disappeared, "you are pregnant Kuroko-kun, did it go unplanned and your lover insert a parasite inside of you without your knowledge."

"No, he wouldn't there was an incident six months ago were I was almost raped and the culprit put something inside when I told my former doctor he said it sounded like a high quality parasite but we went a week back and I wasn't pregnant and they notice that the parasite didn't take because it needed to be inserted into a dry anus," I replied quickly as I looked down at my stomach.

"Ah the really expensive ones? Laid down and lift up your shirt please," he said as he pulled gloves on his hands and the male nurse spread this cold gel on my stomach. The doctor walked over and took a tool that was attached to the monitor and pressed it on my stomach he started off low then worked his way up, "see that is your child," he moved the tool up slightly higher, "Ah, see that is where the parasite took hold but it looks like your child is growing well."

I looked up at the monitor and saw the little baby that was growing inside of me as he pointed out his hands and feet that were developing.

"I'm sure your previous doctor told you about the dangers of this parasite? Luck is on your side and you won't have to worry about them because the parasite it placed in a perfect spot that will make delivery go smoothly. Do you want this child?" he asked as he looked up at me, slightly worried.

I felt a tear run down my cheek and I slightly touched it as I looked at the monitor, "Yes, I want it. We want it very much." I replied cheerfully.

"That is good to hear, it will be great for you to start having a proper diet," he began writing, "and taking some vitamins so that you and your child are getting your daily nutrition. Also, if you and your lover are okay with the idea I can deliver your child unless you want another doctor I have some great recommendations," he held out the prescription.

"We will be glad for you to deliver our child," I smiled knowing his connection to the father that Murasakibara-sensei doesn't know yet.

"Excellent, we will have a check-up in month to see how the child is progressing and maybe figure out if you are having a boy or a girl, if the baby cooperates and is willing to move," he handed me a piece of paper, "hand this to the ladies up front to set up the appointment. Congratulations, Kuroko-kun."

In life, one will find themselves in situations that they believed that could never happened to them. Sometimes one would face those situations with excitement, dread or they will give up and not face them at all. It is true what they say that shit happens and sometimes you have to tough it up and deal and that we learn from our mistakes and how to deal with the storms that come into one's life. There are times that the shit that happens isn't bad at all but very, very good and will leave one bubbling with happiness that they fill like they could explode with rainbows and sunshine. In life, there will be friends who will stick with you and unfortunately some of them will leave but that just brings up the question and the answer that there were never your true friend in the first place. This moment, this baby that is growing inside of me is an unexpected surprise that will always beatify the both of us. I can't wait to tell him about our child growing inside of me and that everything will be okay. Atsushi-kun doesn't have to worry about losing the both of us, honestly I wanted to get married first before I had his child but the order doesn't matter because we are in-love with each other. We don't even need to have a wedding, we could just fill out the paper work and pay the fee, say our personal vows and be fine without having a lavish wedding. I can't wait to see his face as I tell him and I know he will drown me with kisses and you with kisses. You will be loved so much, you are a product of our love and I can't wait to see you.

In life, shit really does happen. There is Tatsuya Himuro standing naked in our love nest with his hand on Atsushi-kun's cheek, who is standing there shirtless. No. No. No. Not today. Why Atsushi-kun? I thought you were in love with me? I thought that this bitch was nothing to you? Was everything a lie all those kisses, those nights spent together.

He quickly turned toward the door, "Tetsu-chan…" he began to say but I didn't want to hear any explanation he would come up with. I grabbed the nearest vase and threw it at him as he approached me and I quickly ran away not stopping until I made it to the nearest train station. I grabbed a ticket to the farthest destination it could take me, I took my seat an in empty section of the train. Tears are flowing down rapidly, my heart is breaking, crumbling inside of me. Don't worry little one, I began to rub my stomach trying to comfort my baby. Don't worry, I will keep you. I will love you and never stop loving you. I will give you more love than you could have gotten from the both of us. We will be fine without him and make it without him because I love you, little one.

I am helplessly, undeniably in love with you.

Tear shedding, heart being stitched back together with a strong and unbreakable thread.


	5. thank you for the memories

The lights flickered on, "SURPRISE!" we, the adults and the children shouted as the unaware birthday boy walked into my house.

Atsushi-kun stood there looking surprise and didn't know what to say but he finally found his words, "is that a chocolate fountain?"

There was children laughter after his question, "of course it is desert-sensei! We picked it out just for you, we told our dads you would love it even if your chocolate is better."

Atsushi-kun chuckled as the children led him, by the both of his hands, to the chocolate fountain and they stood there with the look of amazement on their face, "Thank you guys so much," he said as he bend down and hugged them all, "what should I try first?"

"Try a marshmallow first!" Tamotsu-chan said showing him the marshmallows.

"There are strawberries as well, desert sensei," Takehiko-chan said cheerfully.

"Try the apple slices first, daddy said apples are your lucky item of the day today," Nana-chan said holding up the apples as high as she possibly could.

"You like salty as well, Desert-sensei?" Takeshi-chan asked him smiling brightly, "there are pretzel sticks so you will have sweet and salty."

A beautiful little boy with jet black hair, which was down to his shoulders, long eye lashes and pretty eyes blushed as he held up a plate of peppermint twists, "desert-sensei has a great chocolate peppermint cake so here."

The children stood there in front of Atsushi-kun showing him the possibilities that they would be able to have, "I will have to try them all. Won't you try them with me?"

The children eyes grew big and lit up and as they began to raid the chocolate fountain counter with Atsushi-kun, Reo-kun pulled his son away, "don't you have someone you want to meet?"

The child looked up at his parent with a stern look and he nodded his eyes, "Kuro-chan!" He shouted as Reo-kun picked him up and walked towards me with Hyuuga-kun right behind him.

"Kuroko-kun, this is our child, Hyuuga Masayoshi," Hyuuga-kun stated as Reo-kun put Masayoshi-chan down and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"I realized the other day that Junpei-chan and I have introduced you Masayoshi properly," Reo-kun said as he possessively cling to Hyuuga-kun.

"Nice to meet you," Masayoshi-chan said as he looked up at me.

I squatted down to his height, he clearly looks just like Reo-kun as if Reo-kun cloned himself but his personality is straight to the point like Hyuuga-kun, "I'm very happy that I finally get to meet and chat with you, Masayoshi-chan."

"Thank you for the gift," he turned his head away, like Hyuuga-kun does, "it was very nice."

The child looks over to Atsushi-kun helping the other children picking out combinations for the chocolate fountain, "why don't you go ahead and join them?"

It goes quickly from a brightly smiling child to a brightly smiling adult, "thank you for tonight, Tetsu-chan," he pulled me in tenderly and bent down to my height and gave me a kiss that tasted like chocolate, strawberries, pretzels and various fruits.

Shit. A dream. I looked down at my ticket, great I wanted a ticket that was far from Tokyo but I did not want to go as far as Sapporo; the train ride from Tokyo to Sapporo is at least around ten hours with multiple stops. I'll need a place to stay under a pen name, a wig, color contacts and I should probably call someone who can set up my new resident and retrieve a lot of money from my bank account; therefore, I wouldn't be leaving a paper trail behind. My phone has a lot of miss calls and text messages from Atsushi-kun but I don't want to hear or read anything he has to say. Shit, I accidently open one of his messages.

A.M: Tetsu-chan, it is not what you think.

Okay, Atsushi-kun he was bare ass naked in our love nest caressing your fucking cheek and you were shirtless and it wasn't what I thought that I interrupted you about to cheat or after you probably did cheat on me, such a fucking lying little shit.

"Kuroko-kun? Kuroko-kun are you there?" The familiar voice asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was lost in my thoughts." I responded trying to hold back my anger and sadness.

"Odd for you to call me, I'm surprise you still have my number," he said teasing.

"I'm more surprise that you still have mine," I retorted.

"But aren't you serious with-"

"Fuck him," I cut him off.

"Where? When? And How much?" he asked immediately knowing what I wanted.

"Sapporo apparently, I'll be there in approximately eight hours and clear it all out but 100,000 yen. Cash only, please this time have it in a duffel bag." I responded as if it was common, "also a new digit and cell."

"Is that all for you Mr. Claude Ecrie?" He asked.

"Mrs. Jennifer Green," I responded with a random American girl name.

"Would like a wig and maybe some color contacts as well? Would you even want make-up?" he asked and I could hear him jotting downs notes.

"Yes, whatever you think it is best," I responded.

"I assume some female clothes as well," he mumbled below his breath.

"Yes, and some maternity clothes, please," I requested hoping he wouldn't pry.

He didn't say anything for almost a minute, "Fuck him indeed," he said as if he understood the situation, "will I be Mr. Green? Maybe Mr. John Green."

"No," I responded, "you know who you are, Imayoshi Shouichi."

He chuckled, "Do you want someone to play the part?"

"I don't care," I paused, "but if you want to that is fine."

"Okay, Kur- Jennifer I'll see you in about eight hours," he said and I could hear him smiling, "I'll even pick you up."

"Goodbye," I said then hanged up the phone without waiting to hear him to bid goodbye.

I haven't spoken to Imayoshi-kun since the time he confessed to me but he was the one that helped me with my first disappearing act and I hope I am able to pull this one off. It is going to be hard to commute back and forth from Sapporo to Tokyo for my appointments but at least the next one is one month away. I wonder if you are going to be a boy or a girl but honestly I'll be happy with whatever gender you are but if I knew it would help with giving you a name. There are a lot of names that I like, I think I will write down a list but I do have awhile before I have to name you.

I look down at my phone which is buzzing in my hand and I'm quick to reject but it is Aomine-kun, "hello, Aomine-kun."

"Tetsu," he said almost above a whisper, "I thought you would want to know that Ryo just got out of delivery and he and our son are doing great. He is so small, I forgot how small they could be- I mean his hands and his feet are soooooo tiny and wait to you see him, I'll defiantly send pictures. He has Ryo's brown hair but my dark blue eyes and I'm pretty sure as he gets older his skin tone will get darker and he has such a tight grip. Ryo's asleep right now and Emi's resting right next to him and the baby is laying on my chest asleep. We already decided on his name and it is Daichi, Aomine Daichi. I know I'm talking a lot but I'm very, very happy."

I smiled brightly even knowing that he cannot see me, "I'm very happy for you as well and I'm glad they are doing okay. You are both going to spoil him rotten just like you spoil Emi-chan."

He softly chuckled, "of course we will. Is your boyfriend there with you? Put him on the phone."

"No," I said trying to hold back tears, "he is not here with me… I'm currently on a trip so I'll have to get phone off for a while so you can contact him when you get the chance."

"Tetsu, is everything okay?" he asked with his voice filled with concerned.

"Everything is fine," I lied, "I have to go. Goodbye Aomine-kun and tell everyone I said hello."

"Later," he said and I ended the call and immediately turned off my phone.

I wonder who you will look like, little one. Would you have my blue hair and blue eyes or would you have the Murasakibara distinct family traits? Would you inherit his height? What about his purple hair that is too soft to be real or those purple eyes that pierce through my soul like daggers. Would you have his love for snacks and sweets, little one? Would you enjoy reading books like me? I wonder if your face will always light up, like a child, no matter what your age. Would you praise the hard work effort of others and never give up or the complete opposite? I wonder if you will have no presence like me but is that even possible if you are as tall as him. I can feel something cold, wet slide slowly down my cheeks. Murasakibara Atsushi, I miss you.

As soon as I stepped off the train there was Imayoshi-kun standing there with his usual grin on his face. I remember how his sadistic grin would send shivers down my spine to the rest of my body. To my surprise a slightly tall male, that I haven't see in who knows how long, stood behind him. I never thought I would encounter Haizaki Shogo today.

"Hello, how was your travels?" Imayoshi-kun asked as I approached them.

"It was okay, Imayoshi-kun right now I want to get something to eat," I said then turned to the other male who was looking down at me, "It is nice to see you as well, Haizaki-kun."

"Sup, Kuroko-kun," he stated as he looked away.

"Let's get you something to eat, Kuroko-kun and all the arrangements have been made as you wished," Imayoshi-kun said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closely to him, "will you be joining us as well Shogo-kun?"

They are on first name basis, I wonder what their relationship could be, "Don't let me intrude and feel like a third wheel, Shouichi."

Imayoshi-kun suddenly stopped, "Shogo, we have already discussed this and I thought we came to an understanding."

"I don't mean to pry but what is your relationship with each other?" I asked but I believe that I already know.

"If you really want to know," Haizaki-kun stated as he looked dead at Imayoshi-kun, "we are romantically involved but when you call him he drops everything and runs to you like a well-trained mutt."

"No, I did not he is just a friend that I will help out," Imayoshi began to say until I cut him off.

"You should be faithful to your partner, Imayoshi-kun," I scold him, "even though I do not have any intentions of having a sexual relationship with you, you shouldn't let him doubt and worry."

We walked to a nearby ramen shop, mostly in silence, I could barely hear Imayoshi-kun and Haizaki-kun talking barely above a whisper but I didn't want to pry or intrude in their talk; therefore, I turned them out. They, to my dislike, asked the reason why I was all the way in Sapporo, what happen between Murasakibara-kun and about my pregnancy. Immediately after finishing his ramen, Haizaki-kun got a phone call and had to leave because of work but, before leaving he quickly kissed Imayoshi-kun on the lips. As Imayoshi-kun walked me to my new home, for however long I deem necessary, he told me about their relationship, some of the information I didn't want to know, they have been in a serious relationship for two years and apparently having sex with Haizaki-kun is always to the both of their satisfaction. We arrived to my new residence and he handed me a copy of the key, he showed me around and the items that he retrieved for me. He bought me a long, red wig, which is really beautiful and green contacts. As soon as he showed me the bedroom, I was completely shocked it was a queen size bed and is way too big for just one person.

"You didn't have to get such a huge bed for me," I said standing there in my pajamas about to crawl in the bed.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Kuroko-kun," he said just before he took his shirt off, "I know you too well."

He crawled in the bed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close, "Haizaki-kun wouldn't be happy about this," I stated as I put my hands on this chest trying to give us some room.

"I told him that I was going to be staying the night some nights," he mumbled, "the nights that I'm not here he will be here or the both of us will be with you."

"Wouldn't that cut into your private time with each other," I replied.

"No, there is a separate room," he said as he tugged a little bit more, "Now, come on over Kuroko-kun and let it all out."

My guard dropped for a mere second and before I could respond my face was right in his chest, "let all of what out?"

"You know what I'm talking about Kuroko-kun," Imayoshi-kun said, "I know how much he means to you and I know how much you mean to him. I believe it is a misunderstanding- everything isn't what it seems but if I was in that situation I would be pissed and angry. Also, you shouldn't hide this," his hand went down to my stomach, "from him… you should give it some time to think and talk to him; not only just talk but listen to him as well. Now are we going to keep talking or get some sleep?"

The tears that I've been holding back slowly escaped, "thank you, let's sleep," I barely mumbled above a whisper as he his hand slowly stroke my hair.

"Tetsu-chan, Tetsu-chan," I heard someone calling for me and I barely opened my eyes.

"Yes, Atsushi-kun?" I rubbed my eyes, "is something wrong."

"It is past midnight," he said as he picked me up from my nest and set me in his lap, "I know it is a Christian holiday but, Merry Christmas also I baked a cake and here is your slice."

"Merry Christmas," I said as I gently kissed him on the cheek, "what flavor is it?"

"It is a mystery," he smiled at me as I began to eat the slice.

"It is delicious," I said in between bites, "what is this?" There was something red in the middle of the cake, like a box, "is this supposed to be here?"

"Yes, it's a surprise, Tetsu-chan, eat around it and then let's see what is inside."

I finished eating around the little red box and when I open the box I was greeted by a brilliantly cut amethyst on a silver chain, "Atsushi, it is beautiful. I wish you told me we were going to get each other gifts."

He chuckled, "I was walking by this shop window and it caught my eye and you suddenly came into my mind," he kissed the top of my head as he took the necklace in his hands and put it on for me, "but you don't have to get me anything, Tetsuya. You are the best thing I could ever want, shit- you are all I could ask for it is just the fact that you are in my arms right now, and every night, makes me extremely happy. You are all mine and I couldn't ask for more."

I moved around in his lap to face him, my face blushing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, "I am all yours, my love and there is no place I rather be but in your arms," I went to kiss his neck, over the bite mark that I left last night, "should I wrap myself in a big bow for you to unwrap?"

He chuckled deeply, "Tetsuya is so sweet," he said as his huge hands traveled up in my t-shirt, "I love you so much, you know that right?"

"Of course, I love you too," I kissed him gently while grinding down on him, "now take me to bed."

He looked down at me puzzled, "will it be okay? You haven't been feeling well lately."

I looked at him in disbelief, "yes, it will be fine. I feel better now and I will feel amazing when you are deep inside of me."

He chuckled, "so lewd, Tetsuya," he placed his hand on my stomach, "I'm so happy the both of you are in my life."

Oh, great another dream playing onto my guilt. I should tell him, I looked down at the necklace he bought me, reminding me even more of his eyes. I should tell him, but little one I'm not ready to face him. I don't want to hear what happen during the scene that I walked in on, even if it is just a big misunderstanding. I tried to move out of the bed but something was in the way, I slightly turned around and was greeted by Haizaki-kun's sleeping face. I gently looked under covers and saw both of their arms were wrapped around me and their hands are slightly touching each other.

"Haizaki-kun," I whispered to the sleeping male behind me, remembering it doesn't take much to wake him up.

He opened one eye at me, "what is Kuroko-kun?"

"I have to use the restroom, will you let me out please?" I asked gently.

"Don't take too long," he said as he removed his arms from around me and slowly slipped out of the bed.

I walked away from the bedroom and went immediately to my old phone and I turned it on. Don't worry little one, for you I will tell him the truth.

"Tetsuya," he answered frantically, "where the hell are you? I'm seriously worried just let me explain."

"No," I responded harshly, "I don't want to hear that right now just shut up and listen."

"Tetsuya," he began to say before I cut him.

"I won't be using this number for a while, don't look for me and I'm okay," I paused trying to figure how I'm going to word this, "Atsushi-kun, I'm pregnant and I'm going to have this baby."

"Tetsuya, you're pregnant," he repeated letting it sink in, "please come home or tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"I have to go, Atsushi-kun," I said about to the end call.

"Tetsuya," he cried out, "please don't go, just stay and talk for a bit please."

"Talk about what?" I said choking back the tears.

"How long have you know about your pregnancy," he asked, "tell me all about it."

"Well, I just recently found out. I'm three months in my term and the doctor said everything is going to be alright with the parasite, he said it is in a perfect spot." I wiped my face dry, "I have to go now."

I look down at my swollen round stomach, it is almost time for my little boy to be a part of this world. The doctor wants me closer, in Tokyo while I'm on bedrest. I haven't talked to Atsushi-kun since I called him late at night all those months ago. I haven't talked to anyone besides Imayoshi-kun and Haizaki-kun and they wanted to throw me a baby shower but I declined because I just bought everything that my son will ever need. Now, I'm sitting in the train station, in my red wig, green contacts waiting for Haizaki-kun to arrive. I bright flash of pink catches my eyes as a familiar figure sat down beside me and the papers in her hands accidently drop and scatter to the floor and one of them landing in my lap. I looked down at the flyer to see myself, it was an ad looking for me so all this time he has been searching for me.

"I'm so sorry," a voice spoke that I haven't heard in a long time, "I'm really exhausted."

"You are looking for your friend?" I asked

"Yes, he has been missing for six months we are all worried for him," she said as she picked up the flyers and I reached down to help her, "No, you don't have to help me you are very much pregnant. What are you having if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm having a boy," I replied, "he is due any time soon now."

Her faced light up, "He is going to be a pretty big baby."

I chuckled, "that is what the doctor said and I wouldn't be surprise considering that his father is very tall."

I brushed the bangs out of my eyes and she stared at me intently, like she was looking past my façade and knew it was me, "Tetsu-kun. It is you Tetsu-kun."

"What gave me away?" I asked.

"The eyes may be a different color but they are still the same," she smiled slightly at me, "where the hell have you been! We have been so worried about you especially with Murasakibara-kun told us that you were pregnant! Murasakibara-kun also has been an emotional wreck between the bakery and looking for you he hardly gets any sleep and the same goes with Claude-kun, who has been in a frenzy looking everywhere for you. We all have been concerned and I'm very, very pissed at you Kuroko Tetsuya and you didn't even let him explain!"

I sat there in silence as she stared at me intently waiting for my reply and then I heard the arrival of Haizaki-kun's train, "Momoi-kun, I'm sorry for the distress that I've caused everyone," I saw Haizaki-kun approach us, "but, I have to go. I don't care if you tell them that you saw me or about my disguise."

I grabbed Haizaki-kun by the arm and walked as fast as I could out of the train station. I felt something wet trickle down my leg and before I could react there was a sharp pain that had me dig my nails deeply into Haizaki-kun's arm.

"Shit what the fuck, Kuroko-kun," he said during my contraction.

"The baby," I hissed, "he is coming."

"Now?!" He panicked, "keep that little fucker in there."

"He wants out now!" I screamed at him, "Take me to the fucking hospital. NOW!"

The ride to the hospital didn't seem to go quick enough. Haizaki-kun went ahead and called my doctor to let him know we were coming. When we pulled up to the entrance the attractive male nurse, from my first time here, was already waiting outside with a wheel chair. He pushed me inside and into my room where he helped me get undress and into my gown while to other nurses hooked me up to the machines. When they were finished Murasakibara-sensei walked in ready to begin the procedure.

"It is time, Kuroko-san," he said as he approached me while the nurses began to give me a shot, "we have been over the procedure countless of times and we don't want your active bundle of joy to wait any longer. The shot they are giving you will help with the pain."

I laid there, watching as he cut open my stomach, and I winced expecting to feel pain but there was nothing. He took out my son, who was screaming to the high heavens and handed him quickly to the nurses. I looked over at the nurses who were handling my new born son as Murasakibara-sensei went on with a focused look as he finished the procedure. I saw the nurses approach me and they handed me my son, wrapped up in a light green bundle. I took him into my arms and I was greeted by his head full of light blue hair and he looked back at me with his purple eyes that remind me so much of his fathers. I held my finger, to his cheek and gently rubbed it and he smiled and took my finger and held it in a tight grip. I sat there and watched him slowly close his eyes and fall asleep.

"You have a healthy son," Murasakibara-sensei stated, "You both should get some rest."

"Thank you," I murmured as I laid my son over my heart and quickly fell asleep with him.

I woke up to a wet feeling on my nipples, and saw him trying to get something to eat through my shirt, "are you hungry little one?" I held him gently as I sat up and lifted up my shirt and held him close to my nipple. He grasped on to it quickly and sucked down greedily as I took time making sure to switch it up after ten minutes. When he was satisfied, I raised him to my shoulder and gently pat his back and then stopped when he gave me a big burp.

"Good boy," I said as I slowly removed him from my shoulder and gently held him in my arms.

"Oh you are up," the male nurse said as he walked in, "how are you both feeling? Has he been eating?"

"He just got done eating and he burped very loudly," I smiled at the nurse, "I'm doing pretty well but I'm kind of hungry right now."

The nurse nodded as he checked vitals, "Are you up for any visitors? You have some friends outside and I'm pretty sure one of them had food for you."

"Yes, please let them in." I stated as I looked back down at my child.

"Tetsuya," a familiar voice called out to me.

I looked up and saw Akashi-kun standing in front of me, "Hello Akashi-kun."

"Do you have any idea how pissed I am," he stated, "We were all terribly worried."

"I know, Momoi-kun told me," I looked back down at my cooing child, "I needed time to think about things."

"Six months to think about a situation that you've misinterpreted?" He walked over to me and looked down at the child at my arms, "he has his eyes."

"I know," I replied, "do you want to hold him?"

"Yes, I would like that," he replied, "I forgot how small babies can be and he is going to be tall. Have you thought of a name?"

"Yeah, I have actually," I replied while adjusting myself, "his name is Aito."

"Daring child huh?" he murmured to himself, "I approve. With you and Atsushi and his parents he really will be daring and may cause other trouble."

I chuckled but there was a knock at the door, "Come in," Akashi-kun called out and there walked in was Atsushi-kun and he looked over at Akashi-kun and made his way, holding out his arms and taking our child into his arms. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down right next to me and turned his crying face towards me, "Tetsuya," he said barely above a whisper, "this is our son. He has your hair and he has my eyes."

"His name is Aito," I responded as he suddenly but his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close.

"I missed you," he responded, "I missed you so much and I had no idea where the hell you was hiding or even if you was in this damn country. I've spent countless nights looking for you everywhere and I just wish each night that I found you and you would listen and let me explain because I want to be you and him. I love you so much and I don't want to let you go nor do I want to let him go. I want to be a part of both your lives. I didn't cheat on you. There was nothing going on between Muro-chin and I and never will there be anything going on between us. Will you listen to me now, Tetsuya?"

He wiped away my tears with his hand, "I've never taken it off," I responded as I pulled the necklace out from underneath my shirt, "every time I see it I think of you and all of our memories spent together. All those sweet words, you would whisper to me in a tone that should be illegal. The way you say I love you. Pictures of you and your sleeping face, the face you make when you are baking or trying new sweets and the face you make at me; even when we are making love," I looked passed him and out the window as I rubbed the gem, gently, in my hand, "The first memory that comes floods into my mind is the night when you presented this gift to me, which was crafty since you put it in the middle of a cake, and I wonder how the hell you even did that at times. I still remember your exact words and how they made my heart pound and ache like it was about to explode or your confession was going to rip apart. I thought it was going to rip apart because it was too full you know? Kind of like a cell if you receives too much water it will just explode and that is exactly how it felt like my heart was going to explode since every inch, and the deepest part, belongs only to you. Then the next memory that appears, at this point of reminiscing I am a sobbing mess, was our first date, which was to an amusement but no one could be surprise about that. I don't know if you know this or not but that date was not only our first date but it was the first time I've ever been on a date, so in a way it was like I was saving myself for you. I think about our time in the ferris wheel, which was pretty cliché, and at the night sky we witness; how the stars were twinkling and you get see the bright and colorful lights from all the other attractions. However, the best view that night was you," I turned and looked at him and reached out to wipe away his tears, "the way you looked at me; I felt like I knew exactly what you were thinking. In that moment, my exact thought was 'look at this handsome man, who have fantasized for years, and the way he looks at me is screaming how much he loves me,' you have no idea how horny that one look made me but maybe you already know how the way you look at me and how you speak affects me. I knew in that moment that I could go ninety days without having sex with you," I chuckled as I remembered the night we made Aito, "That of course results in me remembering the night we made Aito, I don't know if it was that exact night but it has to be, how excited I was and hoping that the icing that I made where up to your taste and the look you gave me when you saw me laying on the dining room table sent shivers to every area of my body. That night wasn't anything like the first time we had sex, that is what I often think, don't take it is a bad thing! The first time was amazing but that night is more important because you belong truly to me. And then I start to remember the time in middle school, when I first started to like you more as a friend and how after one game, seeing all your strength and power, I stayed held up in my room panting and touching myself for hours trying to get myself off for good, because each time I climaxed I had more dirty thoughts of you. I just imagined what it would have been like if you was really there with me," I lowered my head into his chest from the embarrassment, "Doesn't that remind me of that video I made for you? It was like an early birthday present, do you still watch it I wonder, and I still can't come to terms about how Nebuya-kun sat there watching it besides you but it must have been an accident because I never told you about the nature of the video and you probably forgot that I preloaded it into your DVD player. After thinking about all of our romantic, and extremely embarrassing moments if anyone else was there to witness it like Akashi-kun is now, and I think about all the nights we spent making love, practically wherever like newlyweds, I think about when I came to the hospital to see what is wrong and sensei told me that I was pregnant, with your child, I was undeniably, uncontrollably happy. That moment is the number one moment in my life, don't take it the wrong way, but I was pregnant with our child. How could it not be my number one memory? I was going to have the child of the man that I love with all my heart, all my soul it was like all our love making became fruitful and when he told me that we didn't have to worry and that me and Aito will be okay, I immediately picture your face and how it would look all lit up. I wanted to get home to you immediately to tell you the great news and I picture how you would pick me up and I would wrap my legs around you and you would ask really with bright eyes and then immediately carry me into the bed room and you would gently lay me down. We both would be blushing like virgin teenagers. You would lift up my shirt, all the way past my nipples and you would slowly take your big hand and gently stroke it down and let it rest of my stomach. You would kiss every single part of my stomach, talking to our little bundle of joy that was growing inside of me in between kisses. After you told our child how much you loved him and loved me you would gather me in your arms, that are so strong and warm and at nights I wished that I was laying in them, and we would make love all day. However, when I came home I saw you with him. He was completely naked and slightly aroused and he was caressing your cheek, which how dare he you are mine, and there you were standing there shirtless. I felt so hurt, my heart was actually breaking, not bursting from too much love, but actually breaking into a million pieces. Tell me exactly how I wasn't supposed to misunderstand the situation, Atsushi-kun. You know if you came home and saw me naked, slightly aroused, and standing in front of Imayoshi-kun or Claude that you wouldn't misunderstand the situation," I looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes, "I spent these past six months thinking about the exact words that I would say to you and how I would react when you told me about what exactly went on with you two. I had to think of the possibilities of whether you would leave me for him and if I would still let you be included in Aito's life. I know I shouldn't keep him from you but just thinking about you and Himuro Tatsuya coming to pick him up on the weekends really pisses me the fuck off, more than the game I had against Makoto-kun in my first year. Just thinking about him being wrapped up in your arms, receiving your kisses and words of love makes me extremely angry and when I picture his face I become destructive; which was so bad to the point where Haizaki-kun printed off a picture of his face and handed me throwing darts to venture my anger out off instead of throwing plates against the wall. If you are leaving me, or already left me for him, right now I don't want you to be in Aito's life," the sadness in his eyes immediately flickered with anger, "but, you are his father and you should be a part of his life and he should know who you are so I ask of you when you come by to see him, I don't want to see Himuro Tatsuya, or if you spend time with him, do not kiss Himuro Tatsuya in front of him, or even if you come to pick him up. I don't want Aito to end up hating you for being with Himuro Tatsuya instead of being with us," I wiped away my tears and pulled away from his arm that was holding me closely, "I let everything off of my chest now, Atsushi-kun."

He looked down at our son and immediately handed him off to Akashi-kun without saying a word. I looked around at the room and notice Nebuya-kun was standing there, possessively holding on to Himuro Tatsuya, whose face was completely red and covered in his tears. We made eye contact and he completely turned his head and buried it into Nebuya-kun's chest.

"Tetsuya," I heard him say in a dangerously low voice, "Now, that you have said everything you wanted to say, which was sweet but it really pissed me off, now you have to listen what we have been trying to tell you."


	6. These Past Years: One

I've been thinking lately, which yeah, yeah I know that is a lot coming from the bakagami. I've been thinking what my life would be like if I never came to Japan, if you gave up basketball, if we never met or if you accepted my feelings that night before I left for America. How would those past five years turn out and where would we be now?

I banged on your door loudly, "dammit Kuroko, I know you're home."

"I'm right here, Kagami-kun," he was yawning while I jumped, I'm still not use it after all these years.

"Dammit Kuroko," I looked at you as you stood there in nothing but a red t-shirt that was obviously too big, because it went to his mid-thigh range, "is that my shirt? And you really need to do something about your bedhead."

He continued to yawn as I try to rub his hair together, "Yes, it is your shirt. Come in Kagami-kun. What is wrong? Doesn't your flight leave off rather early?"

I looked at my phone, "yeah it leaves in two hours. I already have all my stuff packed in the car. Listen Kuroko, I have something I want to say before I leave."

Kuroko looked at me before motioning me inside, "I'm listening," he said while he plopped himself on the couch.

"I have been thinking lately," I began to say before I heard him groan about to retort me, "yes, I know my brain can actually work but here me out. I want you… to come to America with me."

Kuroko sat there blinking his eyes looking confused not sure what to exactly say before he could open his mouth, mine continue to ramble more, "Not just for vacation or until the draft is over and I am talking about moving into a house and what not. I want you to leave with me tonight, Nigou can come too, and I want you by my side, always. I don't know when these feelings came about but I knew I had to confess before I left and I knew I would regret if I never let you know how much I am crazy about you."

I sat there waiting looking at the cute boy I adore and love so much. As the silence grew longer I knew that whatever Kuroko had to say it would defiantly be rejection. I sat there watching Kuroko open his mouth multiple times, then his eyebrows would come together and he his mouth would close rethinking what he was going to say, how he was going to turn me down.

I don't know If I'm growing impatient, growing nervous or whatever it is- I don't like it, "It was crazy for me to even come here right?" I asked as I stood up about to go out the door until I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Kagami-kun, I'm flattered for your feelings but," I knew what he was about to say but didn't want to hear it, "I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way about you and I don't think I ever could."

I choked back tears; I do not want to cry here, "Is there someone you like?"

"Yes," he said pausing again, "but, I don't think they could ever return my feelings."

"Well, he is an idiot," I said looking up at him, "stay happy, Kuroko. I'll come to visit you okay?"

I let myself out of the house and drove silently to the airport as tears slowly fell down his cheeks. When I arrived I unpacked my single duffle bag and grabbed the homemade vanilla shake that was sitting in the passenger cup holder, before I walked into the airport I tossed the shake into the nearest trashcan.

I walked onto the plane and I was greeted by the scene of Ahomine with his boyfriend falling asleep on his shoulder. The last thing I want to witness is a scene between lovers because I just can't help but think of Kuroko-kun leaning on my shoulder to go to sleep. Even unintentionally Kuroko-kun has taught me something that if you think you are ready to be rejected- you are truly never ready. Honestly, I don't even want to think about it anymore.

"Taiga Kagami and Daiki Aomine, when Taiga Kagami moved back to Japan it was the beginning of your rivalry with each other, which resulted in some intense and heated games. You both were accepted to the same college and played ball there, which amazed the crowd with your team work and how sync you guys were but a lot people claim it is because you two are the same. Now after the draft picks, Daiki Aomine was the first pick drafted to New York Knicks and Taiga Kagami was the second pick and drafted to Miami Heat, everyone is excited for the old rivalry between the Knicks and the Heat to be rekindled and there is no one better than you two to light that match. So, what is your feelings of this of becoming rivalries yet once again?"

I looked over at Ahomine, who was processing what the translator was saying, "playing with Aomine-kun in college was a fun experience but playing against Aomine-kun is a lot better for me. Even though we would be rivalries again it isn't like we will stop being close friends. I would say that because of our rivalry in high school helped developed our friendship. Aomine-kun and I may be sync because we think the same and predict what the other is going to do which is why if I had to have a heated rivalry with anyone it would defiantly be Aomine-kun. In any words I'm looking forward to our future games to come."

Aomine-kun cleared his throat, "Just like Kagami-kun said whether we are playing in a game with each other or against each other it isn't going to change our friendship. I enjoyed playing with Kagami-kun in our college days but not as much as I like playing against the guy. He can be reckless and sometimes dive into things without thinking and some of his plays is predictable but he is amazing player and I couldn't ask for anyone else to play against."

A different male raised his hand, "this question is for Daiki Aomine, is it true that you are a homosexual and are in an exclusive relationship?"

I saw the puzzled look on Aomine-kun's face at his question, "yes, I am gay and yes I am in a serious, fully committed relationship with the love of my life. I probably wouldn't be in this conference room if it wasn't for him. My first year, I wasn't big on going on to practice actually I thought that I didn't have to practice and after my lost in the Winter Cup to Seirin I learned how it feels to lose. I was very upset and Ryou came after the match and he just sat next to me and didn't say anything for a long time, which actually I believe we sat there for an hour without saying anything. He finally spoke up and said one simple line, "you know what you have to do, Aomine-kun," and he gave me this bright smile. So, I have to say it is because of him that I started going to practice and trying my hardest mostly because I wanted to see his smile and show off. Actually, I proposed to him the night before we left for America. We are thinking of getting married next summer in the backyard of our new home."

The male who asked about Aomine-kun's relationship was practically blushing and looked like he had tears in his eyes as did half of the people in the room. Times have changed and the opinion of homosexuality isn't condescending anymore, "What about you Taiga Kagami? Do you have anyone special in your life?"

I thought for a second before speaking, "I'm single and nor do I have my eyes on anyone."

He simply nodded his head and I'm pretty sure he winked at me as well. The interview session continue asking us about how we feel about being far away from home and how we think we can contribute to our team during the upcoming season. We left the interview session and standing outside in the parking lot garage was the man who asked about our relationship status, he has long black hair, which I'm pretty sure goes to his waist. His eyes were the color green of a rain forest and he had on brown glasses that brought out his features even more. He had a slim figure and he was pretty tall maybe 6'0 I think. He was wearing a light pink button down, that was tucked in his khakis pants and a dark brown belt, and he had the first four buttons undone. He stood there leaning on a post and when he looked up he immediately made eye contact with me, he slowly approached me, walking like he was on a hunt and I was his prey, he took out a slip of paper that was folded into a square, he handed me the slip of paper and winked at me as he walked away. I looked back and saw him swish his long black hair and how his ass moved in those slightly tight khaki's. I looked down at the piece of paper and there was written his phone number, his name, which is Sebastian White, and a flirtatious message, "while you are in town or in Miami call me up," and drawn next to it is a face that is winking.

I didn't know that Aomine-kun was looking over my shoulder and looking down at the hand written message, "Soooo," he drawled out and stick a pinky his ear, "are you going to tap that?"

I could feel my cheeks flush as heat rushed to them, "is that any of your business?"

"No, but I can see the signs that he likes you," he mumbled as he gotten into the car.

I sighed, "You're only gay for Sakurai-kun besides I remember," I mimicked him placing my hands, cupped, underneath my chest, "I like big tits."

He chuckled, "yeah, I like big tits but Ryou has the cutest little nipples," he smirked.

I shot him a look as I stepped inside of the car, "you wouldn't cheat on him for big tits would you?"

He glared at me and hit me hard on the back, "hell no Bakagami, did you now listen to a word I just said, I am in love with Ryou I wouldn't leave him or even think about cheating on him for a big pair of tits."

I rubbed where he hit me, "good," I clicked on my seat belt, "It is a good thing you guys bought that house on Long Island."

"I sure as hell wouldn't want to move again," he said as he leaned back in his seat, "We still are unpacking."

"Where was he at anyways?" I asked

"He is at the hotel," he smirked, "he is on these hormones pills before we get a parasite inserted, it was Ryou's idea as a safety net. He didn't want to come just in case if you got insanely horny."

"You are already trying to have a kid?" I am generally surprised they are just engaged and already planning on having a family.

"We have been together for six years," he said as he scratch his head, "I can't see myself with anyone else and I want to have children with him. I'm surprised your senpai's, what were their names?" he thought to himself, his eye brows meeting in the middle, "Kiyoshi and Hyuuga- haven't started having kids yet."

"Can you just imagine, a child with Kiyoshi-senpai and Hanamiya Makoto's genes?" I responded as I felt a shiver go across my whole body.

"Yeah but I don't want to dwell on it," he responded, "I think Hyuuga and Mibuchi Reo children would be monsters at three pointers."

We drove past an empty basketball court, "pull over real quick," Aomine responds as he reaches in the back for the ball, "let's play."

I grinned wildly, "hell yeah. I'm going to win this time."

He clicked his tongue as he stepped out of the car, "we will see about that," he threw is jacket inside the car and shut the door.

I did win, barely, now it just come down to stamina. If Aomine has sex with Ryou on a day we play one-on-one it weakens his stamina but not by a lot maybe, if I had to give it a number, by one percent. Hyuuga-senpai married Reo-kun not too soon after they graduated from college and a month later Kiyoshi-senpai and Makoto-kun were married. I had to borrow some cash from my dad for their wedding gift because I wasn't aware they were going to get married a month later. Now Aomine and Sakurai are engaged, I just can't help but think who will be next. I know it won't be me but if I have to pick anyone it would be between Kise-kun and Kasamatsu-kun or Murasakibara-kun and Tatsuya, they have been together for a pretty long time. However, that would also mean Midorima-kun and Takao-kun or Akashi-kun or Furihata-kun have the same chance but they have a lot of walls to overcome before they would be getting married.

I step out of the shower and wrapped the hotel's towel around my waist. I heard my phone ringing in the bedroom, I reached it before it ended the call, "Hello dad," I said as I went back to get another towel for my wet hair.

"Congratulations on getting pick for Miami Heat," he said cheerfully, "your mother would be proud."

"I know," I said as I put the call on speaker, "thank you."

"Sorry I couldn't be there," he responded, "do you want me to help you find a place in Miami? I know a few relators in that area. Would you like a house or a condo?"

"A house would be too much for just one person," I said as I got dressed, "a similar set up to the one in Japan will be fine. Maybe a little bit bigger but not too big."

"I should have some time off in a week or two and will come out to see you," he responded.

"Alright, Thanks for calling dad," I as I picked up my phone of the bathroom counter, "goodbye."

"Talk to you later," he responded before the call ended.

I flopped down on the bed and set my phone down on the dresser, right next to it was Sebastian note.

"Hello?" I heard his voice said as he answered the phone on the second ring, "who is this?"

"Taiga Kagami," I responded, "you told me to give you a call."

He chuckled deeply, "that I did. I thought I was coming on too strong."

"Nope," I said as I played with the bottom of my shorts, "if you don't say it out straight for me I probably won't get it because I am Bakagami."

He paused, "Baka means stupid correct? I don't think you are stupid at all- well I would like to get to know you better."

"Have you ate yet?" I responded, "You could come over to my hotel room and we can order room service?"

"No, I haven't I was just looking at a takeout menu but I will defiantly take you on your order, which hotel are you staying at?" I told him the hotel name, "I'll be there in thirty minutes and you can order me their grilled salmon with the steamed broccoli."

I nodded as I wrote down what he would like for dinner, "Okay, I'm in room 1810."

He whistled, "All the way on the eighteenth floor huh? I have a feeling the view is breathtaking."

"I haven't really looked yet," I responded, "I will see you soon."

"See you soon, Taiga," he responded sweetly.

After hanging up the phone I quickly made my way to Aomine's room, which he is staying in 1812, which was besides mine. He opened the door slightly and I could see his skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat, "what," he said bluntly.

"Do you have any condoms?" I asked and watched as his eyes widen. He close the door and mumbled something under his breath. The door reopened but barely enough for him to stick out his hand that was holding condoms, "Thanks."

The door immediately shut, I guess I interrupted their alone time together. It is a good thing that the walls aren't thin in this hotel. It isn't like I plan to have a one night stand with Sebastian but safe sex is the best way to go and one should always be prepared. I put the condoms away in the nightstand next to the bed. I quickly headed to my duffel bag and pulled out just a basic black tank top, secondly I pulled out a black pair of socks and lastly I pulled out my clean, white pair of basketball shorts. I look like I'm in the process of getting ready to play a game and not spend time with an attractive male. There was a light knock at the door and I open it and was immediately surprised by his attire. His long hair was in a braided ponytail that seemed to follow his neck line before he moved it gently to the back. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt, black sweatpants and a black pair of Yeezy's.

He cleared his throat, "Are you going to stand there or are you going to let me in?"

"Oh, sorry I was just," I could feel myself blushing as I stepped back and let him into my hotel room, "I thought I would be undressed I didn't know if you would be in the same clothes as earlier or what."

"Or what," he chuckled, "I can't even imagine a situation where you would be undress," he said sweetly as he lightly touched my biceps, "Nice room," he walked past me and over to the window, which the curtains still obstructed the view, he opened the curtains, he whistle, "It is a beautiful view of Manhattan. Come and look Taiga."

I don't know but the way he says my name has me entranced, "I think the view in front of me is even better," I said through a whim he looked back at me with his eye brow lifted. There was a knock on the door followed by them declaring room service. I went and opened the door to retrieve our dinner and tipped the man for his delivery service. When I walked back into the room, Sebastian moved the little table and chairs in front of the window. I sat our food down at the same time; he reached out for his chair, "Nope, I got it," I pulled the chair out for him.

"Such a gentlemen," he responded while batting his eyes up at me.

I gently pushed him closer to the table, "It is nothing."

"So you always do this kind of thing?" He asked as I sat down, "flirting with any guy you find attractive."

"No, I rarely dated in high school but I had a couple of summer flings," I said as I began to eat, "I was mostly focused on basketball and the same thing throughout college."

"You mean there was no one serious?" He asked as he looked up at me while provocatively sticking a piece of salmon in his mouth.

"Yeah," I said and immediately shook the thoughts of Kuroko that plagued my mind, "what about you?"

"I haven't been with anyone for a year," he stated, "I want something serious that is going to last you know?"

Our conversation continued leaving from talking about relationships and we briefly covered basketball. Sebastian is a reporter for ESPN he mostly writes articles and rarely appears on television. Our conversation mostly blended together, not trying to say that in a bad way but it was nice there was no award pause and it seemed to move like a river. It reached a point where we didn't even notice that we finished our food. He laid stretch out on my bed as I returned our plates at the correct place, outside the door.

"Come over here big boy," he said teasingly.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, "Yes, Sebastian?"

He pouted but immediately moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my chest, "would it be bad if I said I want you?" he whispered in my ear.

"No," I replied as I turned around and slightly move over him, "I like you, Sebastian. I want this too."

He looked surprised in his eyes, "As a one night stand or a relationship?"

"A relationship," I as I reached for his long braided pony tail, "Just to see where it goes."

"Sounds good," he said as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in where I lips barely touched.

I saw him looking at my lips, that is sign they want you to kiss them right? I lowered my lips and gently kissed him I began to pull away but he reach forward and pull me into for another kiss but it was deeper. His tongue gently licked my lips and I parted him and his tongue slowly entered my mouth while his hand move tightly to my hair. I became lost in the kiss and before I knew it he flipped us both over and he was straddling my lap, he leaned up and he gently rocked his hips to where his but slightly rubbed over my erection.

In a trance, we fell into each other warmth like there was light dancing in between skin as our bodies became pressed together and briefly separated. His long black hair became tangled in between my fingers, hands and arms as his face blushed as red as my hair. Our bodies intertwine as we became one, our voices blending together in our own private song, naked before the other without nothing to hide, nothing to lose. Slowly, we explored each other bodies like we had all the time in the world. Time was a word that we did not know- it simply did not exist. No matter after a game or a conference when we were in each other's arm time simply ceased to exist. As the months went by we were there for each other through storms and good weather. As my basketball season went by all the way down to the NBA play-offs finals, against New York Knicks, he was there. In the crowded, hype gym I could hear his voice screaming and cheering only for me, just for me. However, time did come for us and everything stopped as brutal as the chilly morning air in winter. Even though I did love Sebastian he could tell that I, unlike him, I wasn't in-love with him.

"Shit, just hold on Sebastian," he stood there his hair flowing down freely.

I sat down on the couch with my head hanging between my hands, I looked up to see his hands on his hips and glaring daggers at me, "What is wrong, Sebastian?"

"This," he motion between us, "us is what is wrong right now."

"Why?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"I know your friend in missing but just hearing his name your complete face changes," he responds with violent hand motion, "is he really missing? So what he got up and left without letting any of you know. He is a grown ass man, Taiga. But here you are with look of in-love and worried and concern in your eyes ready to just up and leave in a given moment to go half way around the world to look for him. Come hell or high water, I will not lose you to some little boy who decided to cut off with you and your other friends."

"What the hell, Sebastian," I said as I stood up right in his face, "You act like there is a competition going on between you. Wouldn't you be worried if it was one of your friends? That they did something that was completely out of their fucking character? I'm the last one that has had a conversation with him in person."

"If any of my friends did anything out of their character," he retorted and his hands in my face, "then I never knew them at all. Maybe you all never exactly knew this, Tetsuya Kuroko, and he was just living the past years of his life what you guys thought him to be. Even if one of my friends went missing I wouldn't have that look in my eye that you have all the time every single. Fucking. Time."

"What look?!" I demanded.

"Kuroko. Tetsuya. Kuroko. Tetsuya," the hurt, the pain in my heart, "Kuroko. Tetsuya. Kuroko. Tetsuya. Kuroko fucking Tetsuya," he glared at me as I felt my face soften, "that fucking look right there where you look like a little school girl experiencing her first fucking love."

I rubbed my hand on my face, trying to calm myself down, "Sebastian. Yes, I did have a thing for Kuroko and yes I did confess to him but he turned me down."

"Do you still have a feelings for him?" he asked but didn't let me answer, "Because I am in-love with you, Taiga."

"I love you too," I said reaching out for him but he pulled away.

"No, you love me but you aren't in love with me," he said as I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"There really isn't a difference just one single word," I murmured but regretted my words once I saw the hurt in his eyes and those tears that were held up violently flowed.

"There is a fucking difference," he screamed at me, his voice getting louder with each word, "the feeling I have when I see you, especially when I see your smile. When we kiss, when you hold me and whisper your sweet words. Do you have any fucking idea how my heart does this weird ass fucking dance for you like it is going to leap out of me body? Does your heart do the same thing? Like it is going to beat out of your chest every time you see me?"

I slumped down on to the floor at his words, my hands covering my face, the answer to his question is running around but I don't want to say it. I see him fall right in front of me, I can feel the weight of his arms and hands as he clings on to me and I hear his cries, which has my heart aching. I reach out to touch him and pull him slightly away, I wiped away the tears from his face, "I never knew you exactly felt that way but all because I haven't experience that sensation yet doesn't mean that I won't later down the road."

He look right at me in the face and more tears began to flow, "if you don't feel that way about me now than I know you will not feel that way later down the road. I know that I'm right because I've been in the same situation before but I thought this time for sure that you were going to be the one," he broke away eye contact and looked down at the floor as he stood up wiping away his constant tears, "let's just end it."

"I don't want that," I said bluntly, "I love you."

"Yeah and that is all it will ever be, Taiga," he said coldly, "I'm in love with you and it hurts knowing that you will never be in love with me as well. My father told me when I finally confessed my sexuality, which he claimed wasn't a surprise, that he learned from his life that there is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. You can love multiple people in your lifetime, sometimes at the same time or the love for one will fade but it will still linger in your heart, however, you will know you met your soulmate when you are uncontrollably in-love with them and they feel the same way too. That was how he knew that my mother was the one for him but he almost did lost her because you can fall in love for someone else intended soulmate. It may not be Kuroko Tetsuya but I'm not going to stick around to wait for the real one to come and my heart break watching you fall deeply into that abyss, which I'm told feels very warm and comforting," he paused and looked up the ceiling as he brought as his car keys and took off the key to my apartment. A cold laugh chilled the environment of the apartment, "I guess I just have a tendency to take other's soulmate and hope and wish on the fucking starts that they are mine and mine only," he tossed the key onto the floor and it echo throughout the silence, "It is over, Taiga. I'm sure my love for you will fade but it will still linger, aching," his fist clenched over his chest, "in my heart."

I immediately stood up and reach out for his arm, pulling him in close, "Sebastian," I pleaded trying to get him to look at me.

He extended his arm out, keeping me from pulling him into my chest and holding him tightly, he looked up and reached over and gave me a bittersweet kiss, "It is over, Taiga. I will not change my mind. I will always be there for you but right now I just need time."

Then like a ghost he was gone, but in my apartment it kept replaying our memories together that we made here, like a broken record. I reached for my phone and say the wallpaper of him, blowing kisses at me, with the love bites I left all over his neck, my masterpiece.

"Kagami," I heard his voice say, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm going to take a flight to New York right now, pick me up," I stated.

"What happened?" he asked and I heard him yawn.

"I just need to get out of this fucking city," I snapped, "just be there. I'll text you the time of my arrival."

He clicked his tongue, "fine."

It hurts, there is a slight pain in my heart. I did not want him to go nor did I want to sit there, like a helpless baby, watching him walk out the door… out of my life for good. I maybe not have had the same sensation as he did maybe I did but I'm too fucking stupid to realize those sensations.

Outside the airport, Aomine stood there leaning against his car. I opened the door behind the passenger seat and threw my duffel bag in the back and hanged up my suit on the little hook. I looked at him without saying a word and immediately got in the car and waited for him to take his sweet time to get in the driver seat.

"What happen?" he asked as we drove away from the airport.

Silence. I don't want to say it to come to term that Sebastian isn't going to come back.

"What happened, Kagami," Aomine said sternly.

"Sebastian broke it off. He left," I felt my chest clenching up, "he isn't coming back."

I told him word for word that was exchanged between us in our heated argument remembering, exactly like a movie I've watch all my life, the hurt in his eyes and the pain in his voice. As I told him, my vision became blurry and it was hard for me to catch my breath in between my words.

After I finish, at first he was silent until we pulled into his drive way, "I know exactly what he is talking about, that feeling that same fucking sensation. There is a difference Kagami and trust me you would know the feeling when it hit you so I'm going to upfront you are not in love with Sebastian. That sensation, it hits you hard when you least except and I can tell that you are hurting right now but that only proves to you that the love between you was real. I understand why he left because if Ryou didn't have the same sensation with me I don't know if I could stay waiting for his soulmate to come around," at that moment the light outside their front door flickered and there stood was Ryou, looking concern, with Hayama-kun standing beside him, "Like right now I feel uncontrollably happy," his fist went straight to his chest, "sometime I have to grab over my heart to make sure that is in my chest because every time I see Ryou, when we kiss, when we make love; the way he says me name, the way he holds on to me to calm down, the way he even moans my name, the fact that he currently carrying our child and just knowing that his is all real and not a dream it is just too much for my heart. It beats loudly like it wants to jump outside of the place it belongs like it is doing all the backflips, round-offs and any other tumbling move. I'm just happy two days for now he will no longer be Sakurai Ryou but Aomine Ryou, extremely happy. I'm going to look forward to waking up and seeing his sleeping face."

I looked at Aomine's face and back to Ryou's and the look in their eyes is the same look Sebastian would have, that made me swoon, every time he looked at me, "I understand. Thanks Aomine."

He rubbed the top of my head, messing up my hair, "we are friends how could I not be there for you," I looked up and saw his familiar bright smile.

If my soulmate is out there or anywhere near close I hope that I am able to meet you soon.

The next two days, before the big day, was spent me running around and helping with the last finish touches to the backyard for their wedding. It was nice, lovely and peaceful and whole lot less awkward unlike the day Kiyoshi-senpai married Hanamiya Makoto. Their celebration was very cute but I could feel the tension from Hanamiya Makoto by his embarrassment. Hayama-kun also arrived today because Akashi-kun couldn't make it with trying to find a trace on Kuroko and with managing his company he didn't have time. Therefore, he sent Hayama-kun to give his blessing, gift and say his written speech to the newlywed couple. Those that did attend was Aomine-kun's teammates, his coach, his family and Ryou-kun's family. Murasakibara-kun wasn't able to come; however, Tatsuya attend but I could tell that there was something off with him but I didn't want to bring it up nor did Tatsuya mention anything. Midorima-kun couldn't make it because of his intern hours at the hospital but Takao-kun was very ready for a vacation and came with their gift. Momoi-kun was there and to my surprise she invited Riko-senpai to come along with her. Kise-kun was able to show up with a very embarrassed Kasamatsu-kun who didn't want to leave Kise-kun's side for the fear of what he would tell anyone.

The wedding was a great success and if someone told me that I would meet my soulmate under 48 hours of breaking up with Sebastian I would call them crazy and how could I fall for someone when I still feel this slight hurt in my chest just by thinking of Sebastian's face. He came like an earthquake, a tsunami or like lightening, unable to predict where it would strike during a thunderstorm. His smiling, bright face that sent little shocks throughout my entire body. I have faced him before, during one-on-one and his animal instincts and speed is much like my own but more refined and he doesn't just charge in completely recklessly like I. That night at their wedding reception, while everyone was telling their goodbyes some going to hotels and other getting onto flights to go back to Japan or elsewhere we met at the bar and I was drinking shots as long as the bartender kept making them.

I woke up and felt warm strong arms wrapped around my chest, a slightly familiar warmth but completely different, I woke up and saw blonde hair in a mess. I tilted my current bed warmer's face and saw Hayama-kun's sleeping face, which is pretty nice, his eyes immediately widen open. He leaned up and kissed me tenderly on my lips followed by a slight nimble that sent a shock down to my groin.

"Good morning, Handsome," he stated as he straddled my hips and slightly grinded down on my new forming erection.

"Hayama-kun what are you doing," I said as I laid there trying to gather my thoughts.

He laughed, a familiar warm tune but played in a different key, "continuing off from last night," he brought a finger to his lip and his eyes lit up, "I believe this would be round six."

"Round six!" I said slightly shocked.

He leaned his body closer to mine, his fingers leaving a hot trail, with a burning heat but a different pattern, "I know you and your little boyfriend broke up and you have no idea how happy it made me when Ryou told me. I immediately thought, 'yes, I can finally go after him,' so I did and here we are," he brought his lips right next to my ear, "let's have some fun, Taiga." My name was said with a familiar feeling but a completely different voice.

Before I could respond he went down to my slightly hard erection, which I've been trying to keep down. I mean what the fuck, I just had a break up two, TWO days ago and here I am feeling all these slightly familiar feelings I felt with Sebastian but it is hard to admit that they feel much better. Better is not the right word, they feel stronger like Hayama-kun is tearing my entire body apart. He took one of my nads inside of his mouth, sucking on it roughly, he let it go with a pop. His tongue licked up from the base, all over my shaft and finally to my sensitive head. He licked the slit and moaned at the taste, he took my head into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the base of the head while he intensified his suction his hands were wrapped around the base of my cock twisting, pulling in a way that made me unable to think. He took more of me into his mouth, and my hand went immediately to his hair holding him down in place as I slightly began to thrust myself in his mouth to where I kept his throat, but never going past his throat. He moaned and removed one of his hands that was stroking him, he raised his hips until his ass, which I could tell was nice a firm, he reached back and began to prepare himself, I think. I lifted up into a sitting position, and witness how he had three fingers inside of him, spreading and loosening his hole. I watch as semen, my semen, slowly flowed out of him and onto the dirty sheets as he continued finger himself. I looked down at his face and it immediately stopped my heart. He was looking at me with a hazy look in his eyes and his cheeks were burning bright red. I grabbed his hair a little tighter and gently pulled his mouth off my cock. I held his face in my hands as I went down kissing him passionately, wrapping our tongues around each other. While our lips are locked I moved him down the bed and I moved over top of him, grinding our cocks amongst each other. I increased my grinding speed and grunted when he broke the kiss. He threw his head back, his hair spread out on the sheets, "Oh god Taiga, good so good," he moaned and I could tell his smaller body was slightly trembling.

"Hayama," that doesn't feel right at all, "Kotarou," my hand ran down his cheek all the way to his chin, "can I enter?"

He chuckling, "after last night and my slight confession, you decide to ask this now?" Before I could respond he reached up and kissed my lips slowly but tenderly, "Yes, I want you inside of me but since last night you made me cum twelve times now this time you at least have to make me come twenty-six times."

After all this time, I still do not know how the fuck he calculates. To some sex friends that would be a lot right? I know that you can still get blue balls from climaxing too many times but is that really the problem. Shouldn't he double instead and it would be twenty-four instead of twenty-six.

I laughed aloud, "after all this time I still don't know how you calculate and I don't think I ever will," he grinned up at me, with his left tooth slightly out, and I gently position his legs on my shoulders, my cock teasing his entrance, "I can barely remember last night but I'll make sure not to forget this morning."

Before he could respond, I rammed all the way inside of his tight, clenching warmth and it immediately tighten down around my cock and his nails dig into my forearms as he moaned, shouting my name, throwing his head back while his eyes rolled back inside of his head. His semen shot out across his stomach and some of it landed on my chest, "Only twenty-six times huh," I whispered in his ear as his legs slightly wrapped around the back of my throat. I slowly set my pace while images of last night filled my night and I remember all the right spots that had him a trembling mess. I watch how he unfold in my arms as I increased my pace but changed my technique, giving him something different to experience than last night. As my I deepen my thrusts and I quicken my pace, making my through his tight warmth he lay there trembling, shouting and his legs fell out of my shoulders. I grabbed underneath his knee and held him, wide, and kept him still as I pounded inside his hole without mercy, "Kotarou," I grunted, "look at me," I set in between his thrusts. He was thrashing his head, left and right, his arms out to the side and his hands clenching into the sheets and now his head was to the left, his mouth open, panting, and his face a bright red. He open his eye and looked at me, a look that I never thought would ever be targeted towards me anytime soon but the effect it has is stronger. I heard my heart beat loudly in my chest and it almost kind of hurts, I lost control and I thrusted inside of him without any restraint until there were tears about to leave his huge bright eyes. His arms left the sheets and his hands were clawing down my back, digging in deep as it left scratches, he held eye contact until I pushed into him deeper and his eyes rolled back, same as his head, and tears flew down as his head hit back down on the sheets, "Fucking yes, more Taiga," his moans kept in my trance as I kept pushing past and through his tightness making him into a trembling mess. A few more thrusts and I know he is going to blow is load, his nails clawed into my back deeper as his eyes suddenly widen and he shouted as he came; clenching onto me too tight were it made it harder for me to keep my current pace. I locked eyes with as his swollen lips, slightly bleeding from where he bit his lip, I reached down and licked up the blood and took his lips in a long kiss as let my load go inside of his already twitching hole. When I finished releasing my semen inside of him, I let go of my hold on his knees and great I bruised him around both of his knees. I gently held his calf muscles, which was slightly shaking, and kiss around the area that I bruised on each of his knees. I let go of his legs gently and setting on the each both side of me.

He reached out for me, "I don't think I can go on," he said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

I leaned over and kissed him up his neck all the way to his red ears, "That is fine as long as you keep track I'll make sure to deliver," I kissed him gently on both of his cheeks while he gently hummed, "you know it is going to be rough for me to get out with you clenching down on my cock like this."

"I want my hole to remember your cock's shape okay?" He said loudly and I felt heat quickly go to my face and my ears.

"Okay, Kotarou," I chuckled. I picked him up and turned around and laid him on the pillow and covered us up with the sheets. His arms wrapped around my neck and I could feel his hot breath over my skin. While he rested, I slowly began to massage any muscle that I could reach without causing him too much discomfort. He slowly fell asleep in my arms and I could feel his grip on my cock began to slowly loosen and I was able to slowly pull out so I wouldn't be able to disturb his slumber. I walked into the adjoined bathroom and grabbed a clean washcloth and a portable basin that I filled with warm water but not too hot. I washed all the semen off his stomach and my semen that was slightly leaking down his hole and down his legs. I need to look for Aomine-kun and ask where his luggage was located so I could him dress and for some new bed sheets. I put on one of the guest robes and as soon as I stepped out of the door there stood Aomine-kun, leaning on the wall, and standing next to him was a blushing Ryo.

"So," I said trying to get through this awkward situation, "I guess you heard that."

"Yeah you dumbass and last night but we could barely hear it in our bedroom especially when we started to make music of our own," he smirked and he was hit lightly on the arm.

Ryo approached me, extending his arms, holding new bed sheets, "so you can change the bed sheets," on top of the sheets was a jar.

"What is in this?" I asked him but he blushed brightly.

"Sorry, sorry," he murmured, "it is a cream so it won't be so… sorry, sorry I can't say it."

"It is okay, I get it," I stated, "where can I find his clean clothes?"

Aomine-kun pointed around the corner and I looked past and there was his suitcase and I took it by the handle, "For disturbing your honeymoon, I will cook you guys dinner and I know Ryo-kun is a great cook just think of it as a little thanks from me."

Aomine-kun smirked, "good I'm hungry and Ryo can barely stand," I looked down and saw that his legs were slightly trembling before Aomine-kun picked him up in his arms, "the kitchen is all yours."

I walked back into the room and he was still asleep. I gently dressed him with a clean pair of briefs, a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. I reached out and stroke his hair gently and the way he leaned into my touch had my heart pounding. I gently picked him up and laid him down on the day bed that was in the room and put an available blanket across him. I quickly remade the bed, I looked over at Kotarou who hasn't moved at all, I moved him back inside of the bed and he almost didn't let me go as he felt me pull away. I grabbed the dirty sheets, clothes and headed down to throw them in the washer before I started cooking. I quietly opened the door and look back at the sleeping blonde that was snoozing away merrily in the bed before I closed the door behind me.

As our relationship went by Kotarou would take off a week every month to come to Miami and spend time with me or to attend my games and cheer for me. When I finally got a hold of Tatsuya and learned from Alex that he wasn't doing to great I learned that he and Murasakibara-kun broke up. At first I thought I was going to have to buy a plane ticket and go out there and give that lazy giant a piece of my mind and probably beat the shit out of him if I didn't like his response. Tatsuya; however, told me not to and it was his decision to break it off even though it hurt him. When I did return to Japan with Aomine, Ryo and Emi the one person whose face met my fist was Imayoshi Shouichi, Murasakibara-kun held me trapped in his large arms while I thrashed out wanted to beat the shit out of him because I had a feeling that Imayoshi-kun was using him. He claimed it was mutual and how Kuroko-kun left him, broken hearted, but the only voice that calmed me down was Kotarou's. Kuroko-kun wherever you are I hope you are okay and happy.

All of our friends, well besides Tatsuya, Kuroko-kun and Murasakibara-kun are married and with children, with the exception of Momoi-kun and Riko-senpai, which don't even ask me how that started because honestly I don't think anyone was ready or prepared when those two started dating. Even Akashi-kun, the all-knowing and absolute, was very flabbergasted when he found out. Kiyoshi-senpai and Makoto-kun had twins, Tamotsu and Takeshi, who are little devils well you really have to look out for Takeshi but I'm pretty sure I've caught Tamotsu, almost red handed, doing some mischievous stuff as well. They are finally turning two and I don't think any one of could be ready for the trouble they could cause us. Kotarou stood there, wrapped in my arms, watching the children play as I chatted with Kiyoshi-senpai until an unfamiliar car pulled up and it happen to Kuroko-kun, who was sporting a different look with a long haired blonde who at first I thought was Sebastian but his name was Claude.

Events unfolded quickly this fifth summer we believe that we would have to pray for Kuroko-kun's safety, happiness and over all well-being. I looked up at the basketball court and over to Kuroko-kun who was sitting next to his very old and very much dead husky, Nigou. I could feel my tears start to water as I remember all the times I ran away screaming from him but I will always remember the time that I fell asleep with Nigou in college. I looked up at Kuroko-kun at how Kise-kun was ridiculously holding onto him, crying. He asked me to take Nigou to his house in the back yard, to be buried and as soon as I agreed Kotarou jumped on my back, really scaring the shit out of me.

Here I am looking down at my beautiful, in so many ways, boyfriend who makes my heart- makes me feel a way I never felt before. I know this is what Aomine-kun and Sebastian were talking about this feeling, this deep, warm abyss that I see myself falling into deeper as I look him in the eyes. I am in love with you, so much helplessly in love with you, Hayama Kotarou. I chuckled slightly as I shook my head and I continue to laugh until my eyes were open and I could feel tears trying to escape my eyes. Sebastian, it has been so long since I last heard from you but I hope you are doing great and I hope that you have found someone who is in-love with you and if not I hope that they come soon. I have found someone that makes me feel a way that is slightly hard to put in words and I don't want to even think about myself with anyone else.

I looked back down at my lover and saw him looked at me with a questioning look, I pulled him in close, "There something important that I have to tell that I should have been telling you," I said as I could feel a blush started to spread on my face because of the audience.

"What is it?" He said looked up at me slightly worried.

"I've been thinking," I began out before he shouted and gaining the attention of everyone else.

Kuroko asked what is was and Aomine slightly ticked me off by stating, "I didn't know you could think Bakagami."

I groaned and ran my hands down my face, "of course I can think," I turned towards Kotarou realizing that he reacted the way he did just to get attention, "you would make me do this in front of an audience because you always love attention," I voiced my opinion and watched as he blushed and smiled up at me brightly, "anyways, I have been thinking these past few days, you know. Well you really don't because you can't read minds, but I realized I haven't told you something very, very important."

The grin on his face somehow becomes brighter and wider and I feel my heart melting, I looked over them and could tell they were listening into our very much private conversation and to my confession. I leaned down towards his ear, on the other side to where Kuroko-kun couldn't read lips, I can feel my palms getting sweaty and my heart is pounding so loudly I feel like everyone on this basketball court can hear it, "Hayama Kotarou, I love you so, so much; I am caught in your storm and I find myself completely in love with you. I know I am in love with you so much because every time I look at you my heart does this little jig."

I leaned up and saw his very cute expression, I stood there and watch as his blush spread quickly across his face. He started to bend his knees and I knew any moment know he would start jumping, "Tagia, really!" He shouted with happiness which had me happy just from seeing him filled with joy, "say it again, and say it aloud so I can hear you clearly this time."

I looked down at him and he started to do this weird little dance he picked up from America, I got over my embarrassment and I stood proud and said loudly for all of them to hear, "Hayama Kotaro, I love you so, so much; I am caught in your storm and I find myself helplessly in completely in love with you. I know I am in love with you so much because every time I look at you my heart does this little jig."

After hearing my confession for the second he wasn't able to hold himself still. He jumped in my arms practically screaming that he understands and that he feels the same way. I held him tightly as he leaned in for the sweetest kiss I have ever known.

18 years later

I've been thinking lately these about the time Kotarou came into my life and how I knew he was the one for me around the time Kuroko-kun finally came home. My basketball career is over, I'm retired now I'm forty-five years old even though I am still amazing I don't have a lot of stamina like I used too. Between making love and children with Kotarou and playing basketball it was like I had all the stamina in the world and now it is finally catching up but we still make love, sometimes not as intense as we used too, and that is alright just fine. As soon as we came to America that summer, I mentioned traveling to Las Vegas to get married, we didn't need any special as long as we had each other. Kotarou agreed but immediately proposed to start making and having children as soon as possible. When his first pregnancy was confirmed I moved out of my apartment and we moved into our newest home and we have filled it with children. We had five children, all of the boys, Kotarou said we had to catch up since everyone else was ahead of us in the game. At first we had triplets, which I don't even know how we handle it but I was very worried for Kotarou's well-being because they never had a case were a male became pregnant with triplets. The oldest is Kaito, followed by Katsou, and the last of the triplets is Kazuki they are now starting their first year of college and they all received basketball scholarship. Around the time the triplets were seven years old Kotarou wanted to have another baby we of course consulted the doctor of the chance of him having triplets and they figured it was a low chance but I wished I asked for the chance of Kotarou becoming pregnant with twins. Tsubasa and Tsukiko joined our pretty big family and after that the doctor told Kotarou that it would be impossible for him to have another pregnancy which was fine by me he thought I would be upset because I told him that I wanted a big family since I grew up an only child. But, I told him after I had to calm him down from his crying that it didn't matter how many children we had as long as we had each other and having five children is a big family. We did give Tsukiko a pretty much girly name but no one would know it is normally for females unless they looked it up, while in America. When we visit japan he constantly told new people that he met to call him Tsu-chan. We named him Tsukiko, because "tsuk-"means moon and they were made underneath the moon, but we will never tell him that is the exact reason. All five of them play basketball and Aomine-kun said that our children are beast and it wouldn't be fair if all of them are on the same basketball at the same time so he was glad they were seven years apart. He feared that they would turn out to be like him and the rest of the generation of miracles did in middle school.

I saw Kaito as he peered around the corner and his red hair is up in the bun and his golden eyes are staring at me and Kotarou strongly, deciding if he is intruding on a romantic moment or not.

"Something you need Kaito?" I asked him and Kotarou looked up from laying down on my lap while reading a basketball magazine.

He stepped away and appear in front of the both of and he smiled at us brightly, "I have someone important to me, well I am in love with him, and I want you both to meet him."

Kotarou set up, instead of using my lap as a pillow and he smiled brightly, "well bring him on in here."

Kaito chuckled, "I'll be right back with him."

He disappeared from our sites, "who do you think it will be?" Kotarou asked me.

"I have no idea but he must be special and important for Kaito to bring him over especially to meet us," I stated as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

Kaito walked in the room and he slowly pulled in his lover, who was awkwardly looking to side but I could see a blush on his face, he had short black shiny hair, which was nicely styled, pretty tall maybe 6'0 I think and the way he walks- don't tell me after all this time.

He finally looks towards as Kaito introduced us to his boyfriend. I could see the shock in his eyes and his mouth formed into a little smile that I remember and we both laugh at the same time.

"What is so funny?" Kaito asked looking back between Sebastian and I, "don't tell me you guys know each other."

I continued to laugh and decided I will Sebastian answer this as he pleased, "I told you I am over twice your age of course I know your dad we are very old friends," he chuckled and tucked his hair back, "it is good to see you again Taiga and it is good to meet you finally," he reached his arm out, "Kotarou Kagami," they shook hands and both of them was wearing a very warm smile.

This is good the past should always stay in the past there is no point to bring up very old memories from our youth, "there is something important I have to tell you and you will be pissed at me," Kaito began to say as he rubbed the back of his hand and looked away, "I may have inserted a parasite without Sebby knowing, he was very pissed about it and he beat the shit out of me if you remember how I came home with those bruises," he said as he looked at us and I could feel Kotarou tensing in my arms and I tried to bite down my anger and wait for him to finish, "We went to the doctor and we have been waiting to tell you well I was waiting for Sebby to figure out what he wanted to do and he has decided to keep our child and we are going to get married. I'll still go to college and play ball that was under Sebby's condition. He is two months pregnant," he held out the picture from the ultrasound and Kotarou took it in his hand, "here is your future grandchild." He smiled brightly at us but we both had a frown on our face not because of his fiancé that we just met but because our son committed a crime.

"Kaito," I said sternly, "you do know what you did is a crime right and you could go to jail?" I watched as he lowered his head and mumbled yeah dad and while Kotarou added his two cents from the side, "you should be thankful that Sebastian has forgiven and still wants to be with your dumbass but, I'm glad you both have fallen in-love with each and plan to make it work."

"Yeah, if he didn't already beat the shit out of you I would be beating you right now," Kotarou said sternly, "but I can't believe you have been holding this in for two months! Taiga we are going to be grandparents," he said while jumping in my lap, "our family just got a little bit bigger," and he kissed me tenderly.

We looked back at the blushing couple standing in front of us and in sync we proclaimed, "You both have our blessing, welcome to the family Sebastian."


	7. These Past Years: Two

I stood there and watching him as he jumped in to the air, with such grace, and take his tear drop shot that always leaves me mesmerized no matter how many times I've seen it. We walked home together, are hands slightly brushing together, in silence and sneaking a peek at each other, acting like a child with their first crush. Even though we have been dating for a year now, I know deep in my heart that I love you, Hanamiya Makoto.

"Ah, Excuse me," I looked down at the girl who approached me a Hanamiya, "I was wondering if you were going out with anyone and if not would you be interested in dating me, Kiyoshi-kun."

I looked at her some more, ah that is right this girl is in the same year as me but a different class, "I'm sorry but I'm not interested,"

She cut me off, "is it because of basketball? If that is so I can wait until the season is over."

I laughed and stroke the back of my head, "the season is never really over but I'm not interested because I'm already in a relationship with someone that I care deeply about," I could hear Makoto trying to hold back his laugh, "thank you for your feelings."

I stood there looking down at her as her eyes began to fill up with tears, "I'm sorry," she said as she bowed and immediately ran away.

He let his loud, cold laughed loose, "They keep throwing themselves at you even though you give them the same answer every single time. Will they ever learn that you are mine and I'm not going to give you up to any man or woman?"

We walked past an empty, dark alleyway I pulled him and pushed him up against the wall and kissed him, deeply. My tongue enters into his mouth and it is, remembering the first time I kissed him this way. I pulled away and took in his blushing face, "you are so cute, Makoto. It is so cute how you love me so much."

"I will never say that, dumbass" he responded trying to put a smirk on his face.

"Not today but you have," I responded as I kissed down his neck tenderly and I felt him tremble underneath me as I pressed my body closer to his, "come on let's go somewhere more private."

I led him by his hand, not really caring about the looks from the irrelevant bystanders on the street, "do you have practice this Saturday?" He asks out of the blue.

"Yes, I do why?"

"Tell your coach you can't make it," he responds smiling at me and then it quickly vanishes, "don't tell me you forgot about what is happening this Saturday."

"I know it isn't our anniversary," I replied and stopped in front of the door, "did we set up a date?"

He pulled his hand out roughly, "Really Kiyoshi, how much of a dumb shit can you possibly be?"

I smiled down at him while I stroked the back of my head, "I'm sorry I forgot but can we go on our date after practice?"

"No, just forget about it now," he said as he began to walk away from me but I reached out to his arm and pulled him back, "you little shit let me go," he demanded in a harsh tone.

"Tell me what is wrong, Makoto," I said in a stern voice.

"Saturday is the anniversary of when I told you that I love you back for the first time and the first time when we had sex," his face blushed instantly and his voice became lower with each passing word, "and I wanted to spend the entire day with you, in my bed, fucking all day."

I chuckled lowly right by his hear, "ah I will never forgot that day,"

"But you forgot the date," he said voice rising again, "such a dumbass."

"Excuse me," I'm slightly pissed Makoto cut me off, "I'm sorry I was a lot more focus of the beautiful, breathtaking site in front of me than the date of the calendar," I pulled his back closer and pressed us closer to the door of my house, "the sound of your voice; which don't let anyone hear you like that, the way your face flush instead of that misleading sadistic grin," I wrapped my arms around him gently, "the way you trembled in my arms and begged for me to fuck you until everything was coherent and you passed out."

Makoto hit me in the gut with his elbow and abruptly turned around in my hold, "who the fuck you said has a misleading sadistic grin," he wore his usual wide, sadistic smile that he uses to intimate, "I remember the date," he grabbed me by the hair tightly and held eye contact with me, "I still remember the pleasuring, burning sensation as you entered- no, as you plunged into my tight hole over again. Even with all that preparation- it still wasn't enough and hell yeah it hurt but I fuckin' love it and that doesn't mean I can't be as sadistic as I am masochist. I still remember your kisses that you left on my neck and all over my body," he looked down and I could see a slight blush on his cheeks, "and even though your bite marks and love bites may be gone I can still see them."

He released his tight hold of my hair, "Makoto,"

He glared at me with his eyes burning, "but don't worry about it," I went in to kiss him on the cheek but he held up his palm, "I'll see you on game day."

He began to walk away and I immediately smacked his ass; he turned his head sharply and gave me an intense glare, my palm never left his ass and I grabbed it and held onto it and smiled brightly down at him as my other hand reached for his waist and pulled him in close, "now, now," I let go his butt cheek and used my index finger to rub out the wrinkles that was forming from his scowl, "scowling like that will cause premature wrinkles," I stopped rubbing in between his eyebrows and I opened the door behind me, "at least come in, Ma-ko-to," I hummed sweetly, both of my hands traveled down slowly to his ass and I held each cheeks in my hands, tightly and pulled him in with me, "I'm sorry I forgot the date of that very romantic and important day," I tilted my head toward his shoulders and he kicked the door closed, "I'm so, sowwy my little kitten, my makoto-chan," I tenderly kissed up his cheek, kissing all the little spots that I know he loves, "do you forgive me? We can still spend time together Saturday night," I looked back up at his face and I saw flames dancing in his eyes, a scowl still painted on his face before it spread out into a little warm smile.

Enchanted by the smile on his lips, he rammed his knee straight to my dick and immediately soften my erection by the sudden pain, I am defiantly not a masochist, my knees became weak and I landed on them as my hands protected my dick from any future unwanted attacks, "I guess you didn't understand when I said to just forget about it because right now I'm not in any mood to be around you," he approached with that same smile painted on his face, "not until I punish you- don't even come near me. Don't text me, try to 'accidently run into me', and do not message me on skype, no emails and no pictures either," he bend down to my current height, "but before I go," he kissed me deeply and then immediately bit down on my lower lip hard, drawing blood, "I'll see you soon, darling."

I sat there and watch as my heated lover left my house, slamming the front door on his way out. Shit, just shit. Not exactly how I wanted this weekend to go. I pulled out the black gift bag that I had hiding in the gift way, inside of it was a cock ring, blindfold and sensual tape. I was going to indulge Makoto in his fantasies this weekend but he has to wait and chill his temper like a good little boy.

After going for a basic layup, in our game warm-up routine, I started to walk back to the line and that is when my gaze met Makoto's, which I immediately still saw the same flame in them as another grin plaster across his face. He immediately turn away, giving me a cold shoulder, while shaking his ass, such a fucking tease, he looked back over his shoulder and winked at me before he took a basic shot.

"Baka!" I heard yelling at me as a hit was sent on my shoulder, "get your head in the game- no time to gawking at the other team," Hyuuga-kun yelled at me and I could see a vein popping on his fore head.

I gently, slapped his back and laughed, "Let's have fun, Hyuuga," I jogged away to next warm-up and away from the dark aura I could see oozing from him.

This game is intense and tough I never thought he would take his anger out of me during a game. Well, it is possible but I thought the chance of it ever happening was low well low enough to where no one would question his title, bad boy Hanamiya. My knee is throbbing but everything will be okay, we just need a little bit more, a little bit more and we will make it with just our team of first years. Koganei-kun has the ball, he shoots but the ball hits the rim I immediately jump up to catch the rebound. As soon as I land ready to pass there was a snap, a very loud snap and tears suddenly filled my vision as I dropped clutching onto my knee. I'm not going to scream I won't give him the satisfaction, but fucking shit it hurts so much. I screamed out as I clutch onto my knee, not here I can still play. The next two games I can play, I will play, I need to play, I want to play and I have to play, I must.

They immediately ran out to me with a stretcher and I saw Hyuuga holding Makoto by the shirt tightly accusing him of what happened to me. I don't want to believe it but you were the only one who knew, I could feel the tears forming from the corner of my eye but I will not cry in front of him.

"Hyuuga," I said sternly, "don't worry. It is nothing serious. I'll be back," I gave him a bright smile to reassure him.

Hyuuga and Riko constantly visit me in the hospital asking about my rehab and my progress, making sure to keep me on track, but I promise I will come back and we will next year together. To my surprise, well I'm not surprise at all, Makoto, that cute little devious piece of shit, hasn't shown his face around since I've been emitted. No calls, no text messages and no emails and I know he is well aware of me being here. If he doesn't care about his own fucking boyfriend progress, I will- I will, I won't break up with him, I will punish him by making that pretty little temptress sing- oh so sweetly for me.

There is a light knock on the door, I look away from my homework and towards the door and if I will be damn there he stood and he isn't looking at me, "Teppei, I heard you were here."

I set my homework back in the bag and tossed it on the ground, it's collision on the floor echoing through the room.

"I knew the entire time you've been here," he slowly walked in the room eyes glued to the floor, "I know I haven't visit you but I've been thinking what I have to say," and what is that? "I'm," he looked up at me with determination in his eyes, the fire still burning, "There is the saying that one man's trash is another man's treasure; I want to break you to make you into trash so that no one else would give you time and I could have to myself all the time," he finally reached the bed and he held on to me his body shaking, "please, do not leave me," he murmured into my ear then kissed up my neck.

"Makoto," I said roughly as I grabbed him by neck, forcing him to look at me; I can see the confusion in his eyes, "be a good boy and go shut the door," I let go of his neck and I slowly moved to where my legs were hanging over the bed.

He shut the door and turned around, "should you be moving?" he asked his voice with concerned.

"Does it matter now," I raised my hand and beckon for him, "come here."

He slowly approached me, "Yes, Teppei?"

"Sit on the ground," I pointed to the floor, "around this leg," I lightly placed my hand on the knee that was damaged because of his doing.

"Yes," he and followed his orders.

"A little closer," I motioned with my feet until his crotch was near enough, "how did you feel when I you saw there on the floor in pain?" I lifted his chin and made him look me in eye, "be honest, Makoto-chan."

"At first," he started and briefly paused, "I felt like shit but only for a second. I immediately became excited, aroused even by you laying there in pain I could feel the thrill run through my body, through my veins, as it heated me up. I had to quickly untuck my shirt and think of things that really pissed me off but after I calmed down I was slightly worried because you are going to leave me."

"What were you thinking about when you hear my screams?"

"That it sounds like fun, I mean it looks like it hurt but shit I wanted to touch myself right there and then and I was fine with just watching and hearing you," he paused and wore a brief scowl, "but more than anything I wanted you to make me scream like I made you scream. I wanted you to get over the pain and come to me and fuck me right there in front of everyone, without any preparation, to just force your way in and make me bleed, make me cry from the pain and the pleasure," I notice the erection that was growing in his pants, I brought my foot over to it and began to rub on it softly and slowly, "Teppei."

"Hush, Makoto," I said as I lifted my foot off his clothed cock, "why would you think that I would leave you?"

"I broke our promise about not letting anything we knew about each other personally wouldn't be brought into a game," I pressed down hard on his dick, moving back and forth.

I removed my foot and placed it back on the ground, "climb across me," I ordered, "get on your hands and knees," I motioned over my lap, "I want your ass in the air."

I saw him gulp and his dick awkwardly twitch, "Yes."

He did as demanded, "such a good boy," my hand circled slowly around his ass, "but you have been so naughty lately, basically rotten," I chuckled, as I pulled down the back of his pants until his ass was exposed in the air, I gently rubbed around his rump, "oh I almost forgot," I reached under my pillow and pull out a hand towel, "open your mouth wide," I stuffed the hand towel in his mouth, "don't worry it is clean, I have to make sure to keep your shouts muffle," I lifted my hand high in the air, "you want me to make you scream where your voice is bouncing off the walls; however, you have been bad and bad boys don't get rewarded," my hand quickly dropped and slapped his ass, hard enough where my own hand is stinging from the impact, "it is already red, how many more do you want," his muffled voice begged or moaned I could care less, "oh that is right you can't talk right now," my hand circle around the redden flesh, "let's have fun, my little kitten," I squeezed his left cheek tightly as my free hand lifted into the air and quickly slapped his right cheek, "I was really hurt because the days went by and your cute little ass didn't show up," I squeezed both of his ass cheeks in my hands, pressing them together and pulling them apart, "all because I forgot the fucking date of the most important day of my life," both hands were raised in the air, "but I didn't forget the content," one hand slammed on his ass, "I remember what you were fucking wearing all the way down to your socks," the other hand smacked his ass as the other lifted in the air, "I remember what you smelled like," I lowered the hand in the air and swiftly gave his ass a smack, "I remember what you tasted like," I chuckled as I kneaded his ass again with my hands, "which was very fruity so how long were you eating fruit? Was it the day before, several days before, a week or a month?" I squeezed his ass in my hands, "I remember exactly where your nails clawed in back and your exact words as you begged for me," I pinched his cheeks, and held on to the fat or muscle between my fingers, "I remember the tears in your eyes as you said you loved me," I pinched it tighter, "but then you had the fucking audacity to get mad over the actually date? It doesn't have to be that exact date of that month when we will profess our love for each other and when I will fuck you senseless," I pinched a different area harder, "you are mine and I love you so much fucking much- and I will make love to you every day if I had it my way; however, we are in school and we have basketball. I can't have you stumbling in practice every day or complaining about your hips," I released the flesh between my fingers, "now straddle my lap."

I moved my hands away from him as he slowly started to move, "make sure to face me, I want to see your beautiful face," he straddled me and I took his chin in my hand, "come on and look at me," he lifted his head and his entire face is red, eyes wide and tears at the edge and some are slowly running down his face. The hand towel that was stuffed in his mouth was extremely damped from drool and his erection looked painful in his sweatpants, "did you enjoy your little punishment, Makoto?" He slowly nodded his head as I placed my hands on his waist and I grinded him down on my erection, "I'm glad my little lovely masochist," I leaned back removing my hands away from his waist, "pull down your pants," he awkwardly stood up and pulled down his pants the rest of the way, "leave the underwear on," he stepped out of his pants and sat back down on my lap, "such a good boy" I reached into the front of his underwear as I leaned up and I slowly stroked the shaft of his cock, "now be still for me," I brought the q-tip near the slit and began to slowly inserted in, "I bought you a gag, a cock ring and some more surprises, but you had to act up and now I have to improvise," I inserted it in and watch it as twitch, "Now lift up but not all the way," as he lifted I moved his underwear to the side where it made an almost thong, "now I can't add pressure to my knee right now so you'll have to ride me," I grabbed his waist and lifted him slightly again to where the head of my cock pressed against his hole, "But I'll help with hard part," I kissed his cheek lightly as I suddenly brought him down on to my cock. Shit, it is very tight, I removed my hands from his waist and I cupped his face as I kissed his tears, "move when you are ready," I whispered in his ear and I lightly pushed his hair away from his very red, and slightly sweaty face, "did it hurt a lot?" he nodded slowly, "was it everything you imagined?" he nodded his head again, I hummed in delight. He placed his hands on my shoulder and began to lift himself but I could hear him wince and saw how he held back tears, "does it burn?" He nodded his head quickly as he slowly lifted himself up, "here," I reached for the very damp hand towel in his mouth, "try to keep it down," I slowly removed the very damp hand towel, "if you can't you can bite in my shoulder as hard as you want," I took the hand towel and brought it down to the base of my dick that was already out and wiped it with his drool, I raised above his crack and twitching hole and slightly squeeze it to where some of the drool came out. I watched as it followed down into the curve and over to his hole, which was being stretched. I rubbed the drool over his hole, "is this helping?" I asked and again he nodded, "do you want to try to move again?" he held tightly to my shoulders and slowly sunk down but again to raise a little higher. I wipe the hand towel more on my dick and his hole as he slowly paced himself.

The hand towel is now drained of his drool and thankfully Makoto-kun is moving at nice pace on my dick. I look down at his dick and could still see the head, very red, and the q-tip still fitted inside, "Makoto does it hurt?" I reached out and lightly touched his burning head.

"It feels good, so good," he said between his whimpers. He threw his head back and lowered himself more down on me at a quicker pace, "does this feel good for you?"

I hummed delightfully at his neck, "very good," he clawed down on my shoulders as he widen his legs around me, using a whole new technique, "shit," my hands grabbed his waist and I began to thrust into him, giving him what he needs, I'll just use my one good need to make love to him, "Makoto," I said as his head landed on my shoulder, his ear right next to my mouth, "I love you so much."

My hands traveled up into his shirt and roughly grabbed his nipples as I kept the pace of my thrust, "more," he moaned lowly in my ear that sent shivers down my spine.

I grabbed his waist tightly, my mouth lowered to his covered nipples, "Makoto," I growled, "lift your shirt up and hold it," he shakily lifted up his shirt and when his perky nubs were in view I immediately lowered my mouth and sucked on them roughly as I thrusted inside of him just the way he likes it. I thrusted inside of him as hard, as fast, and as deep, the way he likes it; hitting all the right spots inside of him that makes him coherent, that has his toes curling and his nails digging into my back, "Makoto, I'm close," I kissed him deeply, a deathly yet sweet kiss. I slammed inside of him one last time while, simultaneously, his teeth pressed deeply into my shoulder and I can feel the vibrations from his moans as I spilled inside of him. I removed the qtip and felt how the head of his dick shake, in the palm of my hand, his semen exploded out. I lifted my hand, filled with his semen, to my face and I happily lick it up and moaned at the familiar taste. I grabbed the nearby wash basin, that had fresh water and dry towel and I wiped the stickiness away from my hand. Makoto, is limp, barely moving as he body hardly clings to mine. I slowly lift him up off my cock and gently laid him down on the space next to my bed, I turned his body to the side and lifted his leg and wiped away my seed that was flowing him out and I readjusted his underwear. I used my crutch that was set right next to my bed, to pull his sweatpants towards me, I twisted on the bed, keeping off my bad knee, as I slowly pulled his sweatpants on him. I think this is the most intense work out I've ever done. I grab my other crutch and I made my way to my little closet, I'm pretty sure there is a blanket in here, I saw the light brown blanket and placed my hand on top it. Nice it is soft, he will like it. I tossed the blanket on my bed, I made my way back over, as I slowly sat down I put my crutches in their correct position, I slowly turned towards Makoto, he moved back into my chest, I curled up behind him and I lifted the sheet over us followed by the blanket. I wrapped my arm around his waist and I kissed his neck, well I'm sucking on his neck trying to leave a hickey that is heart shaped. While I removed my lips I admire my little masterpiece he either is going to upset and yell at me, which he is pretty hot when he is angry, or he isn't going to care at all.

"Teppei," he said quietly almost a whisper, "Shouldn't I leave what if one of your friends visit you?"

"You're fine," I whispered right in his ear, "they never come on this day of the week and if they do I guess we will have a surprise for them."

He slowly turned around in my hold to where I could see his face, "I love you," he said softly as the red blush slowly returned to his face.

"I know," I kissed him on top of the forehead, "I love you too."

"I love you more," he said eyes dropping, "I'm selfish, self-centered, wanna-be sadist but I'm a die-hard masochist and I want you bound to me forever even if it is by-"

"Makoto," I raised my voice slightly to show him my irritation by bringing up my knee, "it probably would have happen in another game or unexpected but it doesn't matter we are bound together by our love," I chuckled and remembered this old tale my grandparents told me, "Now our red string of fate is tied on my knee and on your finger. I just do not want to think about being without you, right now I can deal with it because of school but when we are older I'm going to very possessive, it might drive you crazy."

"You already drive me crazy," he retorted, "you are impossible to deal with Iron Heart."

"Is that right, bad boy," I stated as I slowly started to trace patterns in his back, "let's go to sleep," I lifted his chin and kissed him softly, exactly like our first kiss, "if my heart is made of iron you make it do all sorts of things that is shouldn't."

He looked at me with his wide eyes and I smiled at him, I closed my eyes briefly counting to sixty. I always do this so Makoto will be believe that I am asleep and he will go ahead and close his eyes and then I am able to watch him sleep through the night. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see his were wide open and looking at me and we continue to look at each other, sending each other little looks but not saying a word.

I inhale deeply as the memories flood my mind about the past seven years that we have spent together to be honest I'm surprise together we have last this long without a complication that couldn't be resolved in one form or another. I did not receive a basketball scholarship to play for my university, which is fine with me even thought I went to America to get back on my feet for my last year of high school, I was not upset at all. I still play basketball, when I have the time, and my knee is a lot better these days and sometimes it throbs and I am constantly reminded of my diligent and possessive lover. Makoto was offered a basketball scholarship, a full ride to a lot of his universities and his high school offered him the coaching positon; which he would get paid for his time. He declined the basketball scholarship and he would rather coach future members and keep Kirisaki Daichi naughty reputation. He is brilliant so he has been managing his studies, which he is studying to become a teacher, and coaching his former basketball team. A couple of times, he asked me to be a dummy for their practice but he did give me something in return that was totally worth it; however, I still do not approve of his dishonest play we just do not discuss it I told him that I'm fine as long he doesn't order an injury like he did with me. We both came to the same university, the past four years I have been studying to become a physical therapist, and it has been intense I applied to the program and I still do not know if I have been accepted but if I am decline I at least came with a back-up plan I have my personal trainer license. Occasionally, I will help Riko-kun whenever she asks for it and usually us: Hyuuga, Riko, and I, often meet up for lunch and talk. I still remember the day they found out about me and Makoto, which he wasn't discreet about it at all and it makes me laugh whenever I think about it.

The gym doors fly open, rather dramatically, and a storm comes through well it wasn't really a storm but Makoto; however, he looks like he is about to fuck some shit up. Great, I wonder what the problem is now. Wait, why is here at the gym? He never came here well swore that he would never set foot on this school grounds. His eyes are narrow and he is glaring as he scares the first years and puts the rest on edge; when his eyes lock on to me he narrows his eyes even more and stomps his way over to me but he looks odd like he is dragging something behind him.

"Why are you here," Hyuuga said while standing his way.

Makoto gives him a death glare, "get the fuck out of my way," he storms past Hyuuga, which knocks him down but Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun where there to catch him. He stood up in front of me and threw something to the side, "What the fuck, Teppei," he snarled at me I looked at him confused until I heard a whine from the heap on the floor, which turns out to be a person, "who the fuck is this two-bit hussy?" He asked his voice echoing off the walls in gym, "you better not be cheating on me with this ugly ass slut."

The person who was laying on the floor, slowly lifted their face, which was covered in their tears, snot and a huge red hand print across their face. This is my new neighbor, Aoba-san, who is one year older than me; he texted me earlier asking to borrow some cooking supplies and since I knew he hasn't been paid from his job I told him where to find my extra key and to let himself in the house. I reached out to help him stand but Makoto hand slaps my hand away, "Makoto, that is my new neighbor Aoba-san," I looked at him confused at why he is so pissed, "No, I haven't been cheating on you," I walked toward him, "talk to me; tell me what happen."

He glares at me, "Oh you tell me," he states coldly, "I walked into your room, ready to get some well-needed sleep, since you fucked me last night, and this fucking bitch was laying on your bed, naked and touching himself, while moaning and panting your name," his voice grew louder, "if you are fucking cheating on me with this flat ass little scrawny bitch I will snap him like a twig and make him watch while I show him whose hole your dick belongs in," he began to tap his foot, "you better answer truthfully, darling."

"Makoto," I said sternly, "I literally just met him two days ago, he texted me today asking if he could borrow some cooking supplies and since I have practice I told him where the extra key was located," I slowly reached out for him and pulled him in close, " I had no idea for his feelings towards me nor am I interested in him and besides you know you are the only one for me," I gave him a kiss, which is so gentle it mollifies his violent nature, we slowly pulled away, "I love only you, Makoto."

"You fuckin dumbass," he murmured as his face slightly blushed, he looked around the gym and saw the looks of disgust and confusion painted on my teammate's face, "what the fuck are you all looking at?"

He began to walk away, "Makoto," I called out to him and he turned around.

"What," he said holding his usually scowl.

"Please, help Aoba-san home and patch up him up," I looked at him as I tapped my wrist gently with two fingers, which he knows what that symbolizes, I watched as he body slightly tremble with anticipation for tonight's activities.

"Fine," he growled as he walked back and picked Aoba-san up and I stood there and watch as he walked out of the gym door.

I remember the look of disgust, well not because that we are gay but because they never thought that my partner was Makoto. They knew that I was seeing someone who was male and went to another school but I never told them his name; which it wasn't like I wanted to keep our relationship a secret, I honestly do not care, but I knew that it would cause some tension in the team. After explaining to them that we have been dating for three years, Hyuuga was pissed at me that I didn't dump him for what he did but I told him that I punished him, which they didn't question ask for any further questions.

After graduation, we moved in together, which was after we let our family aware of our current relationship. My grandparents were open to the idea; however, Makoto's mother was at first upset about our relationship but I believe after discussing it with his father she came around. For the past four years we have been living together, in the same apartment, which is not too far from our university. Graduation is only a week away, which I am excited because I'm going to propose to Makoto but I want to skip the engagement and just sign our marriage certificate and hold a small ceremony for a friends and families. I know he would be okay with it because he easily will be embarrassed and he doesn't like it when he is seen week and fragile, even if it is seen by me. These days, when I can just stare at his naked body, which is covered by my love bites, makes me ridiculously happy.

He turns around suddenly, "here," he says as he sets down my cup of tea and he sips on his bitter, black coffee, "when will you find out?"

I suddenly know what he is referring to, "hopefully sometimes this week," I said as I help the warm cup in my hands, "I'm nervous," I chuckled.

"Baaaaka," he as he inhale the smell of his coffee, "you will get in," he set his cup down on the counter, "who has been helping you study these past years," he slowly pushed my arms away as he crawled into my lap, "do not doubt me and defiantly don't doubt yourself, Mr. Iron-Heart," he kissed me gently on the lips.

My hands slowly moved down to his waist, inside his black robe, until there was a knock on the front door follow by the ringing the bell, "I'll get it," he stood up and readjusted his robe, "probably some little shit trying to con somebody," he gave me his infamous smile, "I will scare their ass away."

I watched as he walked towards the front door and returned to my cup of tea as he opened the door, "who the hell are you?" He asked loudly but the response was very faint and I could barely hear, "Oh, you here are for Kiyoshi?" He states loudly enough for me and I suddenly stood up and headed towards the front door and stood behind my lover.

I look down and there stood a familiar face, I believe he is with the chemistry department, I helped him a few times with his preparation for tests a couple of years ago, "Ah, you are Chiura-kun, correct? I helped you in the past with chemistry tests; however, if you are here for help now I'm afraid I cannot help you since you advance farther than I did."

A slow blush slowly crept across his face, "No, chemistry is going very well," he smiled brightly up at me.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Makoto snarled at him.

"Well, I heard that Kiyoshi-senpai is possibly single," oh great, "well Ryu-kun wasn't really sure he knew you had were part of a serious relationship in the past but they are very shitty and believes you broke up," I could feel the tense air coming from Makoto, "so, I came here to let you know I've been in-love with you all these years and I want you to be mine."

"Chiura-kun" I began to say before I was interrupted by Makoto's laugh, which made Chiura-kun tense up.

"How cute," Makoto said as he laughter subsided, "why don't you come in Chiura-kun and tell Kiyoshi everything," Makoto pulled him in roughly, "but, I believe you aren't his type," he pushed him down on the floor, right in front of the couch, "however, I'm willing to tell you and show you everything you need to make him yours," he pulled out the little chest and handcuffed his hands and put duct tape on his mouth , "do not protest, Kiyoshi-kun has his kinks and you have to be used to being tied and gagged," he pointed towards me, "sit down," I walked over to the couch and sat down, right behind him as he looked down at Chiura-kun, "pay attention closely now."

He stepped towards me, while slowly stripping himself of his robe until it hit the floor, he stood there in a tight pair of silk briefs. He put his knee right in front of my dick, but not on it thankfully, he slowly crawled up on my lap, "let's have fun," he whispers in my ear before he pulls me in for a long deep kiss. When our lips parts he slowly makes his way down to the floor, while pulling down my sweatpants a freeing my harden member. I stepped out of my pants and lazily kicked them to the side as Makoto stayed down on his knees, he kissed all over the knee he injured all those years ago. His warms lips kissed my skin across my thigh and up my shaft, he suddenly took my dick in to his mouth and moaned as he sucked it slowly, taking his sweet time. He removed his mouth from my dick and stood up and while looking back at Chiura-kun who was sitting there with a noticeable erection and his face heavily blushed, "how cute," he straddle my hips again but this team with his back against my chest, his knees where on each side of my thigh and his hole is twitching right about my dick. I placed my hands on his waist and kissed up down his neck, "Teppei, sometimes words of rejection isn't enough," before I could ask what he meant he suddenly brought himself down on to my dick, which he suddenly moaned while I groaned from being back in his familiar tight hole; he slightly snarled as he placed his arms behind my neck, "I told you the next time a Lolita boy came over here declaring his love for you I'm handling it my way," he brought up his knees, which showed Chiura-kun everything, my thick member buried in his greedy hole, " I have to let these whores know that you are mine," he slowly began to move, fucking himself. My hands wander all over his body, while I kiss him over his neck and I can feel his nails lightly scraping my back, I moved my hands to his tender nipples and twist them gently in my hands. I groaned deeply as his face became flush, his eyes rolling back and his mouth is slightly open and I can hear his light pants, "Teppei," he says softly. My arms hooked underneath his knees, raising them higher and bringing himself down farther on my dick, "fuck me now, Teppei," he pleads desperately in between his moans I snapped my hips forward and thrusted without holding back into Makoto. I pounded into him quickly, deeply and roughly because he has class in two hours, which is his first finale exam this week; I quickened my pace and removed everything from my mind all except for Makoto. I focus on his pants, moans, screams and even his language riles me up more now than it has ever before. I listen to his praises and I focus on the way he clenches around me, slowly I unravel him in my hold until I see tears started to form in the corner of his eye, "Teppei, fuck," he shouts as I slam right into his prostate, "get ready to cum," he slowly lift his head up and licks his lips as his eyes focus on Chiura-kun, "open your eyes you little wanna-be home wrecker and watch as he fills me," with my last thrust, I went in deeper than I have ever before; Makoto screamed cuss words left and right as his semen flew up his stomach and mine filled inside him, once again, and slowly began to ooze out, "come here," Makoto barely gets out but he uses the most terrifying tone he can achieve in his state; Chiura-kun slowly crawls in front of us and there is a huge wet stain in the front of his sweatpants, "did you cum with us as well," he asks, I know he doesn't want an answer, he suddenly grabs him by the hair, the rips the duct tape of his mouth and pulls his face towards his hole, "lick it up, you want to know what he taste like right?" Chiura-kun tongue slowly comes out, his face completely red, "You better let them other whores know not to come over here and that Kiyoshi Teppei is madly in-love with Hanamiya Makoto," his tongue lightly licked at his entrance and my dick and we both trembled at the same time, Makoto doesn't let his voice falter, "let them know that Hanamiya Makoto is crazily in-love with Kiyoshi Teppei to the point where I will kill any bitch who tries to come between us," Makoto held his hand in his fingers tightly as he looked up at us, tears streaming down his face, "if any of them show up I will fuck them up," he pushed him away suddenly, Chiura-kun fell on his back on the floor. I let go of Makoto's knees and he slowly stood up and off my dick and made his way to Chiura-kun, "this is my final warning," he unlocks the handcuffs, "now get the fuck out of here," he dropped the handcuffs on the floor; I reached out and grabbed him, "baaka, I have to get ready for my test."

"I know," I stated sweetly as I stood up without letting go of him, "I am in love with you, Makoto. I was going to reject him."

"I know, dumbass," he snarled and turned away but I could still see the faint blush across his cheeks, "you have been rejecting them for years and I'm getting tired of them interrupting our time alone."

"Makoto," I drawled out slowly while my fingers circled around his back.

"What?" he stated.

"Look at me," I demanded and he turned towards me his eyes glaring into mine with a very warm an intense fire blazing inside.

"Well," he drawled out impatiently, "what the hell do you want?"

"Marry me," I said softly more of a statement than a question.

"You are such a fucking romantic," he snarled but his face flushed quickly.

"Like you are a hopeless romantic," I mocked him

"Shut up," he slightly yelled at me and slapped my arm, "you dumbass what took you so long to ask. I told you that you are mine forever."

I smiled down at him brightly as my heart beats uncontrollably in my chest, "let just sign the paper work and hold a small ceremony, sounds good? I'm fine with whatever you want."

"Dumbass," he chuckled softly, "I don't really care for weddings themselves so that sounds perfect. When do you want to do it?"

I want to do it as soon as possible, I don't think I will be able to rest until he is part of my family, "not this Saturday but next Saturday."

"Sounds good," he looked up at me and closed his eyes and pouted his lips.

I chuckled at the rather sweet scene before me, slowly I lowered my lips onto his and slowly they danced together, no tongue, just our lips. I pulled away and swiftly smacked his ass, "now go get ready for your exam, Makoto."

He slightly groaned, "I'm going at least cook me some breakfast, darling," he said as he walked away to the shower.

Nothing could bring down my happiness that week at the end of week Hyuuga beat me to the punch and he married Mibuchi Reo; he had the same idea that I did; however, they did not hold a ceremony but sent out letters, with pictures of the both of them, in the mail and let everyone know about their marriage. It has been a week since then and thankfully Hyuuga leaves for their honeymoon tomorrow and is able to be here for our ceremony. I never saw Hanamiya in a suit before but it looks extremely great on him well to me he looks good in anything. We are standing in front of our friends and families and I am become rather nervous and I lightly pat my pocket to make sure that his ring is in my pocket.

He cough loudly, the room was very silent, "Kiyoshi Teppei," he said in his usual tone, "I," his voice suddenly became very soft and his face dropped down towards the ground, "I am so happy to be here," he lifts his face suddenly and there is one tear slowly streaking down his cheek and I want to reach out kiss it away but I know not to interrupt him; he smiles a very brightly and it was warm and I want to shelter him so no one will ever see this cute expression on his face, "we have been together for a very long time and honestly I knew within a year, that same night that I confessed that I love you, that you are the one for me. You drive me crazy," he wiped the tear away, "I want to keep you all to myself and keep you in my heart where no one can see you and fall in-love with your goofy smile. I am surprised you stayed with me all these years I know I'm crazy as hell and" he voice began to quiver, "I'm glad you forgiven me, I know you never want to talk about it but I am constantly afraid that I'm going to lose you. No matter how many times I tell myself that this," he motions around his, "is real that these past years wasn't a long dream and I've been in a coma. I am in love with you when I realized that I was even afraid of myself, it is like it is suffocating me and I cannot breathe like I don't have to breathe but I know that I need too. However, you smile, say my name in way, you kiss me and hold me tightly and I know that all this is real," he reaches out for my hand and slowly, his hand shaking, put my ring on my finger, "there is no place I rather be than here right now. There is no one I want to be with than you, I will be with you forever even after the end of time," he held onto my hand tightly as his face blushing deeply.

"Makoto," I said sweetly as I slowly stroked his face, "I remember the look on your face when I asked you out," I chuckled at the fond memory, "your face quickly became flush and you dropped your usual composure," I removed my hand from his face, "after that day I began to learn about the real Hanamiya Makoto who I find is very beautiful, dangerous, intelligent and sexy," his face brighten, "as the time went on I remember thinking I love this boy," I hummed in delight as all our memoires play back in our head, "You are like a puzzle, not a standard puzzle but one that is an a high quality video game. You are the most difficult puzzle, which has infinity levels, that makes any one rage quit and never pick up again and gets harder as one progress. I find myself lost deeply in this game on a level that no one will ever reach, I know I am stubborn but my determination to never give up on you, on us, is because of my iron heart, which you tightly hold in your hands," I feel my knee tremble and I suddenly become weak and give in and let my knees hit the floor and I wrapped my arms around his waist and lightly buried my face in his stomach, "I want to have children with you, I want to wake up to your sleeping face every day," I laughed gently as he lowered himself right down there with me, "You have no idea how happy it makes me that you are Kiyoshi Makoto, it sounds like music in my ears and makes my chest tighten every time I say it to myself, I wanted to use nothing but my own words," I held his hand and slowly put his ring on his finger, "but, the moment you read this verse to me you filled my mind," I took a slow exhale and looked him dead in his eye, " doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move; doubt the truth to be a liar; but never doubt I am in love with you," I held onto his hand, "I will always be there for you, I will always be there to catch you when you fall and hold you up. No matter what happens in the future, I will not leave your side."

"Go ahead and kiss him already," Imayoshi-kun called out from the crowd.

"Remind me to kill that idiot later," he whispered in my ear.

"Makoto," I said sweetly as I pulled the both of us up. I kissed him slowly and softly as I felt him begin to pull away I pulled him in closer and dipped him, his leg raised in the air, kissing him passionately as the cheers in the background began to fade out. We slowly broke apart and I raised him and he leaned on to me, only for today he would lean on me, in front of everybody.

The second year of our marriage, Kuroko-kun went missing which had all of us in panic and even Makoto was worried about Kuroko-kun; however, he heard from Imayoshi-kun that not to worry that Kuroko-kun was okay but he learned that Imayoshi-kun and Kuroko-kun use to be friends with benefits after Kuroko-kun vanished again. A lot seemed to have gone wrong in that year, I lost both of my grandparents within a few months between, they were the only family I had and I do not think I could have made it through without Makoto. When my grandmother passed away it was a shock to everyone, the doctors said it was from old age but I knew she wouldn't be able to live without her husband. She even wrote us both a letter, they left us the house and money to have it renovate and she wants us to fill it with children. We never really discussed have children, we knew we both want them but we never discussed how many and which parasite he would take. Makoto was on hormonal medicine for about a year he didn't want there to be any complications with his pregnancy. His emotions were off the wall and one time he broke down and cried in front of his team, which they did not hold against him but acted like it wasn't happening. I'm glad they acted that way because if they tried to comfort him it would have really hurt his stupid pride. Makoto gave birth to twins, Tamotsu and Takeshi, and nothing gives me joy as I watched them grow. When they were about to turn two that is when I accidently 'found' Kuroko-kun, which was an intense week and I wanted to keep him locked away at home but Kuroko-kun needed him and Makoto was itching to be part of the fight. Because of Makoto's language, we developed a swearing or bad word job and if anyone breaks it they have to pay and usually Makoto and Takeshi have to pay but occasionally Tamotsu and I have to pay up at as well. With Kuroko's return, Akashi-kun first son being born and I know that Aomine-kun and Ryou-kun have another one the way wanted me to have another child. March 14th, Makoto gave birth to our third, and last son, Maya, which the only thing he inherited from me was my eyebrows and he looks just like Makoto. We never had any more children after Maya and we have always been happy with just three wild boys who seems to get themselves in countless trouble.

I looked out at the party and notice a familiar figure standing outside by themselves, "dad," Maya calls out to me and lightly grabs me by the shoulder, "where is papa? It is time. He promised you two would dance the opening."

I chuckled, "he is outside, I'll go get him sweetheart," I move his bangs off his forehead and gently kiss him.

"Makoto," I said sweetly as I wrapped my arms around him, "what is wrong?"

"We just gave away our last son," he softly, "they all have left the nest, officially, now."

I hummed softly, "won't be long before our grandchildren will be running down the halls," I chuckle at the sight.

"They got it twisted if they think I'm going to babysit while they just go around like newlyweds," he mutters, "every now and then is okay though."

"Maya wanted me to tell you that it is time," I said gently.

"That dumbass," he shakes his head, "who wants their own parents to dance before them on their own wedding day. _His_ parents aren't dancing."

"You know they aren't as good as us," I let go of him, "let's go."

We danced a slow, sensual tango after we finished our part we move and stood and watched from the refreshment table as Maya and his husband finished the song as everyone clapped at the performance the music; couples slowly began to hit the floor as Maya and his husband approached us at the refreshment table.

"I just wanted to say again that I will take care of your son," he bowed down lowly, he is such a polite tall man.

When he leans up, Makoto suddenly grabs him by his black tie and pulls him down to his height, "listen here Murasakibara," he snarls, "you make Maya cry one time I will come after you and I will beat the shit out of until you are unrecognizable, do you understand?"

His eyes shined with determination, "I understand completely, father," he said giving a soft smile.

"Papa," Maya chuckled, "you can let him go now."

"Sorry about that, Maya," he let go of his tie, "you two go have fun."

We stood there and watch them as they walked away, "Teppei," he called out softly, "I'm ready to go home now."

On the drive home, Makoto cried, turned away from me and I couldn't wipe away his tears. The drive feels like forever and all I want to do right now is to hold Makoto in my arms and kiss his tears away. Even after all these years, I still want to protect you because you are so strong, so stubborn and so hard-headed but you are also brittle. There are chinks in your armor, which you have always acted and believed that they didn't exist. I've been protective because no matter what comes our way in life, I will always be there for you. I will be your rock- no your iron heart, which can never be broken. With each tear you shed I will make sure to I give a happy moment or put a smile on your face. I parked the car in front of the house.

"Makoto," I said softly as I turned off the car.

"What?" he muffled.

"After all this time you hold on to that useless pride," he turned towards me sharply, "did I promise you that I will always be there for you? That even means in times like this," I let my seat all the way back, "now get over here."

He crawled over to me and laid on top of me, "it has been awhile since you had me like this," he laughed recalling a night many years ago, "you are the only one. I love you, Teppei."

"I love you too, Makoto," I said softly and I gently run my fingers through his hair and he continued to cry to himself as he recalled memories that we have made together these past years.

"Makoto," I said softly as his cries slowly stopped, "I just want you to know that when we get inside I'm going to make love to you."

"Baaaka," he drawled out, "you fucking dumbass."

I hummed softly as I traced patterns on his back, "but I'm your dumbass."

Authors note:

If any of you did not know on my profile page I leave updates there section by month and by date I always forget to type my notes at the end so I just sorta put it there. I just wanted to let you all know not to worry about Kuroko and Murasakibara and I promise you will find out what happens. I just wanted to let you know that In Life, These Past Years and This Moment are part of the series Sweet Bliss right now you are reading This Moment, which each chapter will be focus on a different couple in this order: Hyuuga/Mibuchi, Midorima/Takao, Kise/Kasamatsu, Aomine/Sakurai and Akashi/Furihata-kun. When These Past Years is over we will start This Moment and will return to our main lovely couple Murasakibara and Kuroko which will start in Atsushi's point of view and so far is only composed of four chapters. I want to thank you all for reading this series and being here with me every step of the way. I will try to have chapter three uploaded this friday but I am back in school now and I'm starting to get in the hang of balancing my homework, studies and writing. Again, thank you so much it means a lot to me that you are reading this story and you like and it really makes me want to keep on writing and develop my own style. Feel free to leave comments (or message, I will respond!) and let me know your thoughts.

XOXO,

Symone Nicole


	8. These Past Years: Three

The Winter Cup opened a lot of realizations, which I already know that the Generation of Miracles are demons and that you can achieve anything as long as you believe it in your mind and your heart- everything that seems to be impossible becomes possible in the blink of an eye. However, I realized that I need to get better- well stronger I need to reach as high I can towards the endless sky and push my limits while developing my individual skill. Since it is the time around the holidays, thankfully Riko gave us the few days off but I know when we come back to practice that it is going to be hell, like my feet are going to hurting as if I'm been running on a bed of nails.

Is that Mibuchi Reo? I can feel a scowl starting to form on my face as he is fumbling with his phone and he is doesn't look happy at all but why is he all the way here in Tokyo? He looks up from his phone and our eyes immediately make contact and a slight smile forms on his face.

"Hello, Junpei-chan," he says as he tucks his cell phone in his pocket and I approached him.

I rolled my eyes, "must you call me that?" I asked but, not really wanting an answer.

"I don't see why not, Junpei-chan," he smirks and he stares at me while waiting for my response.

"What are you doing all the way here in Tokyo?" I asked him not really enjoying the lack of comfort in this situation.

"Ah, just did a little shopping," he held up the shopping bags in his left hand, "I was going to buy a ticket but it seems I have misplaced my wallet, which doesn't really matter because the train line home is down right now and I was about to call someone to pick me up but my phone died."

"Do you not have your phone charger?" he shook his slowly, his black hair slowly moving, "what kind of phone do you have?"

"This is my phone Junpei-chan," he stated sweetly as he pulled out his cell phone to show it to me.

"I use to have that one," I stated as he put it back in his pocket, "if you want you can come over and charge your phone and stay the night I heard the weather is bad that way and no one will be able to come get you."

"I couldn't impose on you and your family, Junpei-chan," he said while he readjusted the bags in his hands.

I grabbed his wrist, taking some of the bags in my hand, "Baka! I invited you over it really is no trouble," I walked away and looked back and saw him standing there looking slightly flabbergasted, "if you don't hurry up you will get left behind."

I could hear him chuckle and he was right behind, "Junpei-chan is such a gentleman, carrying my bags for me," he wink at me slowly, "you are just so sweet, Junpei-chan~mon."

I could feel a heated blush begin across my face and I looked away from his direction, "whatever," I mumbled barely above a whisper.

We continued to walk in silenced until we reached my home, as soon as we stepped inside, "excuse the intrusion," he said sweetly.

"I'll bring you a pair of slippers," I stated as I sat down his bags, put on my slippers while removing my jacket, scarf and gloves, "I will go ahead and take the rest of these," I picked up all his bags and brought them into the living room.

"Thank you, Junpei-chan," he stated as I handed him the fuzzy pink slippers, "where is the rest of your family? It is pretty quiet in here."

"They are gone," I stated as I walked away, "I'll be cooking dinner- if you don't like it well get over it and we don't have any clean futons available, my little brother had a sleepover with his friends last night; therefore, you will have to share my bed with me unless you want to crash on the couch."

He hummed softly, "oh Junpei-chan," he picked up a few bags, "you don't even whisper sweet nothings but you know I'm already going to be in the bed with you."

"I wouldn't be surprise if I woke up to you having your way with me regardless," I smirked and headed towards the kitchen.

He followed right behind me, "you don't mind if I store this in the fridge do you?" Before I could respond he was already storing whatever it was in the fridge, "what is for dinner, Junpei-chan? I know I will be okay with whatever you cook because it is made by you."

I grabbed the pink, frilly apron, which is my mother's and since I haven't washed mine yet this would have to do for now, I turned around and saw the look on his face, "say a word about this to anyone and I will kill you," I stated while glaring up at him, "a simple hot-pot, I can only do that much."

He held his hands in the air, "I won't say a word about it to anyone," he winked towards me while a smirk on his face, "but it does look rather good on you, Junpei-chan," he continued to look at me as if he had something to ask I wish he would just come out and ask it instead of making me feel uncomfortable.

"If you have something to say just go ahead and say it," I stated to him cruelly while I began cooking.

"Is it alright for me to use the shower?" he asked, "I'm a little chilly and I would like to warm up."

"Baka," I stated, "you should dress warmer for the weather and of course why would I let you in my bed without cleaning yourself?"

He pouted his lips, looking down at me slightly sadly, "because of those harsh words you said to me in the game, Junpei-chan."

I exhaled a long breath, oh great, "I didn't really mean it… it was just in the heat of the moment but go ahead, one of them is down the corridor and is the third door on your left."

"Thank you, Junpei-chan," he said as he walked away out my sight.

Mibuchi Reo is well Mibuchi Reo, I don't think I have seen a player as talented as him; he is very amazing and from watching him play, especially his shooting forms I learn how to shoot threes and overtime I adapted them to my own. I truly admire him and I found it a challenge during our game but I don't think there will ever be a day where I would stop to admire him. I'm glad these are my very own private thoughts because he is a very attractive male, but I will never, ever admit that to him or anyone else.

As I finished cooking dinner, I set up the kotatsu, "Junpei-chan," he stated sweetly, in my ear, as his warm, wet arms embraced me from the behind and I could feel all the heat in my body going straight to my face.

"What are you doing?" I frantically replied trying to calm myself down.

"I've been calling for you, Junpei-chan," I turned around and saw notice that he is standing bare ass naked, "I would like a towel."

"BAKA!," I shouted as I hurriedly walked past him, "are you trying to make yourself get sick- coming out the bath wet and-"

"Naked," he interrupted, "we are both men here… does my naked body distract you, Junpei-chan?"

I abruptly turned around, looking down at the floor, "Baka, I'm concerned for your well-being and no it does not-"

"Then look at me properly, Junpei-chan," he interrupted me again.

I looked up at him fiercely, "Stop interrupting, you didn't have to embrace me like that just to get my attention; stop playing games with me, you are just using me for your entertainment."

He chuckled, "Oh Junpei-chan," I glared at him before turning around and walking away.

"If you looked you would notice that the towels are right here," I quickly turned around and I slipped out on a puddle of water and it feels like I'm falling slowly the back of my head about to smash the floor.

He caught me in his arms and held me close to him, "Junpei-chan, you should be careful," his face awkwardly close to mine, "here you go," he helps me stand up, I handed him the towel, "thank you."

"Do you have any clothes to change into?" I asked facing away from him, with my hand on the door knob.

He chuckled, "well I did do some shopping today," I look down at the corner and saw his shopping bag in the corner, "Thank you for the concern."

"Whenever you are dressed come eat," I opened the door, "I'm starting without you," I took one step outside, "make sure to dry your hair properly."

What the hell was that, this feeling in my heart? Am I having a heart attack or is it heartburn? Shit- just think Hyuuga Junpei, I'm fine he just had me extremely fluster- I never knew what he looked like without clothes and if any girl was here to witness that they would have one hell of a nosebleed. I know that I'm fit but damn the way his body glisten with the droplets of water and how his drenched hair slightly sticked to the frame of his face makes me feel slightly insecure about my looks.

"Ah," he stated as he put on a long-sleeve orange sweater, "it smells delicious, Junpei-chan."

I silently glared up at me while chewing on food, "not going to say anything, Junpei-chan?" he asked as he sat down, "thanks for the meal," he stated rather cheerfully. I continue to eat my food in peace, "Oh my gosh," I looked up at him slowly and seeing the ecstatic look on this face, his cheeks flushed, "Junpei-chan, this is amazing- you have made the best hot pot I have ever tasted, well so far," the extra comment was not necessary but oddly I feel this strange warmth pooling in the bottom of my stomach, "I have something that will go great with this," he stood up from the kotatsu, "I'll be right back darling."

Seriously, what is with him it isn't like this is a gourmet hot pot or made with anything special, it is common and ordinary also simple to make, well once you learn how to cook properly. I watched him return with two glasses and a bottle of wine- wait how the hell did he get wine.

"Did you miss me, Junpei-chan?" he said as he sat down underneath the kotatsu.

"Stop being stupid," I lift my chopsticks and point them in his direction, "beside what the hell is that-"

"It is wine, Junpei-chan," he said as he removed the cork, like a pro, and began to fill two of the glasses.

"I'm well aware that it is wine, how the hell did you get it?"

"Ah, I just gave one of my older friends the money and he bought it for me," he smiled at me, "it is really amazing wine and you will love it, Junpei-chan," he turned around the bottle revealing the label, "it is Dom Perignon."

I can feel the heat in my skin boiling, "BAKA!" I shouted louder than necessary, "why would you waste a bottle of DOM PERIGNON on such a simple, easy to make meal as a HOTPOT, what is wrong with you!"

He chuckled, "I think this Dom Perignon is perfect to go with your hotpot, Junpei-chan," he pushed a glass towards me, "it is well worth it and I don't see this hot pot in any shape, fashion or form as simple," he picked up his glass and held it across the kotatsu, "let's toast to our new friendship, Junpei-chan."

Looking at the glass, I'm honestly lost for words. I do not want to drink it but Dom Perignon is very expensive and it would be a waste of a lot of money, which I do not have, I might as well, I picked up the glass and brought near towards Mibuchi's glass, "A toast that you aren't lost and alone out in the cold," we lightly tapped our glasses together and both at the same time drink the wine, which is very sweet and delicious and to be honest it does go rather well with my very simple, easy to make Hot Pot.

He refills his cup for the… I honestly don't know which refill this is but I do know that his cup is empty as well as mine we have even eaten almost all of the food, which I mean we are both growing men; however, Mibuchi Reo is already taller than me maybe with my next growth spurt I will be taller than him. I think it is possible. Anything is possible. Nothing is impossible. I think men keep growing until they're thirty-one. No. Twenty-one. Four more years to grow… taller than Mibuchi… but I forgot the centimeters. Oh well. I watch him lift of the bottle of Dom Perignon, which my cup is also empty. Only a what seems like a sip comes out and lands in the bottom of his glass. We have drowned the enter bottle. Why is he putting his eye towards the bottle… there isn't anymore. Is he praying to some wine fairies to magically come and refill this bottle? He is soo cute, even though he is taller than me. I want to play with his hair… I remember when my hair was that long and I bleached it too look blonde. Did I do that to look like him? Did I do that to appear handsome and dangerous just to get his attention. Just for him to notice me. Shit- why can't he be a girl… this would be easier. No. It wouldn't be easier. Regardless of his gender this situation would still be difficult.

"It is empty, Junpei-chan," he said with a pout on his face and slurring his words.

"That is okay," I slurred as I let go of my cup, "you can go ahead and drink the last of it."

His eyes light up, "I have an idea," he steps away from the kotatsu, pulls me out slightly and sits on top of me, "let's share it- I'll sip it and split it with you."

"Baaaaaaaaka," I slurred, my eyes blinking rapidly, "if you just want to kiss me," I stared at his pink lips, they look very soft. I want to kiss them, "go ahead and kiss me."

A slight blush appears on his cheeks, "Junpei-chan," he slurs as he downs the remaining wine, "you are so," he wraps his arms around me, "I want to eat you up," he brings his lips down towards mine and kisses me gently.

As he slowly, painfully removes his lips from my, I bring my hand into his hair, oh my gosh it is so soft, I kiss him back with a lot more passion. He moans into my mouth, which slightly opens and his tongue is there as if it has been waiting to greet mine. While we indulge in the kiss, our tongues mingling with each other we press our bodies closer to each other, I can feel myself began to harden and I can feel his own erection rubbing against my abs. I slowly pulled away from his sweet and addictive mouth, "Reo," his face suddenly becomes red at the mention of his name, "let's go to my room," he stands up and I grab and hold his hand as I led him to my room.

When we make it inside, I closed and locked the door behind and turned on my secondary lights so we can see, which my little brother took the liberty to hang a bunch of christmas lights in my room because he wasn't sure if he would like it in his, little brat.

"Ah this is soooooo beautiful, Junpei-chan," he said as he drunkardly twirled in my room.

"Not as beautiful as you," I stated staring him down as if he is a piece of meat like I'm a starving animal and haven't eaten in weeks.

"Junpei," he ceases to twirl around and I can see the very red blush coming back to his cheeks as he stares down at the floor.

I walked towards him and looked up at him, "you know avoiding to look at me is useless since I am shorter than you," I became breathless as a real smile swept across his face.

"Junpei," he laughed, "you are so funny," he wrapped his arms around my neck, staring into my eyes.

We both walked, well stumbled towards my bed, which is rather pathetic, our lips are locked together as if we are some supernatural character that doesn't need to breathe. We fell onto the bed and Mibuchi started to lift up his shirt and remove his pants, "you get undress too," I can feel all the heat in my body go straight to my face as I watched him undress.

"Okay," I stated as I slowly lifted up my regular t-shirt. His nipples are so cute and pink- well honestly I don't think there is a part of him that I do not find attractive. He stood there in nothing but briefs that seems too tight, I began to remove my pants and I could feel his eyes staring at me. I kicked my pants away from my feet. I reached over in my draw and pulled out the condoms and lube that my brother bought for me, after he witness my first time, which was unfortunate. I threw the box of condoms and huge bottle of lube on the bed; I climbed over top of Reo, "are you sure that you want this," I stated as I hover over top of him.

"Yes," he wrapped his arms around my neck, "I want it and I'm very sure," I reached down and took his sweet lips as my hands roamed over his body, which while taking lousy notes on how he reacts when I touch I him. My hands run over his chest and I gently rub over his nipples- pulling, squeezing, teasing them as he breaks the kiss, "Junpei-chan," he moans, which is like throwing a large container of gasoline into a fire. The very way he says my name ignites something inside of me and I am loosing myself and I can no longer think except only about Reo, this moment right now with the both of us. I take his erect nipples into my mouth and I sucked on the hungrily, knowing exactly what to do just by the very way he trembles underneath me, I know because of the way his nails slightly dig a bit deeper in my skin or how his moans are telling me what to do with just one single word, which is my name.

My hands slither down his body, as I continue to tease his sensitive nubs with my mouth and tongue. I pulled down his briefs, "yours too," he whimpers out, I remove my mouth from his chest, rather reluctantly and I slightly stood up away from him just to slowly pull his briefs down as I kiss down his long legs. I quickly stepped out of my briefs, holding my hot member in my hand as I looked down at him. His plump lips, his very blushed cheeks, the slight drool that is kind of creeping out of the corner of his mouth, his body but that I want to leave marks, his sensitive nipples, which I believe I can suck, lick, and tease all night and all the way down to his cock, which is the same length as mine; however, mine is thicker.

I hover over top of him, my hand slightly tracing over his cock as I stared down at his face, I gently pushed away the two strands of hair that were in his face. His eyelashes are so long, my hand traces gently down his face, "you are so beautiful," I still hovered over him, one hand keeping me balance as the other gently touches his facial features, I watch as a soft blush spread over his face, "so beautiful," I leaned down and kiss his sweet lips, I felt his warm arms wrap around my neck to pull me down.

"Junpei, is very handsome," he whispered into my ear, his soft lips kissed down my neck and to my shoulder blade. I leaned down, closer to him where are erections are slightly rubbing together with a clumsy thrust of my hips to rub my dick on top of his own. His nails slightly digged into my shoulders blades as I continued to slowly, clumsy thrusting onto him as I watched his eyes flutter and his moans put me under a spell.

"Reo,"

"Yes,"

"Move up downward a bit," this may be the second time I have had sex but there is the sex position I heard that feels amazing, "yeah just like that," my chest over his shoulder, "now move off to the side a little," I think I know what comes next. My hands slowly traveled down the outside of his thighs and roamed down to his legs to underneath his knees and I hoisted up his legs, "keep it just like this," I reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, I poured it into my hand and rub my hands together to heat it up a bit, "if it hurts let me know, okay?"

"Okay," he said barely over a whisper, I wiped some of the excess lube on his hole and I lined up my middle finger and slowly started to press into the tight, hot flesh; he grimaced as my finger pressed through into him, I used my free hand and wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock and I began to pump to pleasure him instead of causing him pain. As he loosen up around the tip of my finger I slowly started to press it in deeper.

"Let me know when you are comfortable to move,"

"Go ahead," his voice hitched and he moaned I leaned down to take his lips into mine as I continue to pump his cock, ever so often giving it a slight twist and a slight squeeze, and I slowly moved my finger in and out of him. I think I can fit another one in, as I start to press one more finger in, he broke the kiss and his pants filled the room, "Junpei," he panted and I could feel his thighs shaking a little bit beside me, "it feels good, so good," I smirked as I worked both of my fingers pressed deeply inside of him- where is that sweet spot of his, I pressed in deeper. He moaned out loudly as I pressed deeper into him, "Junpei, there again… it felt so good," looks like I found his sweet spot. I moved my two fingers inside of him, stretching him open while teasing him and slightly grazing over the spot that he likes… which I think I can insert a third finger. I lined up another finger to his entrance and slowly pushed it inside of him, opening them to stretch him even more as he nails digged deeper into my shoulder, "Junpei, I think," I pressed all three into his sweet spot causing him to moan and claw me even deeper, he pants heavily as I slowly removed all three of my fingers from inside of him.

I grab the bottle of lube again and I smothered it in my hands and rubbed my dick quickly, shit it is so cold… I rubbed my dick faster, for it to warm up and added more lube. I lined up the head of cock to his hole, "let me know if it is too much," I slowly pushed inside of him… oh gods- he is so tight and it is so warm. His breath hitches as I pressed just the head inside, "you okay," he nodded his as his eyes slowly closed and I pressed slowly into him, "Reo," he lets out soft pants, "open your eyes, I want to see those beautiful eyes," he slowly opened his eyes as I began to push inside of him, "I'm all the way in now, Reo, you okay?"

"Yes, you can move," he states in between his pants. Slowly I rock out and forward inside of his warm, "Junpei," he moans, I picked up my pace but not too much… i don't want to hurt him. I lean over and kissed him sweetly, softly, and slowly- no tongue just our lips caressing each other as I rocked forward and backward into his warmth, my body pressed tightly into his and I can feel his cock twitching up against my stomach.

We made lo- no we had sex… that all it was and that is all it could be… was it because of the alcohol… we both were very drunk and were are both teenage boys but why am I lying to myself age has nothing to do with it… being a male has nothing to do it… he was just there and I wanted him. I remember all the "I love you's" and the sweet nothings were whispered to each other between the pants, moans and grunts.

I look down at him, still asleep, as images rushes back into my head, I attempt to move but he is clinging onto me. Shit, I'm never drinking that much alcohol in one single night.

"What are you thinking so seriously about, Junpei-chan?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"Last night,"

"It was fun, not fun but it was amazing," he said as a slight blush spread across his face, "I didn't know you could be such a romantic."

"Listen," I said, "let's just pretend last night never happened," he suddenly jerk up, sitting straight up in the bed looking at me as if I was a new species, "don't give me that look… we are both serious people… think about this seriously- there is no future for this," I gesture between the both of us, "I don't like girly men and besides I heard you have a thing for Koganei."

"What do you mean?" He grimaced, "last night was perfect and it did happen- you were my first time… ever," oh shit, "I'm serious about you- I have been serious about you… I want you… I love you," he looked at me fiercely and I could see tears at the corner of his eye, "I'm in love with you, Hyuuga Junpei…" he paused as his eyebrows met in frustration, "what makes me girly? This body? is it because I prefer calm and gentle settings over loud and rough? Is it because I'm not afraid to convey my feelings? Is it because I speak in a more feminine way? Is it because I let you take me last night? That does not make me any less of a man than you are, Junpei-chan," here I sit uncomfortable as his facial expression changes, "and Koganei… I did have my eyes on him. The real reason I came to Tokyo was to confess to him, which I wrote a letter and everything and came to hear his response and he shot me down, quite brutally I might say, no tact at all that one," he pouted, "when I approached him he looked scared like when that first year of yours- oh what is his name, Furihata Kouki was up against Sei-chan and he told me that he was flatter but had no interest at all and when he saw me looking disappointed and sad like a kick dog he was stuttering "I'm sorry" so much like that apologetic mushroom," I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees him like that.

"Are you even listening to yourself," I rubbed my hands down my face, "America… really… how well is your english, Mibuchi? I don't know about you but mine is absolute shit and in love with me? How can you possibly be in love with me? Is it because I was your first time because there is no way in hell I am, and never will be, in love with my first time. It hasn't been over twenty-fours since your has been broken and you try to cope by shopping, buying expensive alcohol and settling for me… be serious Mibuchi," I sat up in the bed while flinging the sheets away from me, "I like what I like and I dislike what I do not like," I stood up on the bed, the cold chilly air is making me shiver "I need some painkillers," rubbing the temple of my forehead in circles, I stood in the middle of the doorway.

"You liked me last night, Junpei."

"We both were drunk."

"They say what people do and say when they are drunk are their honest feelings and actions but they are to scared to do or say them when they are sober; therefore, that makes you a coward, running away from the situation instead of confronting it… and I thought you were a man."

"Do you always go about with what others tell you, Mibuchi," I dropped my hands to the side, "you are right about one thing- I am a coward but that doesn't make me being anything less than a man."

"It is true, everyone knows it is true all around the world!" His voice slightly raising with each word, "if that is true for you then being who I am, and loving for who I am, does not make me any thing less than a man!"

I let go of a deep long breath, "if you are too sore and can't move from the bed, I will help-"

"You're all concerned about my physical health right now," he rolled his eyes, and quickly stood up from the bed while picking up his clothes that were scatter on the floor, "how thoughtful of you."

"No need to be so spiteful," I looked at him but he looked away, "you can take a shower or what not before you leave."

"Thank you," he said coldly as cold it is in the room, "you should put some clothes on- walking around naked how uncouth of you."

"How uncouth of you to stare at my naked body," I turned away and headed towards the stairs, his soft cries slowly filling up the hallway. It is better this way, Mibuchi.

I didn't see him when he left the house, but I heard the rather soft click of the door as he walked out and he took the bagged breakfast, hat and scarf that I laid out for him. I haven't seen him in months- why would I need to see him. It was a one night thing, nothing more and nothing less. I feel like I could have handled it better than I did but it isn't like I could change the past and even if I could what could I possibly tell him either way he would have end up crying, softly in the hallway. I could go back and not drink, I could go back and not have sex with him… not take his virginity but I can't go back, I wish I could Mibuchi but I don't have any magical powers, I don't have the brains to design a time machine and if someone has build one I don't have the money to buy it nor even rent it nor the charisma to persuade them for me to use it.

What he said keeps playing in my mind about what makes him less than a man. What is the definition of a man- what are men supposed to be? We have a penis and gonads, we are supposed to be protectors, we are not supposed to cry, we are strong, brave, courageous. We are reckless? We enjoy sports and don't care to get sweaty- we don't play with dolls but action figures. We do not watch our weight or our daily calorie intake nor how many carbs we eat. Men are supposed to make money to support the household but my mom also has a job. What is a woman? Soft, gentle, fragile, emotional, child bearers, they take care of the home but household chores are split now- I know how to cook, some simple things, and I do my own laundry and keep my own room clean. There are women who are not gentle nor fragile nor emotional. What makes them girly? Is it because they are all glitter and sparkles; sunshine and rainbows. Is it because they complain about physical activity and getting sweaty will ruin their hair or makeup? Is it because they care about such things as their physical appearance? Could be it be cause they freak out over attractive boy bands, very loudly and plan their wedding by the age of ten. May I define them as girly because they are clingy and always have to be around their partner. Well in that case, their are some clingy men in the world too but they are possessive, both sides can be possessive because they want to protect the one they like and make sure nothing bad happens to them. Now I'm starting to not make sense to myself. I am not brave, barely courageous nor am I very strong- I could barely confess my feelings to Riko and yet Mibuchi came all the way down to Tokyo to confess and even though he was shot down he didn't wail and complain. Mibuchi is strong, I would hate to know the verdict of playing one-one with him and not only is he strong he is gentle. I don't think gentle is the right word- no it isn't. He doesn't like how Nebuya was always screaming, belching and when before he did a move he would scream something about muscles. I'm sure if I had to put up with that all the time it would get on my nerves as well. I can't really call him emotional, during that game I had no control over my emotions but based on that morning, I believe anyone could end up crying after losing a part of yourself and being treated that way in the morning. Thinking about it this way, Mibuchi is much more than a man than I.

"Nothing makes any sense anymore," I whispered below my breathe.

"Are you okay, Hyuuga-senpai?" Kuroko-kun asked me while we soak in the spring with our teammates.

"Yes, I'm fine, this is just well needed to relieve all of my stress," I deeply exhaled.

"You have been more tense than usual, Hyuuga," Kiyoshi stated while patting me on the back, knocking the air out of me.

"Baka, I'm trying to relax my sore muscles, Riko has been working us to the bone," I slowly sink back down in the water.

"Oh my gosh," one of the new first years shouted as he came into the hot spring, wearing swimming shorts, "you guys will never believe what just happen- they legalized gay marriage in Japan… following right behind America, a year later."

"Oh really?" Kiyoshi's face lit up, like a child with that same foolish smile across his face, "that's wonderful."

"Wonderful?" one of kouhai repeated, "are you gay, Kiyoshi-senpai?"

"Huh?" he said looking dumbfounded, "uh yeah, I am."

"You are really?" the kouhais swarmed him with questions.

"Are you dating, Hyuuga-senpai?"

"Hell no!" we both shouted at the same time.

"Listen guys, I'm dating someone have been for three years now," he stated, "he doesn't go to our school okay? and I'm not going to tell you who because he enjoys his privacy."

"Besides why would I want to date such a big oaf," I stammered as I made my way out the hot spring, I threw my towel across my shoulder, "besides you first year what the hell are you wearing- are those swim shorts in a hot spring. You," I pointed at a random first year, "come wash your senpai's back."

As soon as I turned around there stood, Hayama Kotarou, Nebuya Eikichi, Akashi Seijuro and Mibuchi Reo in their yukatas, "uncouth as always, Junpei-chan," he lightly flicked his hair, "yelling about and stuttering around in the nude."

"This is a hot spring," I adjusted my glasses, "we are all men here- just teaching my kouhai that there is no need to be ashamed about one's body."

"Such a wonderful senpai."

"Akashi-kun, Nebuya-kun, Hayama-kun," I acknowledge their presence and then walked away sitting down waiting for my kouhai to wash my back.

"you ready senpai?" they asked

I responded with a simple grunt, "What the-" I screamed as he harshly stroked my back. I turned around about to give the kouhai a harsh word for his actions with tears in my eyes. I turned around saw Mibuchi covering his mouth to hide his current laughter.

"I'm sorry Senpai, I thought I was suppose to use this," he held up a tool that isn't even used for cleaning.

"This reminds me of Kagami last year, Hyuuga-senpai," Kuroko-kun said suddenly appearing near us, "what are you doing here Akashi-kun?"

"This is a coincidence," he stated as he removed his towel, "we were playing nearby and Nebuya mention the great idea of a relaxing hot spring, Tetsuya."

"Do I use this senpai?" the kouhai held up another device of torture.

"No, bakagami #2," I shouted at him.

"No need to yell at the poor boy," Mibuchi stated, "a great senpai would teach him," he walked over to the washing station and picked up the soap and sponges, "I'll wash your back for you, Junpei-chan."

I don't think this is a good idea, honestly. "Sure," I drawled out slowly as I sat down.

His soft hands wander over my back, over the wound I just received, "I'm glad this isn't as bad as it looks," he softly whispers in my ear. He washed my back, gentle and occasionally I could feel his fingers lingering on my back, "did you hear the recent news?"

"Yes."

"Don't have to worry about your crappy English now, Junpei-chan," I immediately stood up, "is everything okay, Junpei-"

"Everything is fine," I responded not facing him, "I'm going to my room," I said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

I stood in front of the door and I can feel someone is standing behind me, I turned around and there stood Akashi and Hayama, "can I help you?"

Akashi and Hayama stood there glaring at me, "we can talk inside."

I held the door open for them, they both walked into the room while glaring at me, I closed the door behind me, "how can I help you?"

"Don't be an idiot! You know why we are here," Hayama snarled out.

"At first," Akashi stated, "we could tell that there was something wrong but he kept telling us that it was nothing. I cornered him and made him tell me what was troubling him so much and he told me everything."

"What has been done is done, I can't go back in time and change what happen-"

"You didn't have to be such a dick to him!" Hayama glare intensifies.

"And then you called him less than man," Akashi said as he came standing in front of me and the next thing I knew I was on my knees, "he is strong, brave, courageous and I would never label him as a girly man and he is ten times more than a man you will ever be, Hyuuga Junpei."

"You think I am not aware of that," I shouted while looking down at the floor.

"I'm glad you are aware," Akashi stated, "tonight, we will be in the sauna, I expect you to handle this situation better than you did that morning and if you do not show up than I leave this situation in the hands on Nebuya."

"I'll be there," I responded as they walked out of my room.

I am standing in front of the sauna door and I can hear Nebuya's loud laughter and Mibuchi's brief scold, I open the door slowly and all their eyes were on me as I stood between the door, "Mibuchi, can I talk to you outside?"

His face slightly lit up, "yeah," he stood up holding his towel near his waist. I held up the door for him and closed it as he dressed himself in his yukata.

After he dressed we slowly walked nearby each other in a small garden, "do you want to sit down at that bench?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," he smiled as he walked over to the bench. "The stars are very beautiful tonight."

"Mibuchi."

"Junpei-chan."

At the sudden contact of our fifth fingers- I abruptly started to pull away but I clasped my hand onto his instead.

Before I could speak, he called out my name, "This is me being serious," he didn't look at me, "I think about you everyday; I think about that night, well that entire day is an emotional rollercoaster and maybe I shouldn't have… but it felt right I never felt that way before being in your arms, your kisses… I wanted it- I still want it and maybe it was because of the timing I was upset by the rejection but I did get over it. My feelings for you are real not just a figment of my imagination or my mind playing tricks on my heart," his voice is starting to shake, "I… love you, Hyuuga Junpei."

"Mibuchi," I said softly, "look at me," he continue to avoid my gaze, "Mibuchi Reo, look at me," I recalled more sternly and his face snapped towards mine and locking with my eyes and I held onto his hands tightly, "I am not going to lie to you and tell you that I do not think about that night, which was indeed amazing. I am not going to lie and say that I wish I didn't make you cry the next morning. I am not going to lie and say that I didn't think about you at all- I do like you, I think you are beautiful, magnificent and wonderful and all those sweet nothings I whispered to you in my drunken state- you were right and I am too much coward to say them sober. If I am in love with you, how am I simply supposed to know if I am or if I am not. Tell me how do you know because I was your first time? Tell me, Reo."

"Do you," he barely stated above a whisper, "does your heart clench in your chest when you think of me, when you see me, when think about our lips in a never-ending in kiss? Because when I think of you, I could be in the middle of class, reading a paragraph of a story; I would stop as soon as you fill me mind and stand there like a smiling fool. I dream of you and the sound of my heart beat- I wake up in a daze and it is pounding madly and I have tears or maybe it is sweat because my whole body is it covered in it and I sit there, in soiled sheets, missing the hell out of you. When I saw you standing out there in front of me at the hot spring, which this may sound corny but Etta James' song, 'At Last, was playing in my head. And yes, you were my first time… I've never been touched like that by anyone before and if I didn't want it I would have pushed you off of me and beat you up for your… uncouth behavior," he lowered his face again.

I left go of his hand and gently pulled him towards my lap, he laid there looking up at me"I've felt something like that before," he turned his head to look away but I gently tugged his face back to look at me, with my thumb I gently wiped away his tears, "will you, Mibuchi Reo, be my boyfriend? I promise to care for you and hold you dear," he chuckled and a smile stretch across his face, "The day I know that I am in love with you, I will let you know, this I promise."

"A gentlemen as always," he chuckled, "sounds like you are proposing to me, Junpei-chan."

"Make no mistake," I took his hand into mine and kissed it softly, "you're answer?"

"How could I say anything but yes?" and I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips onto his. My hands roamed over his body, through his hair and I know I'm getting excited. He sat up briefly, making it easier and I began to kiss down his neck, "are you going to mark me as yours?" he chuckled and I started to nibble down his neck, teasing him as he panted, right underneath his collar bone I sucked on his soft skin, "how nice of you to leave it in a place that wouldn't be stared at and question," I removed my lips from his skin and I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Reo, I don't think we should get carried away since we are outside," I whispered as my hand wander underneath the collar of his yukata, tracing slight designs in his neck, while he rest his head on my shoulder.

"Can we just stay here for now?"

"I don't see why not."

"The way the stars are tonight, remember me of your room."

"You still are more beautiful," I responded and I quickly place a soft kiss on his lips.

Days became weeks and those weeks became months and I am… happy, blissfully happy. I felt like nothing could have brought my mood down today but it did when Hanamiya Makoto came storming into our gym and that guy puts a lot of people on edge and what really surprised me is that he is dating Kiyoshi, that Kiyoshi loves him… well he claims that Hanamiya is the one even though of all the shit he has done.

"How do you know… how are you sure?" I asked out of blue, sitting on the bench in the empty locker room.

"Know what?" he asked as he turned away from his locker.

"That he is the one… that you are in-love with him and can spend the rest of your life with him," I deeply exhaled, "did it come to you in your dream, did some fucking fairy tell you to reassure that he was your partner for life, can you see in the damn future and know that everything will be right… how the fuck do you know."

"Hyuuga," he paused, "the thought of him touching anyone else, Makoto being in another man's arms and kiss his lips and that man seeing the side of Makoto that I have seen…. just thinking about it pisses me the fuck off. Just thinking of someone else touching me, kissing me or saying I love you just makes my skin crawl and feel wrong," he sat down on the bench next to me, rubbing his knee, "I will not think of being with someone else and I can not think of what it would be like to separated from him, I would be sad… and empty shell that constantly feel like it is missing something. As for the future, no one knows what is exactly going to happen… everything will not be sunshine and rainbows all the time, do you remember what happen today? Poor Aoba-san, but it is cute when Makoto gets all riled up with jealousy. Anyways, no matter what happens in the future or what comes our way, I will never give up on us nor will I never let him go," silence filled the locker until he his large hands hit me on the back repeatedly, "You don't have to worry about me, Hyuuga-kun."

"Baka," I scowled, "I'm not worried about you just don't exert yourself in your physical activities you idiot… when did the two of your start dating anyways."

"It was a few months after Riko and I broke up," he responded casually as I stared at him wide eyed, "you didn't know? Oh well no one didn't really know… it wasn't a long relationship and it was a mutual decision. Do you like her?"

"I did, but when I tried to confess I didn't take the opportunity," I smirked, "but it doesn't even matter," I slightly leaned on the bench, "I'm seeing someone now… well I have been for awhile and we are doing fine but he constantly tells me his very strong affectionate feelings for me and I like him and maybe," silence again filled the room longer than nice and my mouth is starting to come dry, "maybe I'm just a coward and am too afraid to see my true feelings."

"Ah, so that is why you asked and 'he'? who is it?" he gave me a big grin, "come on and tell me."

"Mibuchi Reo," I replied and he looked at me surprised while whistling, I glared at him, "Do that again and I will beat the shit out of you, Kiyoshi."

"See isn't that all the proof you need?" he chuckled, "I understand- nothing is for sure but he is in love with you right? It is obvious you feel the same way towards him…I wouldn't prolong telling him because he might start to doubt. It was months before Makoto finally responded to me, don't tell him I told you this, but I am very aware of his stubbornness," he paused then his face lit up, "You know what sounds like a good idea?"

"No."

"A double date," he patted me on the back again, knocking the wind out of me, "I'm texting Makoto now," he pulled out his phone and quickly started to text the message and before I knew it he also was texting on mine.

"Oi!" I reached for my phone but he turned away as he pressed on the keys quickly, "Kiyoshi, baka- stop it!"

"Too late now," he tossed me my phone and I looked at it regretting this chat, "Now all we have to do is wait."

While glaring daggers in his body he smiles brightly down at me, his phone buzzes multiple times and I witness facial expressions on his face that I have never seen before, he chuckled, "it is a go on our side."

I groaned, "is it too late to cancel? I'll be sick with a virus," I felt my phone vibrate in the palm of my hand I lifted it up.

Reo (ღ˘⌣˘ღ): (O.O) Those two are dating?! But sure it sounds like fun! I can't wait!

(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) I miss you bunches, Junpei!

"Well… I guess I will see you two on sunday," I smiled down at his response and quickly replied, I stood up while putting my bag over my shoulder, "let's get out of here."

As we walked out of the gym, "so for this date," I started, "I was thinking we could go get something to eat- nothing fancy and then next we could go to an aquarium, amusement park, the beach or this new interactive museum."

"Interactive museum?"

"Yeah, they have a lot in America I heard they are pretty amazing- I know you like history, Makoto is very smart and he has been dropping hints about going and I think Mibuchi would like it too."

"Yeah he would, he likes classic literature and what not and it has been a few weeks since we have been on a date."

"Oh?" he paused, "what after the museum? Should we go see a movie? Get coffee or tea and dessert? Would you two be going to a love hotel?"

"Baka!" I shouted at him but calmed down, "do not pry into our private affairs. And I have the money to see a movie afterwards and get dessert, do you?"

"Yeah, I've been saving up since we rarely go on dates but when we do I like to go all out," he smiled brightly, "so have you and mibuchi, you know?"

"God what are we thirteen? Yes, we have and I do not want to gossip about our sex life," I mumbled below my breathe.

"Are you top or bottom?"

"Why does that even matter?" I responded getting angry, "mostly top."

"Mostly?" Kiyoshi asked as he pulled onto an empty basketball court.

"We switch it up sometimes."

"And?"

"What do you want details?"

"You do not have to tell me what happen word for word but did you like it?"

"It was nice," I could feel my cheeks start to blush, "it hurt like hell at first and my hips hurt so much I could barely walk in the morning. You should be more gentle to your partner Kiyoshi."

"Makoto likes it rough," he smirked, "soo will you be playing the uke any time soon?"

" I don't know," I sat down on the nearby bench, "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea- we don't really plan these things it just happens and in the moment of the first time I thought he could be the first to you know."

"And you liked it?"

"Yeah, it felt very good."

"Did he like it?"

"Yeah but he says he loves being held by me so" I shrugged my shoulders, "why does this even matter?"

"Ah me and Makoto had a bet of who is the uke," he smiled at me while stroking the back of his head, "and we both lost."

"do you guys not switch?"

"no," he chuckled but he doesn't have to be the seme to be on top, he winked at me, "have you tried it with him riding on top of you?"

"Baka, shut up!"

"What about spanking? Do you use toys? Do you do multiple positions do you go for multiple rounds in one night?"

"Kiyoshi! Shut up," I stood up, "you are asking for too much information."

"We made multiple bets, I'm trying to win."

"Well forget about it because neither of you are winning," I walked away quickly and he also followed behind me not bringing up anything about our sex life.

When was the last time I've even seen Mibuchi? And I'm not talking about the many cute pictures I have saved on my cell phone. We were supposed to meet last week but something came up and Akashi decided to discipline his team by having an extra practice, which is fine with me, we call each other every night and just hearing his voice pacifies me until I see him again. Even though this date will be shared with Kiyoshi and Hanamiya, which I do not think those two will get along at all or maybe they will. I'm looking forward to sunday, maybe.

Sunday came quickly, what should I wear today. I look through my closet, hmmm Reo said he likes these jeans on me. I grabbed the light washed and slightly shredded jeans. I put them on as I look for a top, I can wear the basic white tee and put on a button down, but I will leave it unbutton. I rolled up the sleeves to my ankles. I quickly sprayed on some cologne just one squirt, some guys put on too much and it is nauseating. I heard the doorbell ring, oh he is right on time, well he is always on time, I quickly grabbed my wallet and made sure everything is there as I headed towards the door. I opened and there he stood, wearing a light blue shirt, which hang off his shoulders and underneath a soft orange tank top and white pants, which were a slim fit.

"You're staring, Junpei," he chuckled.

I leaned up and kissed him deeply, "how could I not when you look so beautiful?" I walked out the door and closed it.

As I locked the door, "you look very handsome today. I'm very excited for this double date."

I turned around and took his hand in mine, "I've missed you as well, Kiyoshi doesn't live too far down from here, I've missed you."

He smiled looking down at me, "how did those two started dating?"

"I have no idea," I groaned, "they have been together for three years apparently."

"That is a long time," he stated, "more than I would have guessed."

"I know right," we turned down the street, "that is his place right there," we walked up and I knocked on the door and we stood there waiting for a response.

"who the hell is it?" Hanamiya makoto said as he swung open the door, "oh it is you Hyuuga, Mibuchi, you guys are early," Kiyoshi suddenly approached behind him.

"Are you two ready?" I asked

"Yeah we are ready to go Hyuuga," Kiyoshi grinned as they walked out of the house, "nice to see you Mibuchi-kun."

"Nice to see you as well Kiyoshi-kun and you too Hanamiya," Mibuchi responded as we walked down to the street, hand in hand.

"Yeah, nice to see the both of you," he mumbled but we could still hear it.

At first the double date was awkward for me and I think Mibuchi is okay but he tenses up every now and at how vulgar Hanamiya Makoto can be but as lunch went on the atmosphere around us briefly lit up and we told stories and joked around and it was pleasant. When we approached the interactive museum you could see Hanamiya's face lit up and he was so ecstatic that he kissed Kiyoshi in front of everyone. Mibuchi also seemed quite pleased and excited to be here as well, and while people gawked at Kiyoshi and Hanamiya's public display of affection, he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. Inside the museum is amazing, there is so much going on and we lost Kiyoshi and Hanamiya but I'm sure we will find them again.

"I wasn't really sure if you would like something like this," I stated as we walked and our hands barely touching.

"I never been to an interactive museum before but I like it a lot this is lots of fun," he gave me a smile that knocked the air out of my lungs, "are you having fun, Junpei?"

"I'm with you, how could I not have fun," I replied while looking him straight in the eyes, quite please at the brief blush that came across his cheeks.

"Oh look," he stopped in his tracks, "a private star gazing exhibit, let's go inside, Junpei-chan," he grabbed my hand and pulled me along and we walked inside and found us a spot to lay down.

"It is so nice in here," he whispered in my ear as he curled up next to me and using my arm as a pillow. The roof above us turned on and it was just like gazing up at stars but a lot closer, "oh wow, this brings back a lot of memories."

"Everytime I look at the night sky and it is filled with stars I think of you and every night in my room I turn on those lights and I can always picture you standing there," I mumbled, "I don't think about that the night at the hot spring or the first time you stayed the night but I think about what we could in the next couple of days, what I could to do to make you give me that mind blowing smiling of yours, what I would give to spend every day with you, which I know you don't like to talk about basketball on dates but you should take their offer, Reo because no matter what I'll be there to support you. I look at stars and I think," I paused feeling my throat become dry, "no, I know that I am in love with you, Reo," I looked down at saw the shock on his face but it quickly vanish, I placed a brief kiss on top of his head.

"Junpei," he said sweetly as he quickly moved over top of me and he kissed me on the lips, deeply while he slowly grind his body on top of mine. My hands roamed over his body, getting satisfied pants and groans, "is this date almost over?"

I chuckled, "I'm afraid not, are you okay with going to a love hotel afterwards because I don't think I can wait til we get back to my place."

He slowly leaned up, his cheeks with a slight blush and the stars above twinkle across his face, "yeah that is okay," he says faintly and started to move off me. I gave him another passionate kiss as he moved himself next to me again.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you too, Junpei."

Mibuchi eventually took the basketball scholarship offer and a week later they also gave me offer as long as I could pass the entrance exam. When I took the exam it was a piece of cake because of all the study sessions I had with Mibuchi and sometimes with the assistance of Akashi. As our college life went on we both studied two different fields but we both aimed to be teachers and maybe even at the college level. Basketball season was very interesting, the offense of our team was shit before we came along and all of our teammates called us mom and dad. I don't think they knew exactly of our relationship but Reo would always reprimand them for their behavior while I scold them for various reasons. They even joked about us and could tell when Reo was pissed at me, for a whole week straight Reo didn't say anything to me in practice, only what was necessary and our teammates joked saying that mom is mad at dad and put dad in the dog house. Eventually we did come out to our teammates, which apparently they claimed they already knew. In that same week I brought to light of our relationship to my family, which Reo's family already knew but I've been nervous to tell mine. Reo was pissed at me that week because when he was helping my mother with dinner she kept bring up Riko and how she hope that I would marry Riko and it pissed Reo off. When we came out to my family they said they already knew but wanted us to tell them so they wouldn't have to assume. My mother also apologized for seeming like she was favoring Riko but she was trying to Reo riled up and for him to slip about our relationship.

If I'm going to ask him I should go out and say it because if I attempt to plan it I will just chicken out and who knows when I will ask him. If you constantly look and wait for the perfect moment you could miss all the small opportunities to ask them.

"What are you thinking about so seriously?" Reo stated as I went over the notes for my last exam tomorrow.

"Let's get married," I stated bluntly.

He moved the notebook and sat in my lap, "Are you serious?"

"Well yeah, I can't picture myself marrying anyone else, do you not want to? or was my approach not romantic at all?"

He chuckled, "I just didn't expect you to say it out of the blue. I can't wait to be Hyuuga Reo, let's do it tomorrow after the graduation ceremony."

"That is a short time to plan a wedding."

"We can just fill out the paperwork and send out cards about our marriage to everyone, I think it would be a lot more intimate and private for the both of us."

I kissed him starting off gently but as the kiss intensified, I rolled over on top of him, "I love you."

"Shouldn't you be studying?" he chuckled.

"Studying can wait for now," I stated as I ran my fingers through his hair.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and we feel into an endless embrace and I not once that night I picked up the notebook.

It has been four years, which three years since Kuroko-kun have gone missing. A few weeks after our graduation scientist brought out a new parasite that allowed same sex couple to get have children. At first I told Reo no but he was determined and persuaded me by taking me to meet some male carriers that he befriend and swarming my work desk about parasite fliers. Eventually I came around; however, I told him he is going to have to spend his time on the necessary hormone medication, which the doctor recommends. He agreed to that only if I promised to fill him up to the brim, which how could I not? Him on the hormone medication was an enjoyable experience he became slightly more vulgar and horny all the time, which the doctor informs happens to everyone. After the parasite was inserted we had to wait a month before having sex but that night we did I made love to him well into the next day.

"He is kicking," he whispered barely as my hand felt the strong kicks from our son, "won't be long before we get to hold you, little one."

I kissed the spot where I felt the kicks, " I know right, I can't wait too," I leaned up and kissed Reo gently on the mouth, "just a week until his due date."

"I know right I'm nervous."

"Don't stress yourself now, Reo."

"But what if I am a terrible parent or we do something wrong."

"Stop that thought right there, Reo," I stated sternly as my hands wander around his swollen stomach, "No one is great parents right off the bat by one step at a time we will get through this and raise our son to the best of our ability."

"Any new information on Kuroko?"

"No the same dead ends," I stated, "but no news is better than bad news. I'm sure wherever he is he is okay."

Where would I be if it wasn't for you? Who would I be married to? Would I be getting ready to have a child like now? Would I even be a Japanese History teacher? These are question I sometimes ask myself but I never want to find out the answers. Being right here with you and slowly building up a family is where I always want to be.

"I love you so much, Reo," I stated as I held his hand as the doctor starts the procedure.

"I love you too, ugh," he groaned.

"Try not to push, Hyuuga-san."

"Okay," he panted okay.

"Just squeeze my hand if you feel the need to push, Reo." The grip on my hand intensified as soon as those words left my mouth.

"Good, good," the doctor mumbled, "Got him," the doctor brought out our child whose screams filled the air, he held the child as the nurse quickly removed him from his umbilical cord and they placed him right on top of Reo, "just got to finish up here and then we will be done."

As the doctor finished up on Reo, we looked in amazement at our son.

"He is so beautiful," Reo cried out with tears.

"Just like you," I stated as I quickly kissed him on the cheek.

The nurse came to pick him, "we are going to clean him up for you and check him."

"Okay," I nodded as I stroked Reo's forehead.

I watched as the doctor went to finish sewing up Reo, "and we are done here," he added a gel on the stitch, "congratulations on the new baby and after you feed him the first time we will give you some pain medication if you need it."

"Okay," Reo breathed out.

As the nurses and the doctor ran their final checks over our son they brought him to us and he was wide, with green eyes and his head filled with black hair, "congratulation on the healthy baby boy," they stated as Reo took him in his arms.

"Junpei look," Reo said as he lightly touched his hair, "this is our son."

"Yes it is," I kissed him lightly on the forehead and he laid him out.

"He has all ten fingers and toes," he touched lightly underneath his foot and he squirmed, "he doesn't really like that," he softly chuckled.

I reached out to gently stroked his hand and he tightly grasped my finger in his small hand, "he is so tiny," I barely whispered, "have you decided on a name, papa?"

"Masayoshi," he said slowly lift him in his arms.

"Masayoshi, I like that," I wrapped my arm around Mibuchi looking over at our child, "listen here Masayoshi, I'm going to love you and your papa for the rest of my life."

"Junpei," he gave that smile that I loves and I leaned over and kissed him passionately.

"Just had your first son and you are trying to make another one?" My father said as stood in the doorway with my mother and brother.

"What-" I said surprised by their sudden appearance.

"I know right, my body just can't catch a break," he teased, "I am only joking baby," he leaned up and gave me a quick kiss.

"Are you guys ready to meet Masayoshi?" I asked my family and their faces lit up.


	9. These Past Years: Four

Before they left I made sure that each of them had their lucky item and had an item that was their lucky color for that day. I hope they find them, I do not know where he got the audacity to just vanish out of our lives like we would not be worried or in panic looking for him. You have been gone for almost a year and in a couple of months your friend Aomine Daiki is going to get married to Sakurai Ryou. Do you even know that all of us are worried that something terrible happen to you and you did not even take the time to leave a note, an email or even a single text message that could just say hello. Do you even care about us to make us worry like this? I know we kind of fell out but I thought we all came together as friends again or was that just a figment of my imagination. I am aware that Aomine emails you every day, do you even read them or do you just let his emails sit in your email box unread. Are you that much of an ass that you read them and not even respond or do you want to respond but you can't. Where the hell are you, Kuroko Tetsuya. Did something happen to you that you could not confine to us? We are your friends and we will always be there for you, Kuroko.

The door opens and Kazunari walks through, "I thought we agreed you would stay here and sleep, Shin-chan," he stated as he took off his coat.

"I did sleep," I moved up my glasses up the bridge of my nose, "I woke up an hour ago and I thought that I would wait up for you."

"I'm home," he gave me a soft smile as he slide into his slippers.

"Welcome back," I responded softly, "how did it go?"

"Same loose ends," he laughed, "the shadow of Seirin has disappeared from this world. Akashi is not even sure if he is even in Japan anymore."

"Even that lead of the new writer Yuki Tetsuya?" I asked feeling my eyebrows slightly scrunched up.

"Yeah, Akashi read one of that person's books and new immediately from the first chapter that it was not Kuroko Tetsuya," he sat down next to me, "Do you plan to make the trip for Aomine Daiki and Sakurai Ryou's wedding?"

"I probably would not be able to go because of clinical hours," I sighed as I leaned into his arm, "but you can go if you wish."

"I might, I will think about it," he looked at the envelope on the table, "speaking of weddings… Are any of them cute?"

"You idiot, how can I possibly think about marriage right now-"

"Yeah with being an intern at the hospital you do not really have anytime for marriage right," Kazunari interrupted me.

"I was not going to say that," I looked at him sharply, "I can not possibly think about myself marrying anyone else but you."

He chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair, "is that your way of proposing to me? Or do you want me to propose to you?"

I crossed my arms across my chest and glared the opposite direction. I heard him sigh, "besides your parents did say that this," I saw him motion between us, "is just a phase."

I quickly glared at him, "do you think that what we have had since our third year has been just a phase?"

"No," he responded and I watched as his mouth moved but words did not come out, "I think what we have is a lot more than just a phase because you outgrow phases. To me a phase is when your voice cracks during puberty; eventually your voice does not crack any more. I think since the moment you confessed your feelings to me I believe it was more like going to a brand new world."

"I don't recall confessing my feelings to you," I mumbled as I interrupted him.

I sat there and watched as he chuckled, "Is that so?" He leaned over and wrapped me in his arms, "I have no intention to ever let you go nor to ever leave this amazing new world."

"I will talk to my parents the next time I visit," I responded as my fingertips traced his forearms.

"I know how much your parents mean to you," he said softly while pulling me closer to him, "I won't be upset if you break it all off."

"This entire time I thought I was the tsundere," I teased as I wrapped my hands over his forearms tightly.

Kazunari laughed right next to my ear, his warm laugh sends heat throughout my entire body, "Oh, you still are but since your friend is still missing you let your guard down because we both know you never let me hold you like this."

"Shut up."

"Make me," he respond and even though I can not see his face I know from the sound of voice he is smiling.

I turned my head and glared at him while feeling my face warm up, "I have no intention of ever leaving you," I placed my lips on top of his, kissing him gently.

He removed his arms away from my stomach and one hand trailed its way up my back and into my short, green hair. He slowly pulled away and breaking off the kiss, "I love you so much Shin-chan," he whispered, our lips barely touching, "let's go to sleep. You have to wake up early tomorrow."

"You idiot," I stated as I stood up from the couch, "make sure to take a bath before you get in the bed. Do not forget to dry your hair properly," I walked into our bedroom before hearing his response.

I crawled back into the bed, pulling the sheets up my body. I touched my lips softly, remembering all of our pasts kisses and even our very embarrassing first kiss. Kazunari and I started dating in the middle of our third year, which began after I apparently 'confessed my feelings' to him. I remember that day clearly and I did not confess my feelings to him, not really. It was after practice and we stopped to eat some ramen at a shop that Kazunari heard was supposed to be very good and pretty cheap and not a lot of people travel there. While we were eating our meal and discussing the Winter Cup I stated, "I like our teammates. I like you Takao and I want to win the Winter Cup with you." That was the first time he looked like he did not have anything to say, his eyes didn't even blink and that smile, which is his smiles that says 'I know everything' and said softly "I like you too, Shin-chan." As soon as we made it to my house, he said his goodbyes and kissed me softly on the cheek. I stood there looking flabbergasted at his actions and I stood out there in the dark as I watched him walk away.

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping, Shin-chan," Kazunari stated as he walked in the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, "or did that kiss make you horny as well? I was going to give you the night to rest so you would not be walking funny tomorrow."

"IDIOT," I said loudly as I covered my faced with the comforter, "I was just thinking so I did not go straight to sleep."

"Thinking about my hands all over you, Shin-chan?" He whispered seductively next to my ear over the comforter.

"No, I was thinking about how we started."

"Ah, I remember," he chuckled as I heard him walk back over to the dresser, "after the fourth time I kissed you on the cheek you told me you wished that I stopped and I said why you are my boyfriend. I remember how your face deeply flushed and you said 'how can you call someone yours if you haven't even taken them on a date yet' I immediately thought how cute you are," he chuckled, "then at the end of our first date you whispered now I'm yours and kissed me on the cheek before you stormed off inside your house. Shin-chan is sooo cute."

"You idiot," I stated as I brought the comforter off my face at the same time he removed the towel from his waist and I could feel my face starting to flush, "Do not speak of me as if I'm not here."

"Shin-chan, you are so cute, so adorable and very beautiful," he stated as he looked at me through the reflection of the mirror.

"You are an idiot," I stated as I watched him pulling up his briefs, "I am going to sleep."

"Oh? You don't want to use my arm as pillow," he teased as he raised one of his eyebrows, with that smirk on his face.

"Do you ever shut up," I threw my pillow at him and it hit him on his back.

"Such an aggressive way to say you want to use my arm as a pillow," he picked up the pillow that I threw at him, "you didn't have to throw it, Shin-chan." He placed the pillow on top of the dresser and I watched as he crawled into the bed, his arm extended, "Shin-chan," I moved over until the top of my head was on his arm, and we wrapped our arms around each other at the same time, "I love you and sweet dreams," he placed his lips gently on my forehead.

"Idiot," I mumbled as my eyes started to close. _I love you too, Kazunari._

Since the first time we slept in the same bed and he held me in his arms exactly like that I became addicted to this feeling and warmth that washes me over when I sleep. If we are both are in the same bed and not cuddling it is very hard for me to go to sleep but Kazunari can go to sleep just fine. The first time he noticed, which was after the fifth time, he thought it was the cutest thing ever regardless the fact that I overslept and almost missed a very important exam.

My parents found out about our relationship by accident, which I did planned to tell them just when I was ready. My mother walked into my room, which she did all the time without knocking, but that time she witnessed Kazunari kissing me on the nose while our hands were laced together. We had a very petty argument and he always does that at the end to calm me down. I could feel like someone's eyes were on us and that is when I saw her standing in between our doorway with a look of horror on her face. At that time I knew it was unavoidable and I went to tell both of my parents about our relationship and they were very upset and their word were like a dagger piercing my heart.

"It is just a phase," my mother stated.

"You will outgrow it," my father added on.

I had a problem with that entire statement and the fact that Kazunari's smile on his face did not waver at all made my blood boil. It is just a phase. Is our relationship an 'it', is me being gay a phase and will only last for a certain duration of time. I know back, panting, and a saying in jail, which is gay for the stay but it is not like that at all. I want to be with him because of who he is and Takao Kazunari happens to be a male whom I happen to be dating. You will outgrow it. It felt like that they were calling Kazunari an it we are both gay and he is still a man and does not make him an it. If they were talking about my feelings for him that would be impossible because every second I spend with him I find myself falling deep and it is suffocating.

We came out to his parents way before my parents even found it and they were very happy. His father even joked about me taking it easy on him and not put a lot of strain on Kazunari's hips. I was going to state that is my hips and butt that are constantly sore but he interrupted me and saying that I have him working his hips non-stop like a factory. I gave Kazunari a death glare which was the same his father received from his mother but they ignored it and continue to laugh. While they continue to laugh, Takao-san and I left them and went out to eat dessert without them and had a heart-to-heart, which was slightly uncomfortable for me.

Throughout college, my parents continue to reject Kazunari, to reject us. They didn't know that by rejecting Kazunari they were also rejecting me because at that time I was so far gone and Kazunari was a piece of me like I was a piece of him. I have no idea what type of person I would be if it was not for him nor do I ever want to find out what my life could have been like or where I could be now. I would still be during my intern years as a medical student, no man will ever keep me from achieving my dreams.

Kuroko Tetsuya. It has been a year now. Aomine Daiki and Sakurai Ryou are married I even heard he is pregnant and his due date is in October. I could not go to the wedding but I heard from Kazunari that it was a very nice reception. I hope you are healthy, safe, and most importantly I hope that you are happy.

While standing outside my apartment, I held the key to in my hand as I heard my father's voice on the other side of the door. The words they aimed towards him broke my heart. I threw the door open I quickly walked over to Kazunari and kissed him deeply in front of both of them.

"Shin-chan," he stated as he looked at me slightly shocked.

"Midorima Shintarou," my parents said in unison.

"You have no right to say the words you did," I mumbled as I looked down at my shoes, "do you have any idea how much it hurts me to hear the words you say to him. It is just a phase. You will outgrow it. He is not an it. He has a name and it is Takao Kazunari. What we have is not just a phase," I grabbed his hands as I looked up at my parents, glaring at them, "do you have any idea that by rejecting him you are also rejecting me. No matter how many pictures of women you want me to go meet on a marriage interview. No matter what you say about us I will never leave him. I love this man. I love him more than anything."

"Shin-chan," he said softly while looking at him but I can not look at him. I need to say strong.

"How dare you try to bribe him by paying off his student loans and even more money if he leaves me," I can feel the blood in my veins in me boiling, "How could you possibly say that any man will do for Kazunari and it does not matter who has him on his back like a whore. For the record, I am the one who is lying on their back panting and moaning like an insatiable sex fiend whore. Will any man do for me? If it is not Kazunari no one will ever do. No one compares to him. I want to marry him and I would still marry him regardless if you give us your blessing. I want to carry this man childrens, in my stomach, and in a womb created by parasite," I glared at them, "I am your son. Your own flesh and blood. Mom, dad why do you not want me to be happy?"

I felt his hand grab onto mine even tighter. Letting me know that it is okay and that he is right next to me and we will get through this.

"Shintarou, this is ridiculous," my father said sternly, "there is no real love between men. This relationship will end and you will marry a bride out of the women your mother and I picked out for you. If you continue to stay with this man, I will disown you and you will pay me back every single yen that I spent on you. The hospital bill when you were born, your extra classes, every single gift, every single lucky item that you needed, your club fees, your school entrance fees, your school uniforms and your college fees. Do I make myself clear?"

"Can I pay you in installments?" I responded as I felt Kazunari's hand slip away from mine, "Kazunari?"

"I know how much your family means to you," he stated as he looked at me but immediately looked at my parents, "that wouldn't be necessary, Midorima-san," he walk away into our room and came back with his duffel bag and wearing his leather jacket, "I will leave him," he stated as he stood between me and my parents.

"What," I stood there flabbergasted, "Kazunari."

"Do not forget your money," my father said coldly.

"I do not want your filthy money," Kazunari spat back, "I am not doing this because you bribed me. I love your son more than anything. I am doing this because of your importance to him and by disowning him it would hurt your son greatly and I never want to see him like that."

"Kazunari," I stepped towards him but he didn't even look back at me.

"Very well then," my father responded, "stay away from our son. Never talk to him again."

"I understand," he is starting to walk away from me and towards the door. The door that takes him out of my life.

"Kazunari, I love you please do not go. I love you so much you idiot," my vision started began to get blurry as he continue to walk without stopping without listening to my pleads. He is within reach of my fingertips but not matter how much I lean it is not enough. He opens the apartment door, "Kazunari please!" I shouted at him and I watched as he continue to walk through the door like it was nothing.

I collapsed and landing on both of my knees. My mother's hand rested on my shoulder, "he did the right thing, Shintarou."

"Do not touch me," I responded harshly, shaking off her hand, "are you both happy now? Do you like seeing me like this? Leave, just leave," I stated through my tears; my cries and my breaking heart. It hurts so much.

I have not washed the bed sheets ever since you left and I know that is not good to be sleeping on dead skin cells but if I washed it your scent will be gone. A week after you left, it was predicted I would have the worst luck which i did but my luck item was a body pillow. I bought ten of them and I sprayed them in the cologne you used to wear on special occasions so it help and it made it easier to sleep at night. However, my dreams constantly haunted me of and it was like I was watching a silent movie. Your lips would move but words would never come out and I know you are aware how much I have called you but each time you would sent me immediately to your voicemail and just hearing, 'Hello you have reached Takao Kazunari and sorry I can not reach the phone right now. Please leave your name, your number and your message and I will get to you as soon as possible," made me so happy to hear your voice but it also made my heart quake even more. It was my own guilty pleasure but then instead of hearing your voicemail I heard that your number was no longer in service.

My mother drags me to weddings interview and I sit there thinking of you and how much I rather be disowned if that means I can still be with you. I was ready to be forever rejected my parents even though it would have hurt, you would have took my tears and cheered me up while my parents only still make me cry. I do not know how many women I have sit across from them, I do not recall their names, what they even look like or what the words they said to me. They are just blurs sitting across from me in a seat that should have your dumb self.

There is a soft knock on my bedroom door, it opened and I laid there in the sheets as I watched Kise look through, "Midorimacchi? Are you awake?"

"Why are here?" I groaned as he flickered the lights on, "shouldn't you be with your new bride?"

"I came to check up on you," he gave me smile as he saw me lying among the body pillows, "I can't even see you Midorimacchi," he stated as I felt him sit down on the bed.

"Get off the bed, Kise," I responded coldly, "how is he?"

"He asked the same thing, he constantly asks how you are doing," he sighed as he slowly stood up, "I'm tired of being the messenger. Do you guys think I am the Greek god Hermes."

I leaned up from the sheets and I looked at him, "Die."

"Midorimacchi," he said loudly, "you look terrible."

"I had a late night with clinicals," I responded as I moved my way through the mountain of body pillows.

"Do you have to go to clinicals tonight?"

"No, I'm off for the next few days since we have an exam coming," my feet touched the cold floor, an envelope in my face, "what is this?"

"It is nothing, just something that I happened to drop in your apartment and totally forgot about it. It is not a hotel key where Takaocchi is staying. Takaocchi did not ask for me to give this to you. Takaocchi will not be there waiting for you tonight," I looked at the card and I slowly slide it out between his fingers.

I open the envelope, inside was a hotel room key and a note, I flipped the note around and on the other side was simply written 1913, "thank you, Kise."

"Thank me for what?" He shrugged his shoulders as he walked out the bedroom, "I'm just very clumsy and it fell out of my pocket."

I sat there and listen to his footsteps make its way through our apartment and him and he closed the front door of the apartment. My heart is beating faster than usual and it is so loud that it feels like the sound is bouncing off the walls of the apartment. I place the envelope inside of my pillowcase just in case if my parents decide to make a surprise visit. I have to take a bath, should I use that new bath bomb that I recently purchased. What should I wear? I haven't been shopping much but I do have some new outfits that I think Kazunari would love on me. What am I thinking. What am I doing acting like a little school girl experiencing her first crush but I am happy right now, so uncontrollably happy.

My lucky color for the day is black but tomorrow my luck color will be grey and right now it is 23:00. I am wearing a new grey shirt I bought the other day, a tight pair of black jeans, which I think I looks amazing on me, a pair black shoes and no underwear. I take out the envelope and I removed the hotel card from it while I walked down floor 19. 1913, there it is. I put the card on the sensor, the light turn green and I felt like my heart stopped. My heart is pounding, while I'm pressing the knob and I want to call out to him but my throat feels dry it feels like I do not even know how to talk. My palms became sweaty, I want to run to him but my legs feels so heavy like they can not move. The door closed right behind me and I clenched my chest, clawing at my heart.

"Shin-chan?" I heard his voice and I stood there and watched as he made his way to the door, he stood there and looking handsome as hell, with a bright smile on his face and tears in his eyes, "Shintarou."

My heart immediately calmed down, my throat was no longer dry, my legs no longer felt heavy and my palms stopped sweating instantly. Peace washed over me and tears started to flood my vision. I ran to him instantly, "you idiot," I stated loudly as I wrapped my arms around him, "you are such an idiot. The biggest idiot in this prefecture. The biggest idiot in this country. The biggest idiot in Asia. The biggest idiot in the world. The biggest idiot in the entire galaxy."

"I know, I know," he said softly as his hand stroked my hair.

I leaned away from my hold, I pressed him against the wall and I kissed him deeply. He tries to pull away but I will not let him pull away again. His hands roam my body, they start by grabbing my butt then they travel to my hips, holding on to them tightly. His fingers finally makes way to my hair and he tightly yanks my head back causing me to gasp as our lips finally part. He kisses up my neck as he other hand continues to move across my body.

"Shintarou," he whispered against my neck, he lets go of my hair and slightly pushes me away, "let's talk first, okay?"

"Okay," I stated while standing there looking confused, he held onto my hand as he lead me to the bed and he let go as he sat down in the chair.

"Take a seat, Shin-chan," he said while giving me a soft smile.

I sat down on the bed, across from him and he handed me an envelope, "what is this?"

"These past few months I have been working a lot. I payed off my student loans and that is all the money you will have to pay your father back if he plans to disown you," he adjusted in his seat, "but do not accept it yet and do not accept me yet. To get that money I asked if I could be a host at the bar and in two weeks I had my student loans pay off but that isn't the only new job I picked up. I worked in gay AV's to earn a majority and more, but do not worry I do not have any diseases nor does my face appear in the videos. I love you and I want to be with you."

"You love me?" I asked.

"Yes, I am deeply in love with you and leaving you that day was very hard for me," he stated as he ran his hands in his hair.

"That is, all that matters," I stated as I felt a blush spread across my face.

"You are so cute," he moaned lowly, "look under the pillow."

I moved the pillow and there was a ring case, "Kazunari," I said barely above a whisper.

"Will you marry me, Shintarou?" He asked as he watched me take the ring case in my hand and I open the case it revealing a beautiful silver band with well cut diamonds embedded.

"Yes," I stated as my voice began to shake.

As I looked at the ring in the case, Kazunari walked across to me and holds my hand with his as he put the ring on my finger and he kissed me softly on his lips, "you like it?"

"Yes, you idiot," while wrapping my arms around his necks I pulled him down on top of me as I laid on the bed.

"Shin-chan," he groaned he while readjusting himself on top of me, "you are such a tease and you look really good in this outfit."

"It would look better on the floor," I responded recalling one of the lines he said to me once, my cheeks have to be cherry red.

He chuckled his breath tickling my neck, "so cute," he said cheerfully as he ripped up my shirt, "I'll buy you a new one."

"You idiot," as I looked down at my appearance. He leaned up as he unbuttoned his slowly began to pop open the buttons. I leaned up and took his lips, kissing him passionately as I quickly popped open the rest of the shirts buttons. I wrapped my arms around his chest as I flipped us on the bed so I would be on top. I kissed down his neck, sucking near where the shoulder met to leave a kiss mark. I kissed down his body until his jeans blocked my way. My hands massaged his bulge through the jeans as I kissed him around his navel, "you have been working out."

He chuckled, "yeah I have it was the best option to vent my frustration," his hands stroke through my hair, "I want to kiss you, Shin-chan."

"Idiot," I undid the button on his jeans and slowly slid down the zipper. I pulled down his briefs with his jeans freeing his aching member. I took the base of shaft into my hand, I remember this warmth. I slowly started to stroke him, squeezing slightly underneath the head and adding a little twist while my thumb lightly touch the head. I leaned down and licked one of his balls before I took in into my mouth, sucking on it gently as I twisted in the same spot quickly. Kazunari breathe hitched while my thumb stroked across his slit. I removed my hand from his shaft and I took him in my mouth. It taste just like I remember. As I went down on him, his hand stroked through my hair and his grip tightens when I lick his slit or moaned around his cock. His grip tightens as I take him down my entire throat and he pulls my mouth off his member.

"Shintarou," he said in a way that sent a shiver down my entire body, he leaned down and kissed me deeply. I pulled away and I pulled off my jeans, "you didn't even wear underwear."

"Idiot," I stated as I took of my glasses and handed them to him, "they would just get in the way."

He placed my glasses on the nightstand, "you are so beautiful, Shintarou."

"Shut up," I responded as I crawled back on top of him, grinding my erection down on his and my breath hitched at the familiar feeling.

"Did you even prepare yourself?" He stated as his hands moved from my hips back to my butt giving it a slight squeeze.

"Yes," I panted as his one of his hands moved and started to stroking our erections together.

"Shin-chan," he practically groaned, "it is hard for me to kiss you from here, you know?"

"Think of your hands as your lips then," I stated to my own embarrassment. His hand that was on my butt slowly moved to my hip bone, to my navel, then my waist and finally landing on my nipples, which were slightly hard.

"They are so pink, just like I remember," he stated as he softly ran his thumb over my sensitive nub, "you even shaved. I loved running my fingertips through your curly, green pubic hair Shin-chan."

"Shut up," I moaned as he rubbed down across my nipple. Twisting it between his fingers, squeezing it. His hands moves from our aching erections as the other hands goes up to my other nipple. I continue to thrust my erection against his as played with my nipples, "Kazunari," I panted his name, "enough."

"Hmm," he hummed as he squeezed them both, sending a shiver down my body, "okay," he removed his hands from nipples and back down to my waist. I sat up slightly, holding his member in my hand as I positioned it next to my hole, "Shin-chan" he groaned as I sat back down, causing him to go deep inside of me.

"Shit," I said leaned over holding onto his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He kissed me down my neck.

"Yeah, I'm very happy, I have not been the same without you," I whispered into his ear. I leaned away and placed my hands on his lower abdominal muscles. I started to move slowly, enjoying the feeling and getting used to his size again. I took his hands into mine intertwining our fingers together as I began to increase my speed, "Kazunari," I panted as the tip of his cock brushed against that sweet bundle of nerves.

"Shintarou," he grunted as he leaned up suddenly, pushing him deeper into me. He kissed my mouth, which soften my cries. He kept leaning, pushing me down until I the only my upper body and my head was lying on the mattress, "I love you," he stated as he look me straight in the eyes.

"Idiot," I stated as I turned my head.

"Shin-chan," he groaned, "look at me. I want to see your face while we make love."

I turned my head looking back at his eyes, my arm extended going through his hair. He finally is starting to move. It feels very good. Kazunari starts off slow, not thrusting all the way in but it stills amazing. Kazunari, increased his pace thrusting into me faster driving me crazy "Kazunari," I moaned his name loudly as I could feel my insides twitch around him and I cried as I came, my semen hitting me directly on my face.

"Did it feel that good, Shin-chan," he grunted as he continue to moved inside of my tight walls, "so tight, I bet your friends have no idea you are a screamer but some of this people in the hotel are going to find just how loud you can be," he stroked my sensitive cock back to full hardness as he stilled inside of me, "I'm going to make love to you until you pass out, Shintarou."

I moaned as he slowly pulled out of me. I slowly moved back letting my body slowly fall onto the mattress. I quickly flipped myself around, my ass in the air.

"Shin-chan" Kazunari whimpered as he hands roamed across my rear, "I am definitely an ass man, you know me so well," he spread my cheeks apart and my breath hitched as I felt his wet tongue circle my hole, "you want to carry my child," he licked across the hole which made me quiver, "made me so happy to hear that you want to carry our child in this beautiful body," he pressed his tongue inside as his hands grabs tighter on my cheeks.

I clenched the sheets in my hand as he worked his tongue inside of me, which has me panting and attempting to keep my voice down.

Kazunari slowly removed his tongue from inside of me, he licked the hole, "let me hear your lovely voice, Shin-chan," I felt the bed shift as he moved and I felt the head of his burning head next to my rear. Slamming inside of me, I let out all the moans and cries I was trying to hold back, "keep screaming like that and you will lose your voice," he continue to thrust inside of me, drawing out all my moans, "you are making me it harder for me to hold back."

"Don't… hold… back," it followed by a scream as Kazunari finally snapped, thrusting into me quickly and hard, my ass constantly slapping against his hip bones, echoing in the room. He grunted as I moved in time with his thrusts, his left hand moved from my hip, and up to my face, in the saliva that was dripping down my chin and around my lips. "More," I screamed after he finally started to go in deeper.

"Fuck," he grunted while I spread my legs wider, "Shin-chan," his intensity increased along my screams as he plunged inside of me. One of the thing I noticed after we had sex a few times that as Kazunari speed increases dramatically and past a certain point he snaps and it is a total personality change. He is sadistic and is very vulgar; I want him to shut up and concentrate but the it is hard for me to tell him if I can't get any words to come out. I know within a few seconds his second personality will come out but I do not care because I secretly like it.

"Do you like that, Shin-chan?" He asked driving his cock inside of me, "You want me to fuck you until you pass out? Do you want me to continue to pound you, filling you up with my seed until it pouring out of you? But you want to carry our child in this sexy ass body, huh? You want me to buy a parasite and spend an entire week filling you up, fucking you like this? Is that what you want Shin-chan?"

"Please" I shouted as I drooled down onto the sheets, clenching it between my fingers.

His hand ran down my sweat back, into my hair tightening around and yanked my head out of the sheet, "beg for it."

"Please," I got out in between my cries, "I want, I want."

He went deeper inside of me than ever before, causing my thighs to shake and for my vision to become even more blurry. I felt his chest press down on my back and he twisted the handful of my hair in his hand causing my face to turn and meet his. I met his passioned filled eyes and I stared down at his lips. I sticked my tongue out and licked at his lower lip, which he took inside of his mouth and started to suck on it roughly. Our lips met in a hungry kiss as his paced only seem to increase to point where I could no longer keep up and my body is trembling uncontrollably.

"Shin-chan," he said softly as he against my lips, "look at me while we cum, baby." Just from that I know, he only says that line in this state when he is seconds away from fucking me like he is an incubus and hasn't eaten in years. That also means he is about to cum. Our eyes stay lock as my hands clawed the sheets to the point where I could rip them between my grip. Our eyes are still locked as I scream when he snaps and begins to excessively pound me, a smirk lands on his face while I strain to keep my opens. I know I'm close too, I can feel my heat pooling up in my lower stomach, "go ahead and cum, baby. I'll be right after you," he grunts out as I reach climax; screaming as he let's loose and continues to thrust throughout both of our orgasms. His hips slow down as I am panting heavily and he slowly pulls out of me and my raised hips suddenly collapsed.

"Shintarou," he whispered as he lightly kissed the bottom of my neck, "come here," he rolled away from me and I looked up and saw his arm extended, "let me hold you."

"You idiot," I stated as I slowly moved over and I collapsed as my arms wrapped around him, my head resting on his arm, "I bought ten body pillows to compensate for only a fourth of this feeling that I missed so much. I love you, Kazunari."

He gently stroked my hair and he kissed me gently on the forehead, "I love you too, Shintarou, now let's go to sleep."

"No, what if I wake up and you are no longer here and this has all been a dream?"

He chuckled, "when you open those pretty green eyes I will be right here," he pressed his lips against my forehead, "I am not going anywhere, I am not leaving you ever again. Now, stop fighting it and go to sleep."

"Sweet dreams," I mumbled as I finally let my eyes close and I drifted to sleep.

We spent another day and another night in that hotel room, making love, eating, and planning our wedding. The next few rounds were not as intense as the first night, which my body is thankful that Kazunari is not like that all the time when we make love. He told me more stories of his time as a host and how much money earned from one single night. I felt a pang of jealously when he told me that one of them kissed him but I would never admit that to Kazunari. He was the bartender at that host club and the owner is going to let him revert to being a bartender until he can find another job that he wants. However, recently the owner and one of his friends want to open just a bar and would like Kazunari to manage it. He even looked up the AV's that he featured in, which didn't really hurt as much as the kiss because I knew he had sexual partners before our relationship.

"I have something I want to tell you both today," I stated as I stood in front of my parents, who were sitting on my couch and Kazunari is in the bedroom putting on clothes but I decided to start without him, "I love you both very much," I crossed my arms, tucking the hand that had the ring so they could not see it, "you both are my parents and you provided for me and cared for me throughout all of my years of living," I heard the bedroom door open, "However, no matter what you do or say I will still love him," I saw the glare my dad tossed towards Kazunari, and I reached out for him to hold his hand, "I am going to marry this man. I would love if we have both of your blessings but if we do not it will not stop our wedding," I turned and gave Kazunari a soft smile, "dad, if you want to disown me then go ahead because even though it means you two no longer love me nor see as your son. I will always love you two and always will see you as my mom and my dad."

Kazunari let go of my hand as he handed my dad the large envelope of cash, "that is all the money that Shintarou owes you. You can count it now to make sure it is all there," he turned around and walked towards me as he kissed me on the cheek, "Shin-chan I'm hungry, are you hungry? I'll cook enough for two."

"How are you going to pay for the rest of your medical school?" My dad stated.

"We will find a way," I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess you do not want to see the ring."

"We will take our leave now," my dad stood up with my mother who did not say a word.

"Goodbye mom, dad," I said as I held the door opened from them.

I walked back over towards the couch, "they didn't even take the money," Kazunari stated as he stood there in a black apron holding up the large brown envelope, "maybe they are giving us their blessing."

"Guess we will see if they come to our ceremony," I stated as I sat down and I closed my eyes, "I can feel you staring you know?"

"Do not mind me," he stated, "I'm just picturing what you would look like in that kimono."

"You are such an idiot," I stated as I crossed my long legs, "you have already seen me wearing a yukata."

"I wish you was wearing one right now and showing off those nice legs of yours," he said teasing.

"Shouldn't you be cooking?"

"Want to help me?"

"We wouldn't be able to cook the food properly."

"That is, very true, Shin-chan."

It was a very simple ceremony, nothing extravagant as the one Kise held when he married his senpai. I did not want us to exchange our own personal vows because I knew that Kazunari would have had me blushing in front of everyone. The only one ones who could not attend the ceremony were Kagami, Aomine, and Kuroko, which Kuroko if you get married without informing any of us even I will be pissed and hunt you down.

"What is that?" I stated as I watched Kazunari crawled into bed holding two pill looking bottles.

"They came today… your parents," he stated as he the bottles down on the nightstand ignoring my question.

"Yes, I know I saw them too."

"Did you talk to them after the ceremony?"

"Yes, but not at once I do not know where my dad was when my mother approached me."

"He was talking to me."

"What did he say."

"Nothing but good things, I promised that I would take care of their precious son. You are mine to love and to hold for the rest of our lives."

"You are such an idiot."

"On our certificate they gave me your family name, your parents even added me on the family register."

"They what," I looked at him shocked, "why does everyone assume all because I'm taller by a couple of centimeters that I play the role of the seme."

"Do you want everyone know how we make love?"

"No," I groaned.

"Shin-chan," he stated seriously, "I want to start a family with you but I do not want you to carry any children right now. You are in the middle of your medical school program and the stress would not be good for the baby. So, I am going to be the carrier," he held up the bottle, "this is the parasite, it doesn't look as scary as I thought it would and the doctor said that after I've taken all these that is when it would be best to put the parasite in so please take good care of my body in the future."

"Kazunari," I looked at him in disbelief, "have you already started to take the supplements?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first. Is this okay?"

"Idiot."

He chuckled lowly, "but for now let us go to sleep," he turned around and placed the two bottles back on the nightstand. He moved towards me wrapping his arms around me, "I know how hard it is for you to move now, Shin-chan."

"Whose fault do you think that is?"

He laughed, "yours. You kept moaning and the words you spoke were throwing fuel into the fire."

"You are an idiot," I mumbled, easing into the warmth of his body.

"I love you, sweet dreams," he kissed me gently on the lips as he held onto me tighter.

After five years you have been gone and you finally decided to reappear in our lives like you have not been missing and only giving us what I like to consider a half ass apology. Even after last night, those hoodlums raided you and your friends home and attempted to rape you. The fact that it seems that you are in relationship with Murasakibara Atsushi, but is it only sexual? Do you still love him? Does he also loves you? Are you happy? Are you going to stay? Will you be leaving us again? Would you be there for Nana's birthday because she really wants you there. There are a lot of questions that I want to ask you, where did you go? What all did you do? What did you see? Whom did you meet? What did you eat? I want to ask you but the words will not come out. I want to scold you for making us worry the way we did and even though it may appear to be that I am giving you a cold glare I know I can tell from the way your eyes soften that you understand.

"Papa!" Nana cried as she was running away from Kazunari, "Papa, save me!"

She jumped and I catched her in my arms, "I am a vampire now let me drink her blood bleh, bleh," Kazunari stated while wearing a vampire costume.

"I won't let you touch her," I said dramatically, wrapping my arms around her.

"I will drink you dry too," Kazunari stated waving his arms in the arm.

"NO!" Nana shouted and looking over my shoulder, "you can't daddy, you love Papa."

"I'll turn him into a vampire and we will stay together forever," Kazunari made a few steps towards us.

"Run, Papa!" Nana shouted as she giggled and I took off running in our home. I ran while carrying her down the stairs, through the living room, Kazunari caught up and jumped right in front of us as when I stepped in the kitchen, "Ah, turn away Papa," I love these moments when the three of us spend time together. Since I am a full fledge doctor now I am mostly at the hospital and some nights I am on call; therefore, Kazunari is a stay at home dad but he works from home on his computer by designing and setting up web pages for companies. When I am at work for hours Kazunari always sends me pictures of our daughter and her new master pieces and once he even sent me a video when she finally went to go use the potty by herself.

We ran outside to the backyard and Kazunari is right behind us, "You both have tricked me, the sun in is my natural enemy," he grabbed his throat, "Oh no! I am melting, melting!" He dropped his knees and pretending to melt, "Nana, Shintarou I love you both always," he finally collapsed on the grass, his tongue sticking out and his eyes close shut.

"Daddy!" Nana stated as I sat her down and she ran over to him, poking him everywhere with her fingers.

"Ah!" Nana screamed as Kazunari jumped up.

"I am alive," he stated dramatically rising up and while Nana attempted to run away he grabbed her and pulled her in tickling her and kissing her on her cheek and forehead, "you are all mine now. Mwhahahahaha."

"Papa!" Nana squealed stretching her arms out to me.

I walked over and as I reached for her, "I will save you-," Kazunari pulled me down and held us both in his tight grip, giving us both kisses.

"Mwahahahahahaha! You are both mine forever!" He called out between Nana's squeals. They both finally laid down on the ground exhausted from their play time.

"Do you guys want some lemonade?" I asked them as I stood up from the ground.

"That sounds lovely Shin-chan," Kazunari said flashing me a smile.

"Lemonade is good," Nana said as she sat up.

"Before you go," he reached out and grabbed a hold of my wrist, "Nana, Papa and I have something important to tell you."

"I listen," she looks between us.

"Sometime soon you are going to be a big sister," Kazunari stated as he winked at me, "the further Papa is pregnant he won't be able to play with us like this."

"Oooh" Her eyes lit up, "will I have a brother or a sister?"

"We won't know for a long time," I stated, "do you want a brother or a sister?"

"it does not matter," she stated as she clapped, "I am just happy."

We heard a car honk from the driveway, "it sounds like grandma and grandpa are here, Nana."

"Yay!" She jumped up and ran in towards the house.

Kazunari stood up slowly from the ground, "that went well," he chuckled.

"Yes it did," I stood there as he walked over and he kissed me softly on the lips, his hand gently laid on top of my stomach, "we still have three more weeks before I have to insert the parasite and one week after that… the timing could have been better when we told Nana."

"We already told both of our parents," he stated as he took out the fake fangs, and then he held my hand, "I'll go change and start cooking for our family bar-b-que," he kissed me on the cheek and I stood there watching him go into the house.

"Shintarou," I heard my father called for me, he slowly walked outside, "It is nice to see you my son."

"I'm glad you both could make it, even though you are a little early," I stated as I walked towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah."

"He treats you both well?"

"Yeah."

We both sighed as we look towards the house and I could hear more people arriving for our family bar-b-que.

"I am still going to have another grandchild?"

"Yeah, I still have a month to go before I can insert the parasite."

He hummed softly, "I can not wait, I hope for his sake you are not like your mother when she was pregnant," his eyes soften as Nana and my mother stood in front of the door.

"Grandpa! Papa!" She waved at us, smiling widely.

He opened his mouth multiple times but words didn't come out. I wrap my arm around his shoulder, "I know dad, I know," I knew exactly what he wanted to say and I know how hard it can be to say what you really mean.

"I'm stubborn, and sometimes I regret what I did; however, I'm glad it worked out for the best, son," he gave me a soft smile as he patted me on the back and then he made his way towards inside the house.

"Shin-chan," called out while walking outside, wearing his kiss the cook apron carrying a tray of meat, "you okay?"

"Yeah," I responded as I walked towards him and the grill, "Kazunari," I mumbled and he turned around and I kissed him passionately on his lips, dragging my hands through his black hair. I cupped his face while nibbling his lower lips, not wanting to break the kiss just yet. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer.

"Awwwwww, Midorimacchi and Kazunaricchi look soo cute!" I heard Kise say very loudly.

"Die!" I yelled at him as I threw an empty plate towards his head unfortunately he dodge it.

"So, mean Midorimacchi," I saw him standing there pouting, almost like an overgrown child.

Kazunari chuckled, "you are just too cute," he whispered in my ear and kissed me softly on the cheek, "I love you."

"Idiot," I huffed as I walked away from Kise and Kazunari. _I love you too, Kazunari. I love you so much._


End file.
